Royal Life
by shiro-rukichii
Summary: Suci,Devi,Nanz,dan Younita. 4 bangsawati beserta 4 butler iblis mereka, menjalani kehidupan sehari-hari yang bikin geger otak... gak pinter bikin summary, baca aja ye fanfic of LM.C,GACKT and SuJu,plus Suikoden. warn: miss typo and gaje bin ajaib. disclaimer: i don't own LM.C,GACKT, and Yee Sung. nor the Suikoden, just the OCs nubitol, baru masuk ff, mohon bantuannya :D
1. Pengenalan Tokoh

Devi Rosenkrantz

Direktur muda perusahaan aksesoris bermerk kelas atas dengan nama dagang Devil yang sangat di minati berbagai kalangan baik muda maupun tua. Miskin atau kaya, wanita ataupun lelaki. Yang bernama Rosenkrantz Company.. kantor utamanya ada di kota dia tinggal sekarang yaitu kota Galley Veil Berkulit putih, bertubuh langsing dan tinggi. berambut dark blue pendek. dan mempunyai tempramen yang jelek, serta sifat yang lumayan suram dan susah bersosialisasi. Mempunyai butler misterius yang sering dipanggil Maya yang sifatnya pun misterius... Salah satu iblis dari jahannam hell. Dengan kata lain ia dan tuannya adalah anggota The Cursed. Sudah 1 tahun dia masuk ke sana. Tepat setelah pertemuannya dengan Maya. Akan satu grup dengan Suci nantinya. Bertunangan dengan Dulas Fan de Fort seorang bangasawan yang mempunyai usaha tambang besi dan batu.

Younita Lim

Direktur muda perusahaan fashion yang bermerk Goddess sangat diminati berbagai kalangan,baik muda maupun tua. Miskin atau kaya, wanita ataupun lelaki. Ia lah yang mengembangkan mode fashion di Ar Heartless. Rumah kediaman utamanya ada di tengah kota Galley Veil, Ar Heartless. Berkulit putih, bertubuh langsing dan tinggi. berambut hitam sifat kewanitaan yang hebat serta bermartabat tinggi. Mempunyai butler andalan yang beranama yee sung. Yang mempunyai sifat martabat yang tinggi ia seorang brawler yang sangat tangguh. Bertunangan dengan David Twilight, si penjahit profesional, dan pengusaha kain berkualitas tinggi bermerk God.

Suci DarkHeart

Direktur dan kepala keluarga Dark Heart muda dari perusahan senjata perang yang sudah di impor n ekspor di berbagai negara.. senjata dan perlengkapan perang lain milik perusahaan nya sangat di andalkan untuk menyerang para iblis yang bernama Destroyer company. Senjata buatannya selalu berkembang, dan sangat tidak terduga bahkan bisa membuat senjata biasa yang mengeluarkan sihir. mempunyai butler bernama Gackt Camui. Berkulit putih, bertubuh mungil dan wajah imut, berambut hitam panjang. Salah satu anggota The Cursed. Walaupun paling muda di antara ke 3 orang yang merupakan saingan dan temannya. Dialah yang paling lama masuk ke The Cursed dari pada mereka. Akan menjadi ketua kelompok karena posisi nya yang tinggi di The Cursed. Sangat pintar besosialisasi, dan di juluki Miss No Problem oleh tunangannya, Jowy Fon Scott dan juga butlernya Valand. Jendral muda di Ar Heartless, dari dulu keluarganya bekerja sama dengan keluarga Suci dalam mengembangkan perlengkapan perang.

Nanz Asman

Putri ke 27 dari kerajaan Benggala. Bersifat dewasa dan bisa diandalkan, benar-benar putri ideal. Berambut ikal panjang, badan tinggi langsing dan berkulit hitam. Salah satu anggota The Cursed. Iblis dari tempatnya juga bekerja sebagai butler pribadinya, butler tersebut bernama Rukan, seorang butler gentleman yang sangat santai. Di antara para anggota The Cursed yang lain dialah yang paling netral. Tapi posisinya jauh di bawah Suci, mempunyai tunangan dari seorang politikus yang sangat berpengaruh di Ar Heartless. Bernama Fiqri De Yura. Pertunangan nya dengan Nanz di dasarkan karena kerajaan Benggala ingin memperat tali persaudaraannya dengan Ar Heartless. Sementara tinggal di Galley Veil, workhouse milik Reza.

Vivian Nightray

Seorang wanita berumur 25 tahun yang tidak mempunyai kutukan sama sekali, keturunan bangsawan Nightray yang sangat terkenal. Selalu berpakaian gothic yang sangat kental. Berambut silver panjang, bertubuh sangat sexy nan indah. Walaupun tidak mempunyai kutukan tapi dia adalah anggota The Cursed yang sangat penting karena dia adalah kepala para informan the Cursed, informasi yang di milikinya sangat akurat dan dapat di percaya, sesuai dengan pekerjaannya dia sangat handal dalam hal menyusup ataupun menyadap pembicaraan orang, peralatan penyadapnya selalu dari perusahaan destroyer yang sudah di modifikasi nya dalam bentuk aksesoris buatan Devi tanpa sepengetahuan ke dua belah pihak.

Dulas Fan De Fort

Anggota The Cursed yang masih di bawah Suci dan Jowy, dia baru masuk ke The Cursed sekitar 2 setengah tahun. Seorang kepala keluarga juga dari keluarga Fan De Fort, mempunyai perusahaan tambang yang sangat sukses. Si ceria yang bertunangan dengan Devi, dia bertunangan dengan Devi karena permintaan orang tuanya dan orang tua Devi untuk memperbaiki sifat super suram dan watak Devi yang pemarah itu, dan ia menerimanya dengan senang hati karena dia sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Devi. Butler miliknya adalah si kaku Luca. Menyayangi teman dan keluarganya, sangat gampang bersosialisasi dengan siapa saja. Memiliki paras yang tampan dan rambut jabrik berantakan.

Jowy Fon Scott

Seorang jendral muda yang sangat sukses, dan sering maju ke barisan depan dalam perang antara iblis dan manusia, bakat kemiliterannya di turunkan dari ayah nya, Duke Fon Scott, seorang jendral bintang lima paling hebat yang melegenda di Ar Heartless, tunangannya Suci, walaupun pertunangannya dengan Suci karena keputusan keluarga tapi ia tetap menyayangi Suci, mereka berdua sudah akrab sejak dulu karena Keluarganya dengan keluarga suci memang sudah berhubungan sejak dulu, karena pasukan perang mereka selalu memakai perlengkapan perang milik keluarga DarkHeart, mereka juga melakukan penelitian bersama dalam pengembangan senjata. Mempunyai butler hebat nan imut, valand. Karena kemampuan bertarung dan kehati-hatian Jowy yang sangat tidak di ragukan, dia sering meninggalkan butlernya di manor house ataupun work house. Salah satu anggota The Cursed, kedudukannya di sana hampir sama dengan Suci. Berambut coklat panjang, dan muka yang imut dan lembut walaupun tidak se imut dan lembut butlernya. Tapi di balik muka imutnya dia sangat keras dan susah memaafkan orang.

David Twilight

Orang yang sangat santai dengan fashion yang selalu menjadi tren seperti tunangannya, Younita Lim. Kepala keluarga keluarga Twilight yang memiliki perusahaan kain dengan kualitas terbaik dengan nama dagang God, sekarang menjadi salah satu kepala cabang di salah satu daerah Ar Heartless, perusahaannya dan perusahaan younita sudah lama bekerja sama, dan untuk mempererat tali persaudaraaan itu mereka memutuskan untuk menikahkan para ahli waris dari ke dua pihak keluarga, dia juga tidak menentang pertunangan ini, keahlian utamanya adalah menjahit, hanya dia yang tidak mempunyai butler walaupun ia tidak terlalu pandai dalam bertarung. Dia juga bukan anggota The Cursed, tapi banyak membantu tunangan serta temannya itu.

Fiqri De Yura

Tunangan dari Nanz Asman, seorang anak politikus yang sangat berpengaruh di Ar Heartless. Anggota the Cursed yang baru 1 tahun di sana, tapi sudah menjadi orang kepercayaan Ratu karena kemampuan berorganisasi serta kepemimpinannya itu. Ia bertubuh tinggi dan sangat berkharisma. Mempunyai rambut panjang yang pirang dan rapi. Butler nya Jweirk, hanya manusia biasa, tapi ia masuk ke dalam organisasi berkat Nan yang sering menceritakan tentang dia pada ratu. Tidak punya skill bertarung yang bagus, tapi hasil analisisnya sangat tepat.

Detail para butler:

Maya

Berambut pirang agak panjang melewati leher sedikit hingga matanya sedikit tertutup dengan warna hitam di tengah kepalanya. Berbadan kurus tinggi seperti tuannya, sangat sigap dan cepat. Bakatnya dalam bermain musik sangat hebat, terutama gitar dan bernyanyi, sangat bisa diandalkan, sangat amat santai sampai kadang melalaikan pekerjaannya di manor house. Tetapi soal melindungi Devi, ia tak pernah lalai sedikit pun, bersenjata twin saber untuk jarak dekat jika tuannya tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, dan memakai sebuah gitar yang selalu di bawanya kemana-mana jika terkepung bersama tuannya. Selalu memakai aneka topi yang santai. Dan sangat senang memakai jaket sweater dan celana pendek dengan boots hitam serta aksesoris gothic dari perusahaan Devi, sering di marahi oleh you karena gayanya itu. Iblis dari Jahannam Hell. Tempat para iblis dengan kekuatan yang sangat hebat bahkan hampir menyerupai dewa, mereka kadang muncul ke permukaan untuk mencari kesenangan, karena mereka adalah iblis dari nereaka yang paling bawah dan paling kejam, mereka jadi di sebut dengan kutukan.

Gackt Camui

Butler milik Suci yang cool tapi super porno dan tidak sungkan melakukan hal gila. Bakatnya dalam dunia musik tidak kalah dengan Maya berambut hitam pendek hanya sampai tengkuk dengan poni panjang yang menyamping sebelah kanan. Sangat cekatan dalam merawat tuannya dan sangat suka memanjakannya. Ia juga sangat patuh dan tidak pernah meninggalkan tugas, sering di kira ayah Suci saat ada pertemuan sosial di pesta-pesta tertentu. Begitu pula saat ia dan tuannya pertama kali ke The Cursed. Bersenjata berbagai macam pistol, mulai dari yang kecil hingga yang besar milik perusahaan destroyer. Tembakannya hampir selalu tepat sasaran. Selalu mengggunakan pakaian yang tertutup, jika sedang di luar saat bekerja sendiri, hanya memakai kaus tanpa lengan dengan jeans serta boots dan mantel kerah bulu panjang warna hitam (seperti di konser live Ghost-nya itu). Tujuannya untuk memudahkannya menyembunyikan senjatanya. Iblis dari Jahannam Hell

Yee Sung

Butler milik Younita yang kesopanan serta arogansinya tidak kalah tinggi dari tuannya itu. Berambut pendek tapi modis. Psotur tubuh sangat proposional. Sangat di siplin, menuruti semua perkataan tuannya, menguasai hampir seluruh bela diri di dunia, sangat teliti dan sering protes pada Gackt soal prilaku dan gaya berbusana Suci yang sembarangan. Sikapnya selalu formal pada siapa saja. Terkenal kaku nomor 2 setelah Luca, butler milik Dulas di The Cursed, tapi sangat bisa di andalkan dari pada yang lainnya. Dia juga memakai berbagai macam senjata jika perlu. Iblis dari Jahannam Hell

Rukan

Butler Nan yang santai, walaupun santai. Tidak seperti Maya yang kadang meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Dia selalu menyelesaikan pekerjaanya dengan sempurna. Brawler juga seperti yee sung, tapi banyak orang menyebutnya dengan 'Black Mage' karena bisa mengeluarkan sihir yang hebat serta summon-summon tertentu. Tidak sungkan melakukan hal gila juga seperti Gackt. Bahkan mereka berdua berteman dengan sangat baik. Iblis dari Jahannam Hell

Valand

Butler milik jowy, seperti seorang ksatria, perawakannya sangat lembut seperti tuannya, baby face(bayangkan aja si kyoshi), tinggi dan kurus, berambut hitam panjang dan lurus belah tengah agak berantakan, cara berpakaiannya seperti yakuza. Tapi rasa keadilannya sangat tinggi, sangat baik dan selalu mengerti apa yang di katakan tuannya (mereka suka eyes kontak kalau bicara), di balik muka imutnya itu tersimpan jiwa iblis yang sangat buas. Senjata utama adalah pedang perak yang selalu di sembunyikannya. Dia juga sangat suka memanjakan tunangan tuannya seperti Gackt, sampai-sampai di marahi oleh Jowy. Kalau jowy dan suci sudah berkumpul dia akan menyebut mereka dengan tuan dan nyonya 'no problem'. Sering di tinggal Jowy untuk mengurus manor house, tapi kalau di panggil akan datang dengan cepat. Iblis dari Jahannam Hell

Luca

Butler milik Dulas, si sangar yang jiwa ksatriaannya tidak kalah dengan valand, kekakuan sifatnya tidak kalah dengan yee sung, tidak bisa akrab dengan Gackt dan Rukan karena kekakuannya itu. Senjatanya adalah two handed sword yang super besar. Tapi di bawa-bawanya juga di punggungnya. Dulas juga sering di disiplinkannya terutama saat bekerja. Mata tajam, rambut hitam pendek, badan super tegap dan tinggi. selalu berpakaian rapi nan formal. Dia selalu mengikuti Dulas ke mana-mana karena khawatir akan sifat Dulas. Iblis dari Jahannam Hell

Jweirk

Butler milik Fiqri, sangat mengerti soal politik, orang yang mendidik Reza sejak kecil. Manusia biasa yang berskill tinggi tidak seperti teman-teman butler lainnya yang merupakan iblis dari jahannam hell. Bagaikan pengganti ayah bagi Fiqri. Berpostur tinggi dan tegap. Mempunyai muka seperti seorang ayah yang baik. Butler paling tua di cerita ini, Gackt dan yang lainnya belajar banyak dari dirinya, walaupun sudah tua, kemampuan beratarungnya tidak kalah dari yang lain, yee sung dan rukan sering mengajaknya bertarung dengan tangan kosong.


	2. Chapter 1 The Human and The Evil

-di sini bayangkan aja ada lagu grand bell hall dari Ar Tonelico II saat penjelasan sebagai latar musiknya-

Kui land. Dunia yang di penuhi dengan iblis dan manusia yang hidup bersama di dunia itu, di mana sihir dan teknologi sudah berkembang pesat di situ (komputer dan sebagainya sudah ada, tetapi mobil dan kendaraan lainnya tidak aku masukkan, soalnya latar belakangnya adalah London pada zaman Victoria). Dahulu manusia dan iblis hidup bersama dengan damai, tapi karena ketamakan hati dari kedua belah pihak terjadi lah peperangan, manusia yang penasaran memakai para iblis untuk penelitian, sedangkan para iblis yang senang menggoda manusia dengan ilmu sihir yang mereka miliki mereka mengubah manusia yang telah jatuh ke dalam kegelapan menjadi iblis seperti mereka. Ke dua hal itulah yang menyebabkan pertempuran antara iblis dan manusia.

Tahun 1817, pertempuran manusia dan iblis masih berlangsung, daerah kekuasaan iblis dan manusia masih tetap, di sisi barat para iblis yang menguasai, sedangkan sisi timur, manusia yang menguasai. Dan di suatu negara yang perkembangan teknologinya sudah sangat maju dari negara lain, ada sebuah organisasi elit khusus yang melenyapkan segala serangga busuk atau iblis yang menyelinap ke dalam negara itu dan juga bertugas untuk memenangkan peperangan ini. Nama organisasi itu adalah 'The Cursed', di sebut The Cursed karena orang yang bisa masuk kedalam organisasi itu hanyalah orang yang terkena 'kutukan'. Di sebut kutukan, karena mereka memiliki iblis super yang berasal dari neraka tingkat terbawah yang menurut para iblis adalah neraka paling terkutuk dan paling kejam. Nama neraka itu adalah 'jahannam Hell'. Menurut beberapa orang, Iblis yang keluar dari sana di sebabkan oleh emosi negatif manusia yang sangat kuat yang menyebabkan jalan menuju Kui Land dan Jahannam Hell terbuka, dan bagi beberapa orang lagi para iblis yang muncul dari dasar neraka itu di karenakan mereka ingin mencari kesenangan baru. Hanya beberapa orang yang masuk di sana, tetapi yang namanya manusia yang hanya menginginkan material. Anggota The Cursed mencapai sekitar 100 orang, hanya sebagian kecil yang mempunyai iblis khusus yang memihak manusia itu. Dan nama negara ynag mengelola organisasi itu adalah Ar Heartless. Di namakan begitu karena dulunya negara itu adalah negara di mana iblis dan manusia yang terbuang tinggal di sana, menurut manuskrip dulu, para iblis dan manusia saling membunuh hanya untuk mendapatkan makanan dan kekuasaan, mereka membunuh satu sama lain bagaikan makhluk tanpa hati.

-pinggiran ibukota Ar Heartless, Galley Veil. Kediaman keluarga DarkHeart-

'tok tok' terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari dalam kamar Suci di pagi hari yang sangat cerah itu.

"nona, saya masuk ya..." kata seorang butler yang memakai jas hitam kelam dengan meja sorong yang berisi sarapan pagi Suci dan 4 maid rumah yang bertugas untuk mengganti baju Suci.

"ng.. Gackt" kata Suci yang baru bangun dengan mata yang masih setengah bangun.

"selamat pagi nona, sarapan hari ini sama seperti biasanya. Ala orang kelas biasa di negara Jepang, ikan rebus, dengan miso sup serta nato. Dengan teh hijau" kata Gackt, butler keluarga DarkHeart yang sudah bekerja dengan Suci selama 9 tahun.

"ng.. terima kasih. Selamat makan~" kata Suci yang muai menyantap makanannya,

"maaf nona.."

"hm? Ada apa?"

"mulai besok, apakah saya-"

"tidak, aku suka ini. Lagi pula, ini tidak terlalu berbahaya. Malah lebih bergizi menurutku"

"tap-"

"sudah kubilang berkali-kali, kalau makanan itu, tidak ada yang kelas atas dan kelas bawah. Kalau kita suka, dari mana pun makanan itu kalau orang suka, tetap suka dan ingin memakannya. Mau sang ratu, kalau ia suka makan nato dan ikan rebus, ya dia akan makan itu!" kata Suci panjang lebar.

"i-iya.. saya minta maaf" kata Gackt dan Suci hanya mengangguk sambil menyantap makanannya dengan lahap.

"nona, bak mandi sudah siap" kata seorang maid

"ya, aku akan ke sana setelah makan. Gackt, hari ini ada acara apa saja?" tanya Suci

"hari ini kegiatan anda hanya sedikit. Setelah semua pelajaran selesai ada rapat di kantor pusat tentang pengembangan materia"

"hah? Memang kenapa dengan materia baru yang kita ciptakan?"

"menurut mereka, cara penggunaannya agak susah, dan tidak praktis"

"dasar bodoh, malah lebih praktis yang sekarang, dari pada yang dulu"

"menurut saya juga begitu, dan juga tadi pagi-pagi sekali tuan Jowy menelepon. Katanya ia akan hadir di rapat itu dan ingin pulang bersama ke sini setelah rapat"

"hm.. baiklah.. selain itu? Di organisasi?"

"Ah, benar, jam 7 malam nanti ada pengumuman di Gaea. Anda dan tuan jowy di harapkan untuk datang ke sana"

"soal pengelompokan itu ya?"

"benar"

"hm.. baiklah.. mudah-mudahan si nenek tua itu tidak memasukkan orang-orang aneh ke dalam kelompok ku" kata Suci berharap ketua The Cursed, sang ratu Ar Heartless tidak melakukan hal aneh lagi.

"saya juga berharap begitu" kata Gackt dan Suci sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya dan langsung melompat dari tempat tidur.

-di tengah kota Galley Veil, kediaman manor house keluarga Rosenkrantz-

"M-A-Y-A! Kemana gaun ku! Sarapannya kok begini!" teriak Devi yang baru bangun, dia marah karena butler pribadi nya, Maya, yang seperti biasa, serampangan.

"wah.. wah.. nona..jangan marah-marah begitu.. kan masih banyak waktu" kata maya yang sedang membawa sebuah gaun panjang berwarna hitam dengan hiasan pita yang banyak.

"apa maksud mu banyak waktu! Sebentar lagi ada acara amal di gereja!" teriak Devi dengan kesal

"hahah.. nona ini terlalu tegang deh.. santai-santai saja~" kata maya lagi yang sedang menuangkan teh, sedangkan Devi masih sangat sibuk bersama para maid yang menggantikan bajunya.

"sudah! Kau diam saja dan kerjakan tugasmu dengan cepaattttt!" tariak Devi dengan lantang

"haha.. baiklah.. oh iya nona.. nanti jam 7 malam ada pengumuman di organisasi, anda sudah melihat undangannya kan?" kata Maya

"UAPA! Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi! Mana undangannya! Kok tidak di berikan padaku!" teriak Devi yang makin kesal.

"ah! Benar! Saya lupa memberikannya semalam!" kata Maya sambil bergaya sok imut dan aura gelap keluar dari Devi

"kauu..." geram Devi

"hahaha.. nona ini benar-benar gampang marah ya.. menurut undangan itu akan ada pengumuman tentang kelompok yang sudah di bicarakan pada rapat sebelumnya, jadi kita tinggal datang saja di acara pengumuman itu" kata Maya sambil menyerahkan teh nya pada Devi

"kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi! Sudah ayo cepat pergi!" teriak Devi yang langsung meneguk tehnya dan keluar dari kamarnya di ikuti oleh Maya yang sudah mengambil gitar dan twin sabernya.

-tidak jauh dari kediaman Rosenkrantz, manor house milik perusahaan Fortunity, keluarga Lim-

"hari ini seperti biasa, kecuali pada pukul 7.00 pm akan ada acara pengumuman pembagian kelompok di Gaea menurut sang Ratu, semua anggota di harapkan berkumpul." Kata Yee Sung yang sedang menemani tuannya, Younita Lim yang sedang menikmati teh paginya.

"hm, begitu.. jadi aku akan bertemu si 3 orang serampangan itu lagi ya.." keluh Younita setelah menghela napas panjang.

"maksud anda?"

"si nona kecil dengan butler anehnya, serta si Maya yang selalu berpakaian seperti anak-anak itu" jelas Younita dan Yee sung hanya diam saja.

"baiklah, sudah waktunya, ayo kita pergi" kata Younita yang berjalan keluar menuju kereta kudanya diikuti oleh Yee Sung

-work house milik keluarga De Yura-

"nona! Hari ini ada acara di istana utama bersama tuan Reza, lalu setelah pesta pertemuan di sana ada pengumuman di Gaea. Tuan Fiqri juga akan datang bersama anda nanti" kata Rukan yang sedang membereskan rambut Putri Nan.

"ah. berarti satu harian ini aku terus bersama dia ya,baiklah.. terima kasih" kata Nan, dan setelah Rukan membereskan rambut Nan mereka langsung keluar dan menaiki kereta kuda yang sudah di siapkan.

-meeting room di Destroyer Company-

"jadi, menurut kalian cara penggunaan materia yang sekarang sangat sulit di pakai?" tanya Suci pada para anggota Destroyer, di belakangnya berdiri Gackt dengan tenang, dan di barisan pertama sebelah kanannya ada Jowy yang masih membaca berkas-berkas yang di ajukan mereka.

"ya, menurut para prajurit, mereka mengalami kesulitan menggunakan materia nya" kata salah seorang

"apa maksudmu? Menurutku materia kali ini sangat mudah di gunakan, hanya dengan memfokuskan mako (tenaga dalam) pada materia, jadi para prajurit tidak perlu menekan tombol dan tidak akan memakan korban lagi seperti yang terjadi belakangan ini, prajurit yang lupa untuk mematikan materianya menembakkan senjata nya kepada mereka yang ada didekat orang itu" kata Suci

"justru itu masalahnya, banyak prajurit yang tidak bisa memfokuskan mako ke materia" kata om-om yang ada di dekat Jowy

"jadi latihan mereka yang aku ajarkan saat pertama kali masuk militer sama sekali tidak mereka kuasai dengan baik?" tany Jowy dengan muka setan.

"e-eh?" orang-orang yang ada di situ kecuali Suci bingung dengan perkataan Jowy.

"menurut laporan, mayor Groil, mereka semua telah menguasai semua tehnik di militer" kata Suci dengan santai

"begitu, sepertinya aku harus mengulang sekolah mereka dan berbicara dengan mayor" kata Jowy dengan santai. Dan ia langsung keluar ruang rapat bersama Suci

"dasar! Para orang tua busuk! Kenapa aku sampai tidak tahu tentang Mayor Groil yang korupsi!" gerutu Jowy di lorong kantor Destroyer

"itu karena kau terlalu terfokus dengan penelitian kali ini. Ada apa sebenarnya sih? Belakangan ini kau tidak terlalu fokus pada pekerjaan mu?" tanya Suci bingung

"itu karena kau.. permata-" *DUAKK* belum lagi Jowy menyelesaikan kata-katanya Suci langsung saja menghajarnya

"aw! Kau ini seorang bangsawan kok mukul gitu!" kata Jowy yang sepertinya sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit

"jangan berlagak deh... aku sudah sangat lama mengenalmu, jadi jangan coba macam-macam" kata Suci dengan dingin dan melewati Jowy begitu saja

"hei-hei.. jangan marah begitu dong.. kita kan sudah janjian akan pulang bersama" kata Jowy yang langsung mengejar Suci.

"huh! Mana ada aku bilang iya!" kata Suci yang masih ngambek.

"ah! Itukan direktur dan juga Jendral Jowy. Mereka sangat mesra ya, baju nya sangat serasi" kata resepsionis yang sedang menggosip dengan temannya

"ah.. benar juga, tuan Jowy, hari ini nona sendiri yang memilih bajunya loh" kata Gackt memberitahu tentang Suci yang tumben-tumbenan memilih baju sendiri, hari ini ia memakai setelan atasan dengan kancing ganda berwarna hitam seperti punya Jowy, dan rok lollitta selutut serta boot dengan sool super tebal.

"wah.. benar, atasan kami hampir sama" gumam Jowy dengan muka berbinar. Hari ini Jowy memakai scarf merah yang di masukkan serta mantel panjang dengan kancing ganda yang sama berwarna putih, serta celana hitam dengan boot hampir selutut berwarna hitam juga.

"G-gackt! Sudahlah! Ayo pulang!" kata Suci dengan geram. Dan mereka berdua hanya menahan tawa.

-panti asuhan Green Garden-

Setelah acara amal di gereja, Maya memberitahu Devi bahwa akan ada pertemuan para penyumbang di panti asuhan Green Garden, tepat setelah acara di gereja. Tentu saja mendengar pemberitahuan yang sangat terlambat itu, Devi mengamuk-ngamuk di dalam kereta.

"hah.. memang susah kalau ada acara begini di panti asuhan" keluh Devi yang menyudut sambil memperhatikan Maya yang sedang bermain dengan anak-anak panti asuhan

"yah.. mau bagaimana lagi, kita yang menyumbang pada mereka mau tidak mau harus hadir" kata seorang cowok dengan pakaian yang sangat modis menghampiri Devi.

"ah.. david, ternyata kau di undang juga ya" kata Devi yang seperti nya mengenal laki-laki itu

"yah.. begitulah, butler mu itu sangat aneh ya, seperti bukan butler saja memakai pakaian sepertu itu kemana-mana" komentar David

"walaupun begitu dia itu butler ku loh... sangat bisa diandalkan di saat tertentu SAJA" kata Devi yang setengah membanggakan, setengah menyindir butlernya itu. "terus, kau sudah menemukan butler yang cocok?" tanya Devi pada David , dan ia hanya menggelengkan kepala. Lalu mereka terdiam sambil menikmati minuman mereka masing-masing.

-markas pusat The Cursed. Gaea-

"hm.. memang sangat susah menentukan siapa dengan siapa yang cocok dalam sebuah kelompok" kata Fiqri yang sedang mengamati data para anggota The Cursed.

"tidak kusangka kita di suruh datang ke istana untuk menemui ratu hanya untuk membagi kelompok ini" gumam nan yang ikut membantu

"yah.. sebetulnya karena kebanyakan anggota jadi sangat susah menentukannya, lagipula aku masih baru di sini tidak tahu siapa yang punya kutukan dan yang tidak. Datanya tidak lengkap" keluh Fiqri lagi

"sudah, kerjakan saja. Tapi aku tidak menyangka sang Ratu akan mengelompokkan aku dengan mereka ini" kata Nan yang masih shock dengan keputusan Ratu yang selalu membuat semua orang kaget.

"yah... entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, tapi apa mungkin kelompok kalian tak akan bisa berjalan dengan baik walaupun ada kau disana" kata Fiqri yang sedang menikmati tehnya itu

"entahlah, tapi anak satu ini sepertinya tidak akan merepotkan dari yang lain, dan juga dia adalah ketua kelompoknya, pasti sang ratu punya harapan khusus padanya" kata Nan melihati data seorang anggota The Cursed.

-kembali lagi ke kediaman manor house keluarga DarkHeart-

"tapi, benar loh. Aku tidak fokus karena kau" kata Jowy melanjutkan perkataannya tadi

"hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"sebenarnya aku sangat ingin bekerja sama denganmu dalam berbagai tugas, mungkin akan menyenangkan bila bekerja sama dengan orang yang kita kenal baik" jawab Jowy yang sedang duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur Suci sambil menunggu dia mengganti bajunya.

"yah.. sayang sekali, sepertinya harapan mu itu tidak tercapai. Aku sudah merekrut orang yang menurutku menguntungkan di dalam kelompokku" kata Suci yang baru saja selesai ganti baju

"!. Hei! Kau ini perempuan terhormat! Kenapa kau memakai baju seperti itu!" teriak Jowy yang kaget melihat pakaian Suci, ia memakai gaun tanpa lengan yang panjang polos berwarna biru

"apa sih? Seperti tidak pernah melihatku seperti ini saja" kata Suci yang duduk di samping Jowy

"hey, Gackt. Kau ini butler nya kan? Kenapa kau membiarkan dia berpakaian seperti itu?" tanya Jowy pada Gackt

"karena itu adalah keinginan nona" jawab Gackt

"apa-apaan itu! Kau terlalu memanjakannya!" teriak Jowy

"tuan tenang saja, Nona sama sekali tidak pernah berpakaian seperti ini di muka umum, selain saya, Tuan dan para pelayan di sini. Tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya seperti ini" kata Gackt

"aku ragu.."

"huh? Maksudmu?"

"saat kau bekerja pasti berpakaian seperti itu untuk memudahkan pergerakan mu. Dan aku tidak yakin kalau kau menyembunyikan muka mu saat berpakaian seperti itu" jawab Jowy dengan muka serius, dan muka Suci memucat sedangkan Gackt tidak berani menatap muka Jowy

"Gackt.. kauuuuuu..." geram Jowy pada Gackt sambil menarik kerah bajunya ke atas.

"ma-maaf kan saya. Habis saya tidak tega melihat nona bertarung sambil menggunakan baju begitu" jawab Gackt

"hah.. dasar.. apa boleh buat. Lain kali tolong tutupi wajahmu atau sembunyikan kalau kau adalah kepala keluarga DarkHeart, jika satu bangsawan dari dunia luarr tahu tentang hal ini mereka akan menggunjing mu. Dan kau akan mendapat masalah. Gackt, ini perintah langsung dariku." Kata Jowy dan Gackt hanya menunduk

"as you wish, your majesty" kata Gackt

"ngomong-ngomong apa maksudmu dengan sudah merekrut orang-orang?" tanya Jowy yang masih ingat dengan perkataan Suci

"karena posisi ku yang ada di Gaea. Aku bisa mengambil beberapa orang sesuai keinginan ku" kata Suci dengan santai

"jadi kau tidak memilihku? Kau anggap apa tunangan mu yang sangat mengkhawatirkan mu ini?" tanya Jowy dengan muka sedih

"sebenarnya aku sangat ingin memasukkan mu, tapi milikmu bukan 'itu'" kata Suci dengan wajah datar

"apa! Jadi kau sudah menemukan mereka!" tanya Jowy yang kaget dan mengerti akan kata 'itu' yangdi ucapkan Suci barusan

"ya, tidak kusangka mereka semua ada di The Cursed sekarang, bahkan ada anggota yang cukup lama. Tapi sangat susah memantau nya karena status nya yang tinggi itu" jawab Suci

"bagaimana kau bisa menemukan mereka? Apakah sang Ratu sudah tau?" tanya Jowy lagi

"sebetulnya Gackt yang menemukan mereka, dia menyelidiki satu persatu anggota The Cursed selama ini. Baik yang anggota lama maupun anggota baru, tapi ia baru menemukan semuanya 2 minggu yang lalu"

"2 minggu yang lalu tepat saat kau mengajukan proposal tentang pengelompokkan ini"

"benar sekali, tapi masalahnya ada beberapa orang yang sangat aku benci"

"huh?"

"kau akan tahu nanti" kata Suci yang langsung keluar kamar

-istana ratu bawah tanah. Markas besar The Cursed. Gaea-

Seluruh anggota sudah hadir di situ. Mereka menunggu pengumuman sambil berbicara dan menyapa antara satu sama lain termasuk Jowy dan Suci yang sedang berincang dengan para petinggi The Cursed

"wah.. si anak kecil benar-benar datang" kata Devi yang mojok lagi bersama butlernya

"hm? Devi? Kau sudah datang" kata Younita yang menghampiri Devi

"wah! Yoyo! Apa kabar? Sudah lama kita tak jumpa" kata Devi dengan ramah, ia hanya bisa bicara dengan santai dengan Younita, rekan satu bisnis nya mereka berdua sudah lama bekerja sama dalam bidang fashion dan style, selain Younita dia juga bisa bicara dengan tunangannya Dulas serta David.

"jangan panggil aku begitu di tempat seperti ini!" kata Younita

"maaf.. maaf.. ah, Yee Sung. Selamat malam" kata Devi menyapa Yee Sung yang berdiri di belakan Younita.

"anak itu datang juga ya.. entah kenapa anak kecil seperti itu bisa masuk kedalam organisasi elit begini.." gumam Younita saat melihat Suci yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Jowy. Valand, butler milik Jowy juga ikut datang dalam pesta itu.

"benar, mana posisinya sangat tinggi.." kata Devi menggelengkan kepalanya, mereka berdua, Devi dan Younita, sangat membenci Suci sejak pertemuan pertamanya.

-flash back-

Beberapa bulan lalu Di kediaman De Yura, ada sebuah acara pertemuan antara para bangsawan yang dekat dengan keluarga itu, beberapa di antara mereka adalah DarkHeart, Twilight, Fon Scott, Lim, Rosenkrantz, dsb.

"ah.. anda adalah.."

"Suci DarkHeart, kepala keluarga DarkHeart. Salam kenal, dan anda adalah Younita Lim, direktur perusahaan fashion Fortunity dan di sebelah anda adalah teman masa kecil serta rekan bisnis anda Devi Rosenkrantz, dengan posisi yang sama dengan anda kan?" kata Suci memperkenalkan diri nya

"anak kecil seperti kau sudah menjadi kepala keluarga? Berapa umurmu?" tanya Younita pada Suci

"ya, karena kedua orang tua saya sudah meninggal sekitar 9 tahun lalu, jadi saya yang merupakan ahli warisnya menjadi kepala keluarga" jelas Suci

"oh.. tapi sebagai kepala keluarga, kenapa pakaian mu seperti itu? Seorang bangsawan tidak boleh menunjukkan kakinya di depan umum!" kata Younita memperingati tentang cara berpakaian Suci yang hanya memakai rok selutut saja.

"ah, maaf. Pakaian anak kecil seperti inilah yang cocok buat saya untuk menipu tinggi saya, karena badan saya yang kecil ini. Tapi saya juga lebih suka memakai pakaian begini dari pada gaun panjang seperti nyonya besar itu" kata Suci dengan senyuman sinis melekat di bibirnya

"lagipula kalau saya berpakaian seperti ini _saya tidak akan terlihat terlalu tua walaupun umur saya masih muda_" sambung Suci yang sedikit menyinggung mereka berdua, dan mereka berdua hanya melihat Suci dengan muka yang sangat kesal.

-end of the flash back-

"wah, wah.. ternyata soal gosip kalau anda berdua mempunyai sedikit masalah dengan Nona DarkHeart itu benar ya" kata Nanz bersama tunangannya Fiqri datang menghampiri mereka bedua.

"ah, putri.. selamat malam, suatu kehormatan bisa berbicara dengan anda di sini" kata Younita menyapa Nanz

"ah, tuan De Yura. Lama tak jumpa" kata Devi menyapa Fiqri

"yo! Tuan dan Nyonya De Yura, apa kabar?" sapa Maya dengan santai dan Yee Sung langsung memukul kepalanya.

"ma-maafkan atas ketidak sopanan dia" kata Devi

"ah.. tidak apa-apa.. justru kami suka cara dia menyapa" kata Fiqri

"ah.. ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kalian sangat membenci nona DarkHeart? Diakan sangat menyenangkan.." kata Nan

"ah.. i-itu"

"masalah pribadi" kata Younita menyambung kata-kata Devi

"benar, kami harap kami tidak satu kelompok dengan dia" kata Devi

"wah. Sayang sekali" kata Nan sambil memegangi kepalanya

"eh?"

"tadi aku dan Nan yang membagi kelompok. Tapi ada satu kelompok yang di putuskan oleh ratu, yaitu kelompok Nona DarkHeart,Nan,Nona Lim dan Nona Rosenkrantz" jawab Fiqri memberikan bocoran pada You dan Devi

"eh? Eh? Ehhhh!" teriak Devi

"wah.. aku bisa kerja bareng Gackt, bakalan seru nih~" kata Maya yang senang akan keputusan Ratu itu

"ke-kenapa! Kok mesti kami berdua!" tanya Devi pada Nan

"aku juga kurang tahu. Semua keputusan ada di tangan Ratu, kami hanya mengikutinya" kata Nan santai

"sepertinya acara utamanya sudah akan mulai, ayo kita ke sana" kata Fiqri mengajak mereka berdua, dan mereka berdua mengikuti Nanz dan Fiqri

"ah.. selamat malam para anggota The Cursed yang saya hormati. Saya, selaku wakil ketua hadir di sini untuk menggantikan ketua kita, Sang Ratu Frisca yang tidak dapat hadir karena urusan mendadak" kata sang wakil ketua kepala keluarga Drew. Vow Drew. Ia salah satu anggota The Cursed yang paling kuat

"baik, tidak usah basa-basi lagi, saya akan menunjukkan pembagia kelompok yang dua minggu lalu menjadi perdebatan hebat di sini berkat Nona DarkHeart yang mengusulkan ide ini" kata Vow yang sepertinya menyinggung Suci, tapi ia tak ambil pusing, ia bahkan tersenyum sinis sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. Setelah itu Vow menjentikkan kedua jarinya dan masuklah 2 orang yang membawa sebuah kain yang super besar dan melebarkannya di depan para tamu. Tepat di belakan Vow, ternyata kain itu berisi daftar nama serta kelompok yang sudah di bagi

"kelompok-kelompok ini di bagi oleh Putri Nanz Asman serta Tuan De Yura, mereka menyelesaikan pembagian ini kurang dari satu hari" jelas Vow dan mereka berdua hanya tersenyum ramah pada semua anggota yang melihat mereka

"anda dapat membanca nama-nama di sini, nama yang tercantum paling atas pada setiap kelompoknya adalah ketua dari kelompok tersebut, kepada orang yang namanya tercantum di paling atas mohon maju ke sini" kata Vow dan mereka termasuk Suci dan Jowy maju ke depan dan membuat barisan memanjang menghadap Vow

"dan yang tersisa mohon masuk ke barisan belakang sesuai dengan ketua" sambung Vow dan semuanya kecuali Fiqri masuk ke dalam barisan. Nan,You dan Devi maju ke belakang Suci, Dulas masuk kebarisan Jowy.

"loh? Kenapa kelompok Jowy hanya berjumlah tiga orang?" tanya Suci pada Vow

"itu karena jumlah anggota yang menjalankan misi ke dunia luar adalah 122 orang, sedangkan setiap kelompok harus ada 4 orang, jadi harus ada satu kelompok yang mempunyai 2 orang saja. Dan saya memilih Tuan Fon Scott karena prestasi nya yang hebat di dalam atau di luar organisasi ini" jelas Fiqri yang maju ke samping Vow

"saya merasa terhormat mendengarnya, terima kasih tuan De Yura" kata Jowy

"baiklah, saya harap saya dan tunangan saya tidak salah memilih orang dalam pembagian kelompok ini, dan saya berharap kalian tidak keberatan dengan keputusan ini" kata Fiqri dan semuanya hanya tersenyum hangat menandakan mereka sama sekali tidak keberatan.

"terima kasih" kata Fiqri.

Lalu setelah beberapa saat mengobrol kelompok Devi dan yang lainnya memutuskan untuk pulang.

"aku sudah menerima tugas selanjutnya dari Vow tadi. Jadi, aku harap kalian mau datang ke workhouse ku untuk membicarakan hal ini" kata Suci menunjukkan gulungan yang bersegel simbol The Cursed

"eh? Kenapa hari ini? Besokkan bisa?" tanya Devi pada Suci

"lebih cepat lebih bagus.. ayo!" kata Suci berjalan bersama Gackt di belakangnya melewati Devi dan You. Di ikuti oleh Nan dan Rukan

"apa-apaan anak itu!" geram Younita

"grrrrr! Lain kali aku akan menghancurkannya!" teriak Devi murka

"haha.. kalian ini, kalau sudah mengenal si kecil itu pasti akan menyenangkan. Ayo segera pergi!" kata Valand yang mengikuti Jowy dari belakang

"diakan seorang butler, kok menyuruh nona-nona begitu?" kata Yee Sung

"dia sejenis sama Maya kali, sudahlah. Ayo.." kata Devi berjalan mengikuti Dulas yang baru saja lewat.

-WorkHouse keluarga DarkHeart-

"ng.. maaf.." kata You yang bingung dengan keadaan di ruang makan itu. Di sana selain ada kelompoknya, ada para tunangan mereka berdua juga. Dan yang lebih parah, baru saja datang seorang yang sangat sulit di hadapi. Vivian Nightray, si informan wanita yang mempunyai banyak persyaratan hanya untuk mendapatkan satu info dari dia.

"ada apa?" tanya Suci yang sedang makan

"kenapa semuanya ada di sini!" teriak Devi langsung membanting tangannya ke atas meja

"Devi.. mohon sabar sedikit dong.. makan saja dulu" kata Dulas yang duduk di samping Devi

"hm.. benar.. sebaiknya anda segera duduk dulu Nona Rosenkrantz. Kita makan dulu lalu pindah ke ruang tengah untuk membicarakan hal ini" kata Gackt yang sedang menuang minum Suci dan Devi menurut permintaan Gackt dengan sabar. Setelah makan malam mereka semua pindah ke ruang tengah untuk membicarakan mengenai pekerjaan mereka semua.

"jadi, kenapa tim nya Tuan Fon Scott ada di sini beserta Nona Vivian?" tanya You

"karena kita membutuhkan info dari mereka semua. Tugas kita kali ini adalah menyelidiki tikus busuk yang akan menyelinap di pertemuan keluarga Fan De Fort dengan relasinya yang ada di kota sebelah yaitu kota Torment. Menurut informasi yang di berikan si nenek itu, iblis kali ini menyamar sebagai salah satu tamu yang ada, dan jumlahnya bukan sedikit"

"dengan kata lain seluruh penghuni rumah yang ada di situ telah jatuh ke dalam kegelapan" kata Vivian tiba-tiba menyambung ucapan Suci

"aku sudah menyilidikinya, para penghuni rumah dari relasi Dulas tidak bersikap seperti biasanya, menurut mata-mata kepercayaan ku mereka bertingkah layaknya orang gila saat di rumah saja, dan aku juga mendengar kalau ada beberapa orang yang hilang di kota itu, kabarnya mereka di culik oleh seorang wanita cantik dan seorang lelaki tampan" sambung Vivian lagi

"itu pasti Nona Vivian dan Maya yang menculik" canda Dulas tiba-tiba

"eh! Kok aku! Aku ini tidak hobi menculik tau!" kata Maya yang menganggap candaan Dulas serius dan sekali lagi Yee Sung memukul kepalanya (kasian amat si maya)

"khekhekhekhe.. kalau aku mungkin saja menggunakan mereka untuk dijadikan budakku.. tapi bagaimana kalau si penculik itu adalah para iblis laknat itu?" tanya Vivian, mendengar hal itu semuanya kecuali Suci kaget setengah mati.

"ma-maaf nona, tetapi bukankah penjagaan di Torment itu sangat ketat?" tanya Yee Sung pada vivian

"benar, seperti nama kotanya, kota Torment terkenal akan penjagaannya yang bagaikan duri mawar yang mematikan. Bagaimana bisa iblis masuk kesitu?" kali ini Luca, butler nya Dulas bertanya

"hm.. sebanyak apapun duri mawar, kalau ia mempunyai celah, pasti serangga yang ingin menikmati keindahan sang mawar akan bisa masuk" kata Vivian

"itu sebabnya Suci meminta ratu untuk membentuk Tim dalam organisasi, para iblis sudah mulai bergerak dengan cepat, entah apa alasannya masih belum jelas. Yang pasti mereka sudah mulai sangat sering memasuki wilayah manusia, jadi para anggota tidak bisa selalu bergerak sendiri" jelas Fiqri

"ya, tapi maaf kalau ini diluar topik pekerjaan kita, aku ingin tanya kepada anda. Suci DarkHeart, kenapa anda memilih kami sebagai anggota tim mu? Kalau saya tidak masalah, tetapi nona Lim dan Nona Rosenkrantz yang punya masalah pribadi dengan Anda tidak mungkin bisa bekerja sama dengan baik" kata Nanz yang masih penasaran

"wah wah.. kau ternyata hebat juga ya.. bisa dapat bocoran tentang aku yang meminta membentuk Tim pribadi, ya.. karena aku hanya ingin membentuk tim yang kuat saja. Aku sadar kalau hanya aku dan Jowy tidak akan cukup untuk memerangi para iblis itu. Tapi jika aku bisa mengambil orang-orang yang bisa menguntungkan ku, kenapa tidak? Soal dendam pribadi sepertinya tidak usah di bicarakan, karena urusan pribadi dan pekerjaan harus di pisahkan, kalau tidak bisa. Sebaiknya kalian langsung saja keluar dari organisasi" jelas Suci panjang lebar yang memicu kemarahan Devi

"apa katamu!"

"Devi! Cukup!" teriak Dulas tiba-tiba

"hahaha.. nona ku masih saja marah ya.." kata Maya yang memegangi pundak Devi yang melihat Suci dengan pandangan kebencian. Sedangkan Younita hanya duduk dengan tenang

"nona Devi, sebaiknya anda duduk dan meminum teh buatan saya dulu. Teh itu adalah teh herbal Lavender, bisa membuat anda tenang" kata Gackt. Dan Maya langsung mendudukkan Devi dengan paksa dan memberikan segelas teh padanya.

"ngomong-ngomong aku sudah apakan kalian sih sampai dendam seperti itu?" tanya Suci yang dari tadi sok tahu akhirnya menanyakan hal yang membuatnya penasaran itu, lalu Gackt langsung mendekatinya dan membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya.

"oh.. hahahahahah.. hahaha... ma-maafkan aku soal waktu itu.. saat itu aku sedang dalam pekerjaan jadi kalau ngomong tidak memperdulikan perkataanku" kata Suci yang masih menahan tawa

"sebaiknya Nona memaafkan dia, karena kalau tidak akan susah bekerja sama" kata Maya

"hm.. bagaimana, you?" tanya Devi pada Younita

"baiklah.. aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi" kata You

"yosha! Gackt! Mohon kerja samanya!" kata Maya yang langsung menyalami Gackt dan Gackt dengan senang hati menyambutny.

"ini akan berat..." keluh Yee Sung tanpa ada yang mendengarnya

"terus, kenapa kau memilih kami? Memang apa gunanya kami?" tanya Nan lagi

"ah.. begini, karena status mu yang seorang putri sudah meluas, aku ingin memanfaatkan hal itu untuk pergi ke mana-mana. Lalu perusahaan aksesori milik Devi dan perusahaan fashion milik You mungkin bisa bekerja sama dengan ku untuk membuat beberapa perlengkapan yang tidak terlalu mencolok" jelas Suci

"dan juga, aku bisa minta taktik dari Gackt dan Jowy, lalu aku bisa minta saran atas penggunaan kain dan besi yang bagus untuk perlengkapan kita dari tunangan kalian masing-masing" sambung Suci lagi

"wah.. tunangan mu licik juga ya" kata Dulas pada Jowy

"asal kalian tahu saja, dia itu lebih berbahaya dari aku" bantah Suci.

"Nah, kalian! Para butler, berikan pakaian serta perlengkapan yang akan kalian pakai untuk misi kali ini. Kita akan berkumpul besok di kantor utama Destroyer" perintah Jowy

"lah? Memang tugas kalian apa?" tanya Suci bingung

"tugas kami hanya memeriksa keadaan di medan perang sono 2 hari lagi, tapi kami juga memerlukan persiapan. Jadi tidak ada salahnya mempersiapkan perlengkapan bersama kan?" kata Jowy dan yang lain hanya manggut-manggut

"oh iya, besok aku hanya mengirim Valand ke sana, karena ada aku akan berangkat di luan ke sana besok pagi-pagi sekali. Jadi semua yang di katakan Valand adalah perintahku, kalian mengerti kan? Dulas, Luca? Dan Dulas, jika ada kau tidak setuju dengan perkataan Valand nanti mohon di beri tahu. Aku tidak mau yang bekerja hanya para butler" kata Jowy dan Dulas hanya menghela napas saja

"padahal niatnya mau santai tadi" gumam Dulas

"baiklah. Aku tidur di luan ya" kata Jowy meninggalkan ruang tamu

"dia tidur sini?" tanya Fiqri pada Suci

"ya. Makanya aku panggil Valand ke sini untuk membantu Gackt mengurus rumah" kata Suci

"ah, bohong, nona saya memanggil Valand agar saya dan tuan Jowy tidak selalu menggodanya" jelas Gackt pada yang lain

"potong gaji" ancam Suci pada Gackt

"bodo amat." Kata Gackt santai dan Suci langsung menghela napas yang amat panjang

"baiklah, kami juga mau permisi pulang" kata David pada Suci

"oh, baiklah.. hati-hati, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantar sampai depan. Gackt, Valand, tolong antar mereka ya." Kata Suci dan mereka berdua beserta yang lainnya pergi keluar.

'besok.. pasti akan lebih berat, harus mengatur semuanya dengan baik' pikir Suci yang masuk ke kamarnya di dampingi seorang maid. Entah apa yang akan terjadi di misi kali ini, sepertinya bukan iblis biasa yang sering mereka lawan, kali ini mereka menculik orang-orang dan bahkan menyamar sebagai seorang bangsawan, entah apa yang mereka rencanakan, tapi... satu hal yang pasti di ketahui oleh mereka semua. Mereka harus segera menghancurkan para iblis itu secepatnya...

-to be continued-


	3. Chapter 2 Battle in the Mansion part 1

Ke esokan harinya seperti kata Jowy, ia pergi diluan ke tempat tugas yang lumayan jauh, sedangkan yang lainnya berkumpul ke kantor pusat Destroyer, Valand dan para butler lain di buat kewalahan oleh Suci karena mengangkat seabrek perlengkapan yang di butuhkan.

"punya Jowy mana?" tanya You pada Valand

"oh? Tuanku itu selalu siap siaga, semua perlengkapannya sudah selesai dari kemaren-kemaren" kata Valand

"eh, eh.. kau.. valand kan?" tanya You pada Valand

"ya nona Younita? Ada apa?" tanya Valand pada You

"kau.. kenapa cara berpakaian mu seperti preman begitu?" tanya You pada Valand yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih, jas hitam dan celana hitam, ia memakai banyak aksesori seperti kalung,cincin,kerabu,dan gelang perak.

"ah.. maaf.. saya memang suka berpakaian seperti ini, soalnya enak. Memang sih baju yang lebih sopan seperti Yee Sung,Gackt,dan Rukan" kata Valand

"lebih bagus begitu dari pada Maya" kata Luca yang sedang menyusun baju di gantungan baju. Hari ini maya memakai kemeja dengan luaran baju kodok warna hitam serta boot sebetis dengan topi yang atasnya bolong (nggak tahu namanya apa) warna hitam dan kali ini dia mencocang sedikit rambutnya.

"ah.. yang penting kan nyaman, sebodo amat orang bilang apa" kata Maya yang sedang men-tunning gitarnya itu.

"kok kau santai-santai gitu!" tanya Yee Sung

"ah... Gackt dan Rukan saja santai, masa' aku tidak boleh?" kata Maya dengan muka memelas, lalu Yee Sung melihat Gackt dan Rukan sedang mengamati sepotong kain yang di bawa David

"hmm.. ini sangat bagus jika di gunakan –piiip- dan –pip pip-" kata Gackt yang penyakit porno nya sedang kambuh

"hmm.. benar, bahannya bagus dan lembut.. tahan bakar sepertinya" gumam Rukan

"KALIAN HENTIKAN ITU!" teriak Yee Sung dan Luca bersamaan

"ahahaha.. untung kuping nona sudah ku tutup" kata Valand yang sedang menutup kuping Suci yang masih dibawah umur itu

"Gackt, nona Suci masih sangat muda, tidak sepantas nya anda berbicara seperti itu" kata Jweirk pada Gackt

"ah.. maaf paman, kebiasaan" kata Gackt yang sedang melipat kain itu.

"Dulax" "Dulas, bukan Dulax. Memang aku cat tembok apa?" kata Dulas yang tersinggung karena namanya di plesetin jadi nama merk cat tembok

"kau kan muka tembok, jadi cocok-cocok aja, eh. Kau sudah bawa pesanan ku kan?" tanya Suci pada Dulas dan Luca langsung mengangkat peti yang lumayan besar dan berat ke atas meja rapat itu

"eh? Bawa apa?" tanya Devi penasaran

"batu-batuan dan besi yang mempunyai kekuatan khusus" jawab Dulas

"apa saja yang kau dapat?" tanya Suci pada dulas

"orihalcum,orihalcum +,dense crystal,dense shard,dense stone,twilight crystal,twilight stone,twilight shard,adamantie,lapis lazuly,emerald,pearl,black pearl, power crystal,black steel,white steel,red steel dan blue steel, altena ingot, ingot, dan pesanan khusus buatmu pandemonium murni" jelas Dulas menyebutkan semua batu dan besi yang di bawanya

"beberapa crystal seperti orihalcum dan sebagainya itu kan sangat susah buat dibentuk. Bahkan dengan pengukir kristal yang hebat pun bentuknya tidak sesempurna crystal biasa. Lalu black steel,dan red steel kan baja yang tidak bagus, kok di pakai? Dan juga.. pandemonium itu.. kenapa kau bisa dapatkan itu? Itukan sangat jarang, kalaupun dapat pasti tidak akan di olah karena kekerasannya yang melebihi orohalcum itu" tanya Devi yang mengenali semua jenis batu dan besi itu, You dan David serta Nan dan Fiqri yang sama sekali tidak mengerti mengenai perbincangan mereka hanya melihat saja di kursi sambil minum teh

"dense crystal,stone dan shard akan aku gunakan pada Luca,Gackt dan Maya, karena kalian memiliki elemen kegelapan yang kuat serta kalian adalah petarung jarak jauh dan dekat, lalu twilight Crystal,stone,dan shard akan aku gunakan pada Yee Sung dan Rukan, ini akan meningkatkan stamina serta power kalian dalam memukul, dan Rukan tidak akan cepat kelelahan dalam menggunakan magick. Untuk peluru serta aksesoris lain semua steel sangat perlu. Altena ingot dan ingot biasa akan dipasangkan dengan orihalcum + dan orihalcum, white steel dengan power shard. 2 itu khusus untuk Rukan dan Yee Sung. Aku tidak percaya akan memberikan material sehebat ini pada kalian, maya dan yang lainnya pakai yang biasa saja. Lapis lazuly akan di berikan pada maya, emerald pada Luca, pearl pada Rukan, dan black pearl serta pandemonium akan pada Gackt. Gackt, kau ingat semua kan? Kerjakan setelah ini. Dan Valand yang akan membantumu" kata Suci pada Gackt dan Valand serta Gackt hanya mengangguk saja.

"para butler serta tuan dan nona sekalian, saya mohon untuk meletakkan akseksoris yang akan kalian pakai nanti ke dalam kotak yang ada di samping saya ini" kata Valand yang menunjukkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. Dan semua memasukkan aksesoris nya seperti yang Valand katakan.

"biar aku dan Luca ikut membantu dalam pengolahan ulang aksesoris nya" kata Dulas tiba tiba

"aku juga, aku penasaran dengan cara pembentukan crystal langkah itu" sambung Devi

"aku terima dengan senang hati. David, kain yang aku pesan juga sudah ada?" tanya Suci pada David

"ya. Formal fabric,silk cloth, cashmere cloth,Jersey ,Denim, lightweight wools, serta lyrica sesuai pesanan anda sudah siap." Kata David menunjukkan seluruh kain warna-warni di atas meja.

"loh? Pakai kain biasa? Bagai mana bisa tahan lama?" tanya You bingung

"Yee Sung, sebaiknya kau ajari lagi Nona muda ini, jika kita memadukannya dengan beberapa batu dan besi, kain ini akan sangat kuat. Begitu saja tidak tahu" kata Suci yang sedang meraba kain-kain tersebut

"maafkan atas kelalaian saya, saya akan memperbaikinya" kata Yee Sung menyesal dan You sedikit jengkel dengan hal itu

"baiklah, You dan David aku minta tolong pada kalian utnuk mendisain pakaian kami, khusus aku atasan dengan lengan panjang dan rok selutut saja, Gackt pakaian mantel yang bisa menyembunyikan berbagai senjata. Lalu yang lain kau sudah tau kan? Ini catatan penggabungan bahan yang sudah aku coba dan tes semalam" kata Suci memberikan sebuah map yang berisi catatan penggabungan bahan itu.

"baik, kami akan melakukan sebisa kami"

"soal senjata tidak usah aku tanya, kalian semua sudah mempunyai senjata utama masing-masing jadi itu tidak usah di pedulikan,batas waktu hanya satu minggu dari sekarang. Dulas, kau sudah memberitahu kepada relasimu itu tentang kami yang akan menggantikan mereka?" tanya Suci pada Dulas

"sudah Nona, sebelum ke sini saya sudah mengirimkan permohonan maaf pada mereka dan mengatakan kalau tunangan tuan beserta temannya yang akan datang menggantikan." Kata Luca

"bagus, oh iya Dulas, nanti kau juga harus menyusul Jowy bersama Luca untuk membantu pekerjaannya" kata Suci lagi

"loh? Kapan?" tanya Dulas heran

"besok, jadi soal aksesoris sisanya serahkan pada ku dan Gackt saja untuk menggantikan mu" jawab Suci santai

"eh! Kenapa!"

"kau akan di turunkan ke medan perang bersama Luca, pinggiran kota Vrot sedang di serang, itu makanya aku tidak menarik Jowy ke tim ku karena ia akan seenak udel menarik teman satu tim nya untuk perang" jelas Suci santai

"apa! Kok mesti kami sih!"

"untuk meminimkan korban saja, jika orang sehebat Luca masuk,, korban akan berkurang dan cepat menang, tenang saja, kau tak akan apa-apa" kata Suci lagi

"eh, aku dengar kau sering masuk ke medan perang juga ya?" tanya Fiqri tiba-tiba

"ya, aku dan Gackt sering masuk ke sana jika para prajurit dan kapten serta mayor mereka bikin ulah. Jadi Jowy memasukkan ku kesana" jawab Suci

"hah! Seorang bangsawan sukses seperti mu mau masuk ke medan perang yang sepert itu!" teriak Devi dan You kaget

"tentu saja, dari kecil aku sudah di latih oleh Jowy dan Gackt untuk bertarung di medan perang, walaupun yang ku kuasai hanya menembak saja" kata Suci santai

"apa! Kenapa mereka membiarkan mu melakukan itu!" tanya You

"itu keinginan nona, ia ingin bisa berguna bagi saya dan Tuan Jowy. Kalau kami tidak mengajarkannya dia akan mengamuk di dalam rumah dan bersikap seenaknya. Sebagai ganti untuk membuatnya disiplin kami harus mengajari nya bertarung" jelas Gackt

"padaha Nona itu sangat tidak suka dengan hal yang banyak bergerak, tapi ia tetap belajar bertarung dengan mudahnya" kata Valand

"makanya yang aku kuasai hanya menembak, kalau bela diri lain yang menggunakan tenaga, maaf-maaf saha deh" kata Suci

"kalau aku, seumur hidup tidak pernah belajar bela diri" kata You dan Devi bersamaan

"sebaiknya jangan, tubuh kalian bagus begitu, kalau belajar bela diri malah kelihatan tegap nanti" kata Gackt dan kali ini Luca yang menghajarnya. Lalu setelah berdebat sebentar mereka langsung mengerjakan tugas masing-masing sesuai yang di komandokan oleh Suci.

-4 hari kemudian, manor house keluarga Lim-

"si kecil itu, sepertinya dia sangat berpengalaman ya." Kata David yang sedang menjahit sebuah kemeja

"itu sudah jelas, aku dengar sejak umur 9 tahun dia sudah memimpin perusahaan dan keluarganya serta mendapat banyak pujian di The Cursed, aku dengar butler dan tunangannya itu sangat keras terhadapnya dulu" kata You pada David

"ya, aku sudah dengar tentang kiprahnya dan juga tunangannya itu, mereka selalu menyukseskan penyerangan di bagian iblis. Tapi, sepertinya mereka berdua sangat tidak peduli dengan ke adaan sekitar, soalnya aku selalu melihat mereka santai" kata David

"ah.. itu sebabnya mereka di sebut dengan Mr dan Miss 'no problem'" jawab You santai

"dan juga sepertinya hubungan mereka sangat baik" kata David

"hah! Manusia-manusia terkutuk seperti mereka ternyata mengerti kasih saayang ya" kata You dengan angkuhnya

"orang yang terkutuk juga tidak pantas mengatakan hal itu" kata David dengan senyum sinis tertempel di mukanya dan Younita hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum yang sinis juga

"nona, ada surat dari Nona Suci" kata Yee Sung menyerahkan secarik surat yang bersegel keluarga DarkHeart

"huh? Surat apa?" tanya You yang menerima surat itu dan langsung membukanya lalu membaca isi surat itu.

"apa isi nya?" tanya David pada You, lalu You menyerahkan surat tersebut pada David dan ia membacanya dengan seksama.

"what de!"

"hell" sambung You dengan santai.

"kenapa dia tidak bilang!" tanya David lagi

"entah.. tanya aja sendiri" jawab You lagi

"ayo ke sana!" kata David yang langsung menarik tangan You menuju keluar rumah di ikuti Yee Sung dari belakang.

-kediaman Manor House keluarga Rosenkrantz-

"kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal!" teriak Devi kepada Suci yang sedang makan kue sus buatan Maya.

"habis kalian tidak tanya.. lagi pula nalar kalian kemana sih? Para butler saja sudah tahu, masa' kalian tidak?" jawab Suci

"mana ku tahuu! Lagi pula aku pikir itu untuk persiapan misi yang berbahaya! Lalu Mayaa! Kenapa kau tidak bilang!" teriak Devi yang makin emosi

"habis nona tidak tanya sih.."jawab Maya

"kauuuu...!" geram Devi dengan sangat kesal

"Keciiiiiillllllllllllll!" terdengar seseorang teriak dari ruang depan dan sedang berlari menuju rumah kaca tempat Devi dan Suci berkumpul, dan tak lama setelah itu muncullah David bersama Younita yang di tentengnya seperti beras di ikuti Yee Sung yang bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa

"David! Turunkan aku!" kata Younita yang sudah sempoyongan karena di tenteng terus

"ah, maaf" kata David yang menurunkan Younita dengan perlahan lalu Yee Sung langsung memegangi pundak You dan membereskan penampilannya

"siapa yang kau panggil kecil!" tanya Suci yang tidak senang dengan kata kecil

"ah! Kecil! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau misi utama kalian bukan menyelidiki tentang relasi si Dulas tapi membunuh semua iblis yang campur tangan di sana!" tanya David yang tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Suci

"Gackttt! Oiiii!" panggil Rukan yang langsung masuk ke dalam rumah kaca dan menabrak You dan Yee Sung yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu

"Rukannn!" geram Yee Sung

"bukan salah ku! Salahkan nona Nan dan juga kalian yang berdiri di depan pintu! Ah! Nona, Gackt mana?" kata Rukan

"hah? Buat apa?" tanya Suci bingung

"nona Nan mengirimku kemari untuk meminta penjelasan tentang surat tadi" kata Rukan yang langsung menghampiri Maya yang sedang asyik-asyiknya ngomong ama bunga(?)

"Cuma ngetes aja, kalian ini lebih bodoh dariku atau tidak, tapi ternyata butler kalian yang lebih pinter dari pada aku" kata Suci

"kan! Sudah kuduga! Maya aja yang gila begini sudah tahu! Yakan mayat?" tanya Rukan pada Maya

"hah? Iya!" kata Maya yang tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Rukan itu

"nah, kalian, sudah dapat penjelasan ngapai di sini? Waktunya tinggal tiga hari lagi loh!" teriak Suci

"kau juga kenapa santai-santai di sini! Kau kan juga punya tugas!" teriak You pada Suci

"kerjaan kantor sudah selesai, hari ini tidak ada pertemuan dengan siapapun, dan soal aksesoris Gackt dan Valand yang mengurus. Kata mereka tidak mau di ganggu" jelas Suci

Dan mereka semua langsung pulang setelah minutm teh sebentar.

~3 hari setelah itu~

"hik... hik... Devi... hati-hati ya..." kata Dulas dengan penuh air mata

"iya.. iya... kan Cuma sehari sih..." kata Devi yang sibuk menghapus air mata dan ingus Dulas

"tapi misi kali ini bahaya!" teriak Dulas yang langsung merangkuh Devi

"seperti biasa, tuan muda sangat mengkhawatirkan Nona Devi" kata Luca

"tapi itu kan bukti cinta!" kata Maya dengan ceria

"hey, hati-hati.. yee Sung.. jika ada apa-apa sama Younita kau yang akan ku hajar" kata David pada Yee Sung

"ya tuan, saya akan menjaga nona dengan baik" kata Yee Sung

"baiklah.. aku pergi" kata You pada David, lalu tiba-tiba David mendekat ke You dan mencium kening Younita

"sampai jumpa besok" kata David, lalu Younita hanya tertunduk karena malu lalu berbalik badan dan masuk kedalam kereta kuda tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada David.

"ceileehh.. mersa nih yo.." kata Jowy pada David

"aah.. ti- Kau yang lebih mesra tauuu!" teriak David pada Jowy saat melihat Jowy yang sedang memeluk Suci dari belakang

"ah.. kami mah keliatan seperti kakak-adik jadi biasa-biasa saja" kata Suci santai

"nah.. miss no problem jangan sampai ceroboh ya" kata Jowy pada Suci

"yooo.. no problem lah" kata Suci

"nona, sudah waktunya" kata Gackt pada Suci

"baik... dada!" kata Suci yang langsung melompat ke dalam kereta.

"Deviiiii!" teriak Dulas yang masih belum ikhlas dengan kepergian Devi

"tuan muda! Nona hanya pergi satu hari saja!" teriak Luca yang menarik Dulas dari Devi yang sedang berusaha melepaskan diri juga.

"nah,, putri.. hati-hati ya... walaupun kau sering masuk ke dalam misi penyerangan seperti ini, tapi kali ini iblisnya bukan sedikit. Dan kemungkinan ada iblis kelas atas yang campur tangan" kata Fiqri pada Nan

"tidak apa-apa.. ada Suci dan yang lainnya kok.." kata Nan pada Fiqri

"baiklah.. kalau begitu sampai besok ya" kata Fiqri pada Nan dan Nan masuk ke dalam kereta kuda bersama Suci

"tunangan mu berlebihan deh" kata You yang sedang makan apel yang baru di kupas oleh Yee Sung, You dan Devi ada di satu kereta kuda sedangkan Nan dan Suci di kereta kuda yang lain

"memang dari sononya begitu.." kata Devi yanag ikutan makan apel

"bagaimana soal aksesoris yang kemarin?" tanya You pada Devi

"sangat hebat, ah bukan.. gila.. lebih tepatnya begitu. Kemampuan mengukir Gackt sangat luar biasa, sangat terlihat kalau dia dan Suci sangat profesional. Kita segera harus banyak belajar mengenai permasalahan yang beginian" kata Devi yang tumben-tumbennya mengaku kalah, dan Younita hanya mengangguk pelan saja

"pakaian kita hari ini kau yang desain semua kan?" tanya Devi pada You

"ya, David yang mengurus pengolahan kain dan juga menjahitnya. Bagaiman menurutmu?" tanya You

"bagus sekali.. aku suka.. roknya tidak terlalu berat dan mengembang, lalu seperti biasa, kau tahu saja kalau aku suka gothic yang kelam, warnanya blue black seperti rambutku" kata Devi

"benar, kain kali ini juga sangat hebat, tadi aku coba belah, tetapi tidak berhasil!" kata Maya yang sekarang memakai baju resmi, tapi tetap dengan celana pendek dan boot hitam bersol tebal walaupun tidak setebal sol sepatu Suci

"apa! Kau coba potong!" tanya Devi yang kaget

"ya.. tuan David yang suruh tadi.. katanya mau mengetes kehebatan nih kain" kata Maya dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar.

"kupikir karena kau kurang kerjaan saja" kata Yee Sung yang lega

"lalu, bagaimana dengan aksesoris nya?" tanya You pada Yee Sung

"hebat sekali! Bahan-bahan yang di gunakan benar-benar menghasilkan efek khusus! Aku dengar dari Valand mereka menambahkan sedikit herbal dan tumbuhan langkah untuk memberi warna dan efek plus! Aku merasa kekuatan ku sangat bertambah!" kata Maya dengan semangat

"saya sependapat dengan Maya, selain tidak mencolok, aksesoris khusus saya hanya sedikit tapi meningkatkan kekuatan saya berlipat ganda" kata Yee Sung

"ya, khusus Yee Sung aku membuat sedikit dengan menumpukkan bahan yang sudah di pilihkan oleh Suci dan Dulas" kata Devi

-di tempat Nan dan Suci-

"wah.. kalung mu keren juga" kata Rukan begitu melihat kalung yang di gunakan oleh Gackt

"ah.. ini gabungan antara pandemonium dengan altena ingot di luarnya" kata Gackt

"seperti cakar saja!" kata Rukan.

"ya.. nona Devi yang mendesainnya, katanya yang seperti ini sangat cocok buat saya" kata Gackt lagi, kalungnya memang seperti cakar yang di satukan.

"ini akan melipat gandakan kekuatan utama Gackt, yaitu kegelapan" jelas Suci

"wah.. kau bisa menggunakan sihir juga?" tanya Rukan pada Gackt

"kalau melalui media tembak aku bisa saja" jawab Gackt

"sihirnya seperti apa?" tanya Rukan lagi

"sihir dunia kita, tapi yang kelas bawah saja" jawab Gackt sambil memasangkan sesuatu pada handgun nya

"ah? Kau tidak pakai materia?" tanya Suci pada Gackt

"buat apa? Saya rasa equip saya sudah sangat mantap. Jadi saya rasa tidak perlu lagi,cukup power booster saja" jawab Gackt

"cepat pakai! Aku mau mengetes keakurasian materia yang menggunakan kekuatan Mako manusia ini!" kata Suci

"baik." Jawab Gackt dan memasang kalung yang baru di keluarkannya dari kantungnya ke lehernya. Kalung itu mempunyai rantai biasa dan gantungannya seperti sebuah batu merah yang di kelilingi perak yang bulat

"itu? Materia yang baru kalian kembangkan?" tanya Nan pada Suci

"ya.. berbeda materia yang dulu, kau sudah lihat kan? Materia yang dulu langsung di pasangkan pada senjata dari pabriknya dan tidak bisa di ganti-ganti juga menggunakan tombol on-off yang bisa menghasilkan korban jika penggunanya ceroboh, materia kali ini tidak mempunyai tombol on-off dan juga bisa di ganti-ganti elemennya, seperti fire materia jika ingin menggunakan ledakan besar, materia power jika ingin meele attacknya kuat. Kita hanya perlu mengontrol kekuatan Mako kita sendiri" jelas Suci

"berarti jika aku sudah berlatih menembak aku bisa menggunakan materia kan!" tanya Nan dengan semangat

"tentu saja, tapi apa kau sudah bisa mengontrol Mako-mu?" tanya Suci pada Nan

"ya! Kadang Rukan mengajarkannya padaku!" jawab Nan dengan bangga

"benar sekali, nona Nan adalah murid yang cepat tanggap dia langsung bisa mengeluarkan Mako dalam jumlah yang besar" kata Rukan

"wah.. berarti setelah ini kau minta ajarkan Gackt saja untuk berlatih menembak saat liburan" kata Suci

"ya! Mohon bantuannya ya Gackt!" kata Nan

"saya merasa terhormat tuan putri" kata Gackt dengan Sopan

"kau di kasih apa aja?" tanya Gackt pada Rukan

"baju kali ini lebih tebal dari yang biasanya, tapi aku merasa mudah menggunakannya, dan juga aku merasa kekuatan magick ku meningkat pesat" kata Rukan

"tentu saja, kau pikir buat apa aku kasi kau power shard? Di tambah lagi gelang mu itu sangat susah membuatnya, lebih susah dari pada kalung ini" kata Gackt yang mengingat bagaimana capek dan susahnya membentuk altena ingot yang tidak boleh di bakar untuk tidak menghilangkan efek magick++ nya itu

"hahaha... terimakasih deh kalau begitu.." kata Rukan

"eh, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau mengatasi nona Vivian kemarin?" tanya Nan yang penasaran

"ah.. itu... rahasia! Hohohoh.." jawab Suci dengan nada sombong yang membuat Nan makin penasaran

"soal strategi nya?" tanya Nan lagi

"jangan bilang Rukan belum memberitahumu?" tanya Suci dan Nan langsung memelototi Rukan

"saya sudah tahu, tapi saya pikir Nona tidak perlu di beritahu" kata Rukan yang takut-takut dan Suci hanya menghela nafas, itu masih mending dari pada Maya yang sama sekali tidak tahu, untung aku menaruh Yee Sung dan You di situ , mungkin saja mereka sedang teriak-teriak. Batin Suci

"begini..."

-di tempat Younita dan Devi-

"kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan perintah Suci denga baik! Bagaimana kalau tadi Yee Sung tidak memberitahu kita! Mungkin kita juga akan terbunuh di sana!" teriak Devi yang baru saja mendengar rencana dari Yee Sung dan juga You, dan sekarang ia mencekik Maya yang hanya bisa meronta-ronta minta ampun

"ma-maaf! Habis nona Suci pakai bahasa dewa! Saya tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan isyaratnya!" kata Maya

"makanya belajar lebih banyak! Kau ini butler keluarga Rosenkrantz kan!" teriak Devi lagi dan You hanya menghela nafas saja. Dan tiba-tiba kereta kuda sudah berhenti

"sepertinya sudah sampai" kata Yee Sung yang langsung berdiri dan keluar dari kereta kuda

"silahkan turun Nona" kata Yee Sung mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Younita dan Younita menerimanya dan turun dari kereta kuda itu, lalu Maya yang hampir mati melakukan hal yang sama

"ah! Nona Rosenkrantz! Selamat datang di kediaman kami!" kata seorang bapak yang sepertinya pemilik rumah, tubuhhnya sangat berisi dan tinggi dan juga rambutnya mulai memutih.

"ah.. tuan Rove, terimakasih.. maaf atas ketidak hadiran tunangan saya kali ini, sebagai gantinya saya membawa teman-teman saya yang tertarik dengan usaha tuan" kata Devi dengan sopan

"hohoho.. tidak apa-apa.. saya berterima kasih anda mau mengenalkan teman-teman anda pada saya, silahkan masuk.. para tamu yang lain sudah datang" kata sang pemilik rumah dan mereka semua masuk kedalam rumah yang mewah itu. Saat mereka masuk mereka melihat banyak bangsawan yang berkumpul dan berbincang seperti di acara pesta pertemuan seperti biasa nya.

"kalian mengertikan? You dan Yee Sung akan berjaga di ruangan ini, aku dan Gackt akan ke ruang para iblis berkumpul. Nan ke bagian belakang untuk melihat keadaan dibagian sana dan Devi ke tempat para pelayan, selagi Nan menyusup kebelakang Maya pergi menyusup mencari ruangan bosnya dan menghapal rumah ini, dengan kata lain kau akan berkeliling rumah ini dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit mengerti?" bisik Suci pada mereka dan mereka semua hanya mengangguk lalu mulai berpencar, dan Maya langsung menghilang tanpa ada yang menyadari nya.

"oh? Kemana Tuan Putri Nan?" tanya sang pemilik rumah pada Devi.

"katanya dia mau menyapa kenalannya dulu" kata Devi berbohong sebenarnya Nan sedang menyusup bersama Rukan ke halaman belakang. Sedangkan You dan Yee Sung bersama Suci dan Gackt ada di tengah memperhatikan satu persatu tamu dan pelayan yang ada di sana dengan seksama

"hebat, mereka bisa sampai seperti ini.. sepertinya tidak akan mudah" kata Gackt

"eh?" tanya You bingung dengan perkataan Gackt yang tidak jelas itu

"Yee Sung, jagalah nona mu dengan baik saat kami semua tidak ada di sini. Menurutku tempat ini adalah tempat berbahaya ke dua setelah ruangan boss nya" kata Suci yang membuat kewaspadaan Yee Sung meningkat.

"di sini Maya, aku akan mengirimkan peta ruangan ini beserta dapur serta tempat di mana anak buah berkumpul" kata Maya dari kejauhan. Mereka memakai walkey talkey micro untuk berhubungan jarak jauh, lalu tak lama setelah itu mereka melihat peta dari kontak lens khusus buatan perusahaan Suci yang sering di gunakan para penyusup di kemiliteran. Seperti yang di duga Suci ruangan bos ada di bagian atas serta para iblis kroco ada di seluruh rumah.

"baiklah, kita bergerak,... sekarang!" seru Suci pelan. Dan Maya langsung kembali ke tempat Devi yang menyudut ke dekat pintu samping yang menghubungkan ruang para pelayan serta dapur, Nan sudah berhasil masuk ke bagian belakang bersama Rukan, lalu Suci langsung di angkat Gackt dengan cepat ke lantai paling atas, tak lebih dari semenit semua sudah ada di posisi masing-masing.

"saya akan melihat keadaan di dalam ruangan" kata Gackt pada Suci dan ia hanya mengangguk saja sambil melihat sekeliling jika-jika ada orang yang muncul seketika, lalu Gackt langsung mengintip ke dalam ruangan yang merupakan kamar utama itu, saat ia mengintip ke dalam kamar dari lubang kunci yang ada di sana, betapa kagetnya dia melihat pemandangan yang ada di dalam itu

"bagai mana?" tanya Suci yang menyadari ekspresi kagetnya Gackt.

"nona, saya ada permintaan" kata Gackt

"kenapa?"

"saya tidak ingin nona melihat ini, jika nona tidak mengabulkan permohonan saya yang satu ini saya tidak yakin kita akan selamat"

"baiklah, apa itu?"

"izinkan saya menutup mata anda dan mengikat ke dua tangan dan kaki anda" kata Gackt

"ehh!"

-to be continued-


	4. Chapter 3 Battle in the Mansion part 2

"banyak sekali.." gumam Nan saat melihat beberapa iblis yang serba hitam itu berjaga di bagian belakang rumah

"mungkin mereka sudah tahu tentang keberadaan mereka di kota ini, jadi memperketat penjagaan yang ada" kata Rukan "aku khawatir dengan ke adaan yang lain, terutama nona Younita dan nona Devi" lanjut Rukan lagi

"maksud mu?" tanya Nan yang penasaran dengan perkataan Rukan itu

"maaf, ruangan ini sudah penuh dengan sihir ilusi. Dan yang paling kuat ada di ruang belakang,disini dan ruang atas, kalau di ruang utama tidak terlalu kuat, tapi iblisnya bejibun" jawab Rukan dengan nada yang sedikit khawatir

"! Apa mereka sudah tahu!" tanya Nan yang kaget dengan jawaban Rukan

"kemungkinan besar Nona Suci serta para butler lain sudah tahu, tapi kalau Nona Devi dan Nona You saya ragu mereka akan di beritahu oleh butler mereka" kata Rukan

"selama ada mereka mungkin tidak apa-apa" kata Nan "terus, kenapa aku dan kau tidak terkena ilusinya?" tanya Nan pad Rukan

"aku sudah menge-spell magick anti ilusi pada kita" jawab Rukan sambil nge-peace. Dan a vein popped dari kepala Nan

"ke-kenapa kau tidak memberikan pada semua!" tanya Nan yang setengah berteriak.

"kalau saya menaikkan jaraknya sama saja ilusinya akan hilang dan mereka semua akan sadar, di tambah kita akan langsung kena serang secara bersamaan" kata Rukan. Dan Nan hana diam saja.

"baiklah.. ini daerah yang di tunjukkan oleh si kecil itu kan..? kita hanya di suruh mengawasi saja dari sini hingga ada perintah dari atas. Benarkan?" Devi dan Maya yang sudah sampai di dapur, dan di sebelah dapur ada ruang para pelayang ber istirahat. Sekarang mereka sedang bersembunyi di balik tumpukan tepung.

"benar! Jadi kita hanya menunggu suara berisik dari luar atau perintah dari atas sana.." kata Maya.

"hm…" hanya itu yang di katakana Devi

"maaf Nona, hingga kita keluar dari sini mohon anda jangan jauh-jauh dari saya" kata Maya dengan wajah serius, Devi yang sudah mengerti dengan ekspresi Maya hanya mengangguk saja tanda mengerti.

"dan juga, saya mohon jangan terlelap dalam kabut mimpi ini" sambung Maya yang setengah berbisik, tapi Devi masih bisa mendengarnya.

"apa maksudmu?" tany Devi heran

"saya hanya minta anda untuk konsentrasi kok.." jawab Maya dengan lembut dan juga setengah berbohong pada Devi. Situasinya akan sangat gawat jika Nona Devi terkena ilusi yang lebih dalam, pusatnya ada di atas, aku harap Gackt cepat menyelesaikannya sebelum Nona kehilangan kesadaran. Batin Maya yang tidak mau memberi tagu Devi tentang ruangan yang sudah penuh dengan iblis serta ilusi yang sangat kuat itu.

"Yee Sung, bagaimana keadaan sekitar?" Tanya You pada Yee Sung yang baru saja menghampiri Younita,

"setengah dari tamu di sini adalah iblis yang menyamar, kita harus bersikap biasa untuk tidak menarik perhatian mereka" kata Yee Sung

"jadi benar kalau di sini tempat kedua yang paling berbahaya ya. Soalnya hanya di sini yang paling banyak orang" kata You yang masih dengan sikap waspada.

"hei! Apa maksud mu!" Tanya Suci pada Gackt, Gackt tidak menjawab apa-apa, dia langsung menutup mata Suci serta mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki nya, karena berisik dia juga menutup mulutnya.

"hmffh!" Suci berusaha memberontak tapi tenaga Gackt sangat kuatjadi dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"maaf kan saya. Ini demi kebaikan Nona sendiri" kata Gackt yang menaruh Suci di lantai dan ia mengeluarkan sebuah alat yang berfungsi sebagai barrier. Bentuknya seperti sebuah cube kecil yang tembus pandang, Gackt meletakkan cube itu di dekat Suci dan sebuah cahaya muncul dari cube itu dan muncul barrier warna biru yang sedikit tembus pandang di sekitar Suci duduk. Lalu ia masuk ke dalam kamar utama yang baru saja di intipnya tadi.

"ckckckck... tidak aku sangka yang datang adalah kawan sebangsa ku ..." kata seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang yang mempunyai badan yang kecil tapi berisi semua, mukanya sangat mirip dengan Suci.

"selamat malam... nama saya adalah Gackt Camui, butler pribadi Nona belum pernah ketemu sebelumnya kan? Nyonya besar DarkHeart terdahulu.. Nyonya Crhistine DarkHeart" kata Gackt tersenyum sinis pada perempuan itu. Mendengar namanya di debut perempuan itu langsung mengambil satu langkah ke belakang. Dan Gackt mulai mengeluarkan handgun nya itu.

"ck... si Gackt itu terlalu panik ya? Dia mengikatku dengna barang seperti ini mana mungkin bertahan lama..." kata Suci yang sudah melepaskan dirinya dari ikatan yang di buat Gackt, ia mematikan Cube itu dan berjalan menuju kamar utama dan tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung membuka pintu yang berornamen klasik emas itu. Saat kedua pintu besar itu terbuka yang di terlihat olehnya adalah seorang perempuan yang membuat nya jatuh ke dalam kegelapan, perempuan yang membuat dia melupakan apa yang namanya kasih sayang seorang orang tua, perempuan yang mempertemukannya dengan pertarungan yang selama ini di jalaninya.

"i...bu..." kata Suci saat melihat perempuan itu. benar, wanita cantik yang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan itu adalah ibu nya Suci, sekarang ia berada di pihak iblis karena tergiur akan kekuatan,kekuasaan, dan kecantikan yang di tawarkan oleh iblis 9 tahun lalu,karena dendamnya pada iblis yang mengambil kedua orang tuannya itu lah dia bertemu dengan Gackt.

"tsk! Aku ceroboh... nona! Saya mohon segera keluar dari sini!" kata Gackt yang langsung berlari ke arah Suci dan tiba-tiba Suci langsung jatuh ke lantai dan Gackt berhenti seketika dan langsung berbalik ke arah ibunya Suci dan melihat tangannya yang sedikir memancarkan aura, pertanda dia baru saja mengespell magic. Lalu Gackt langsung ke arah Suci dan melihat matanya yang sudah tidak ada cahaya lagi di dalamnya, dengan kata lain, dia terkena ilusi.

"kusoooo..." geram Gackt dan langsung menyerang ibunya Suci setelah ia melindungi nya dengan Cube.

-di tempat Devi-

"nona, tunggu di sini" kata Maya yang mengeluarkan Cube yang di berikan oleh Gackt sebelum ke sini. Lalu meletakkannya di dekat Devi dan sebuah barrier mengelilinginya.

"eh?"

"di atas sudah bertarung, para iblis sudah di panggil ke atas untuk membantu tuannya, aku harus menghadang mereka untuk memudahkan pekerjaan di atas, di bagian belakang dan juga ruang utama sudah bertarung sekarang" jelas Maya pada Devi.

"baiklah.. aku percayakan padamu" kata Devi

"baik, dan nona, tolong anda selalu sibukkan diri anda, jangan sampai melamun" kata Maya dan ia langsungkeluar dari persembunyiannya sambil mengeluarkan twin saber nya.

"let's rock!" gumamnya sambil menjilat salah satu sabernya itu. dan langsung menyerang para pelayan yang sebenarnya iblis itu yang sedang bersiaga menghadapi Maya yang muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka.

Apa maksud si Maya itu? tumben-tumbenan dia perhatian sekali pada ku. Sampai memerintahku begitu, memang apa yang sedang terjadi? Batin Devi yang sedang menyaksikan Maya membantai para iblis itu secara gila-gilaan dan sangat thriller. Lalu samar-samar ia melihat seseorang menghampirinya, lalu setelah agak dekat Devi yang terus memperhatikan orang itu menahan nafasnya dan air mata keluar dari matanya itu.

"kau..." gumamnya saat melihat seorang laki-laki berambut pirang, dan bermata biru yang sangat tampan. Sementara itu Maya yang tengah bertarung melihat Devi yang menangis sambil mengadah ke atas. Aku sudah ingatkan dia malah secepat ini kenanya. Pikir Maya yang langsung menyimpan twin sabernya dan mengeluarkan gitar yang nangkring di punggungnya itu. lalu memainkannya.

"NGGGIINNNGGG!" dan para iblis terhempas akibat suara gitar nya itu. lalu ia melanjutkan permainannya sambil berlari ke arah Devi

"ooooiii! Nonaaa! SADARLAHHH!" teriak Maya yang masih juga bermain gitar.

Karena permainan Maya yang super berisik itu akhirnya Devi tersadar.

"hah!" Devi tersadar dan Maya yang masih bertarung berlari secepat mungkin ke tempat Devi

"kan udah ku bilang jangan melamun!" teriak Maya pada Devi

"berisik! Gimana mau nggak melamun! Kerjaan aja nggak ada!" teriak Devi pada Maya

"ya sudah.. nona bawa senjata tidak! Biar ikut bertarung.." tanya maya pada Devi

"mana ada.. pakai senapan aja belepotan.. ntar kau pula yang jadi sasaran ku" kata Devi dengan santai

"ck.. kalau begitu terpaksa harus sakit kuping dulu ya" kata Maya lalu muka Devi langsung memucat hebat.

"tung-" "NGGGGIIIINNNGGGG!" suara gitar Maya semakin menggila dan Devi langsung menutup telinganya, walaupun masih terdengar tapi lumayan tidak membuat telinga Devi budek.

"wah.. itu suara gitar Maya kan?" tanya Yee Sung yang sedang bertarung sendirian melawan ratusan iblis yang mengelilingi dirinya dan juga Younita yang sedang berada dalam barrier

"kalau begini ilusinya akan berkurang sedikit, jadi aku akan lebih bebas" gumamnya dan langsung memukul lantai dan lantai tersebut menjadi retak dan batu-batunya terhempas ke atas lalu Yee Sung menendang batu-batu tersebut ke arah para iblis.

'bang! Bang!' terdengar suara tembakan dari handgun milik Gackt. Sedangkan Chris terus menghindar

"khukhukhu.. tidak kusangka, anak ku yang manis itu bisa memimpin keluarga gelap itu" kata Chris yang sedang menghindari rentetan tembakan Gackt.

"akai tsuki.. akai tsuki.." terdengar suara bening yang merdu dari seorang anak perempuan yang berumur sekitar 5 tahun itu, ia memakai gaun merah yang cantik dengan pita putih menghiasi rambutnya yang di potong pendek itu.

"Suci... sedang apa di situ?" tanya seorang perempuan cantik berambut hitam panjang yang memakai gaun malam yang indah. Dia sedang piknik bersama suami dan anaknya di bawah pohon bersama suami dan anaknya.

"ibu... aku sedang memetik mawar. Cantik sekali lo" kata Suci kecil yang sedang memetik setangkai mawar merah.

"wah. Benar.. coba tunjukkan ke ayah" kata ibu nya Suci dan Suci yang langsung pergi ke bawah pohon menghampiri ayahnya yang sedang minum teh

"ayah.. ayah.. lihat.. aku menemukan mawar yang indah" kata Suci menunjukkan sebuah mawar pada ayahnya itu.

"wah.. bagus sekali.. mau di simpan?" tany ayahnya Suci dan Suci hanya mengangguk dengan muka merah merona, menyatakan kalau dirinya sangat senang.

"khekhekhe... kelihatannya kalian sangat senang ya" kata seorangiblis dengan tubuh serba hitam dengan tanduk merah menjulur diatas kepalanya.

"ah! Si-siapa kau!" tanya ayahnya Suci dengan waspada.

"hm... Christine dan Earl Freyd DarkHeart beserta putri bungsu mereka, walaupun kalian berdua terlihat senang tetapi kalian sebenarnya sangat kesal dengan keadaan keluarga kalian sekarang kan?" tanya Setan yang tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Freyd itu

"apa maksudmu!" tanya Freyd dengan kasar

"usaha dan reputasi kalian semakin memburuk karena kualitas produksi kalian menurun bukan, kalian juga kehilangan posisi di Gaea, sudah pasti kalian akan tertekan" kata setan tersebut sambil mendekati Freyd dan juga keluarganya. Mendengar hal itu Freyd makin waspada

"bagaimana kalau kalian bergabung dengan kami huh? Kekuasaan, kekayaan, kekuatan, awet muda.. semuanya! Bisa kalian dapatkan dengan cara yang mudah! Huh?" sang iblis menawarkan pada mereka untuk bergabung dengan kelompok mereka, Suci yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menangis di dekapan ibunya

"kekuasaan? Harta? Kekuatan? Semua bisa kami dapatkan hanya dengan bergabung dengan kalian?" tanya Freyd yang dengan mudahnya terpengaruh ajakan iblis tersebut.

"tentu saja!" seru iblis itu.

"istriku! Kita bisa hidup lebih tenang jika bergabung dengan mereka! Kecantikanmu ini pun akan selalu abadi selamanya! Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Freyd pada Christ, istrinya.

"kecantikan ku akan abadi? Jadi aku tidak perlu di gunjing oleh para perempuan menor itu?" tanya Christ pada suaminya itu.

"benar sekali nona!" kata iblis itu membenarkan pertanyaan Christ

"aku mau!" kata mereka berdua serempak

"ibu.. ayah.." panggil Suci yang tubuhnya bergetar akibat takut

"ah.. suci.. kau mau ikut kami kan? Menuju kesenangan yang tanpa batas itu" bujuk Christ pada anak semata wayangnya itu

"tap-tapi.. dia kan iblis.. iblis itu.. jahat.." kata Suci takut-takut.

"kalau begitu ya sudah, kau tinggal saja di sini, orang seperti mu tidak di butuhkan di sini" kata iblis itu dan mereka bertiga –ayah,ibu Suci serta sang iblis- pergi meninggalkan Suci sendiri yang menangis tersedu-sedu

"hm.. tentu saja, walaupun dia terjatuh dalam kegelapan. Tapi hatinya tidak terjatuh sepenuhnya, itu lah yang menyebabkan dia menjadi kuat seperti sekarang walaupun tidak mengerti apa arti kasih sayang yang sebenarnya" kata Gackt pada Christ

"hah! Iblis hina seperti mu diam saja!" kata Chris pada Gackt dan menyerangnya tapi meleset. Lalu tiba-tiba Christ terkena serangan listrik dari depan

"kyyyyyaaaaaaahhhhh!" rintih Christ yang stun akibat listrik tersebut.

"lama sekali nona sadar" kata Gackt pada Suci yang sedang memegang sebuah pistol dengan thunder materia bergelantungan di ujung pistol

"habis mimpi indah sih... jadi enak deh" kata Suci pada Gackt dengan wajah polos.

"apa! Mustahil! Ilusiku bekerja dengan cara memunculkan ingatan masa lalu yang membuat korban gagal mental!" kata Christ yang heran saat melihat Suci bangkit lagi.

"gagal mental? Maaf saja, tapi yang seperti itu sejak 9 tahun lalu aku aku sudah kena" kata Suci dengan santai.

"dasar ibu tidak bertanggung jawab. Meninggalkan seorang anak kecil yang tidak mempunyai apa-apa sendiri menghadapi berbagai macam masalah yang kalian wariskan ke dia dari masa lalu kalian. Manusia seperti kalian lebih kejam dari iblis jahannam Hell" kata Suci pada ibunya itu, ia berjalan dengan tenang ke arah Gackt yang sudah berlutut dan merentangkan tangan kiri nya untuk di duduki oleh Suci. Christ yang heran melihat itu hanya menatapnya dengan heran. Ia melangkah mundur untuk jaga-jaga.

"ke-kenapa kau..."

"huhuhuhuhu.. hihi... Hahahahahahahaha! Ahaha!" Suci tertawa terbahak-bahak di atas gendongan Gackt, melihat ibunya kebingungan sedangkan Gackt hanya menyeringai sedikit sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"ja-jangan-jangan kau!" Christ menduga sesuatu tentang Gackt, matanya menatap Gackt dengan tajam dan tangannya bersiap-siap mengeluarkan magic yang lain.

"saya apa?" tanya Gackt dengan sopan.

"ternyata kau adalah iblis dari Jahannam Hell. Teh Cursed one" kata Christ yang magick-nya sudah ter-spell setengah. Lalu Suci menembak tangan Christ "khekhekhekhe.. tebakan yang jitu.." kata Suci

"berarti kau tahu siapa saja pemegang ke 4 protomateria" kata Christ, mendengar itu sontak Suci dan Gackt kaget dan semakin waspada

"jangan-jangan... persiapan pembangkitannya sudah selesai?" tanya Gackt pada Christ

"khukhu.. tepat sekali.. nah, kalian.. cepat jawab pertanyaan ku. Atau kalian akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia ini" ancam Christ meng-spell magick lain.

"itu magick serangan, hati-hati nona" bisik Gackt pada Suci. lalu Suci mengeluarkan sebuah sniper entah dari mana.

"sayonara" kata Suci dan menembakannya pada Christ tapi ia berhasil menghindar, dan tiba-tiba banyak peluru yang menembus tubuhnya. Dan darah bercucuran dari tubuhnya itu.

"kerja bagus" kata Suci pada Gackt yang memegang machine gun yang masih berasap itu

"tidak kusangka manusia, ah bukan. Iblis laknat seperti dia masih bisa mengeluarkan darah" sambung Suci dan Gackt berjalan menuju pintu keluar dengan Suci yang duduk di tangannya itu.

"tu-tunggu.. jangan kau ambil anak ku.." kata Christ yang berusaha bangun. Darah masih keluar dari mulut dan tubuhnya

"baru sekarang kau berlagak jadi ibu, selama ini kemana aja kau?" kata Suci yang mengeluarkan sniper tadi.

"foei!" keluar bola api dari tangan Christ dan dengan sigap Gackt langsung ke belakang Christ dalam satu kedipan mata, dan Suci menembak kepala Christ tepat di tengahnya hingga bolong.

"ayo cepat kebawah, si You dan yang lainnya pasti sudah kewalahan" kata Suci dan Gackt serta Suci langsung keluar meninggalkan mayat Christ di sana terbaring dengan darah bercucuran.

"ah! Ilusinya sudah hilang!" kata Maya yang langsung menyimpan gitarnya di pungunggnya dan mengeluarkan twin saber peraknya itu.

"khukhukhu.. nona. Saya menunggu perintah dari anda" kata Maya dengan mata menalak setan yang haus daarah.

"send them to the hell" kata Devi memeberi perintah pada Maya.

"aye" jawab Maya dengan sopan dan langsung menyerang para iblis yang ada di hadapannya.

"ugh.. mereka tidak ada habis-habisnya" kata Yee Sung yang baru berhasil menghabisi setengah dari iblis di ruang tamu itu.

"hell... wave!" Rukan mengeluarkan magick apinya dan lingkaran api muncul di lantai membakar beberapa iblis yang ada di dalam lingkaran itu.

"Nan!" panggil You pada Nan yang sudah ada di dalam barrier bersamanya.

"ternyata di sini sangat ramai ya" kata Nan pada You

"ck.. lamaa sekali kau" kata Yee Sung pada Rukan yang ada di belakangnya

"maaf.. habis tadi keasyikan sih" kata Rukan pada Yee Sung. Dan mereka berdua langsung berpisah dan menyerang ke arah para iblis.

"blizzaga!" Rukan meng-cast magick es tingkat atas yang jarak serangnya sangata luas, hampir setengah iblis di ruangan itu mati tertusuk bongkahan es.

"MINGGIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRR!" teriak Maya dan Devi yang di gendong Maya dengan gaya bridal style. Mereka muncul dari atas You dan Nan. Lalu Maya mendarat di dekat barrier dan langsung mencampakkan Devi pada Nan.

"jagain bentar!" kata Maya langsung masuk ke arena pertarungan yang ramai itu.

"hei kau! Dasar tidak sopaaannn!" teriak You pada Maya, tapi sepertinya Maya tidak mendengar itu.

-BOM!- ledakkan terjadi tepat di depan ke 3 nona bangsawan itu.

"charge!" kata Suci memberi perintah pada para butler yang langsung mengelilingi barrier yang ada di tengah.

"hei pendek! kau tidak masuk!" tanya You pada Suci.

"chibbiko! Cepat masuk! Ntar para monster itu makan kamu loh!" sambung Devi

"siapa yang kalian panggil pendek! duduk dan lihat saja! Jangan banyak protes!" teriak Suci pada mereka berdua sambil menembakkan machine gun nya pada mereka bertiga.

"hei! Kok aku juga kena!" teriak Nan yang kesal karena hampir di bunuh ileh Suci walaupun gagal karena ada barrier yang melindungi mereka.

"siapa suruh di situ! Gackt, Rukan! Gunakan serangan area! Yee Sung dan Maya! BABAT MEREKA!" perintah Suci dengan kasar pada mereka semua.

"AYE!"

"hai, kami sama!"

"yes, my lady"

"as you wish" jawab mereka ber empat sambil mengambil ancang-ancang.

"YA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MATI!" teriak Maya yang memotong-motong para iblis itu dengan napsu yang besar.

"hah! Hyaaahhh!" Yee Sung yang bertarung dengan tangan kosong dengan mudahnya mematahkan tulang-benulang para iblis itu, dengan tendangan dan tinjuannya itu.

"kalian iblis gelap jatuh saja ke dalam kegelapan" kata Rukan yang meng-cast sebuah magick lagi.

"DARKGA!" dan serangan kegelapan yang seperti naga hitam itu menghabisi para iblis dengan sukses.

"bagus! Sedikit lagi!" kata Suci yang sedang asyiknya menembakki iblis yang tersisa dengan machine gun yang di lengkapi fire materia. Di belakangnya Gackt menembaki iblisnya hanya dengan sebuah hand gun tanpa materia. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya semua iblis yang ada di situ berhasil di basmi juga.

"whew..." keluh Nan yang duduk di sofa yang masih tersisa di ruangan itu bersama Suci,Devi, dan You.

"gilaaaa! Baru kali ini aku bisa mengatasi misi seperti ini dengan beresss!" kata Maya dengan semangat

"biasanya gimana?" tanya Gackt pad Yee Sung

"kalau tidak di bunuhnya semua dulu dia akan menghancurkan tempat kejadian" jawab Yee Sung

"jadi tidak ada informasi yang dapat dong" kata Rukan

"benar, makanya misi yang sering di berikan oleh ketua adalah membunuh atau mengeleminasi tanpa perlu mengumpulkan informasi lagi" sambung Devi dengan lemas.

"oh iya Nan, bagaimana dengan pesanan ku?" tanya Suci pada Nan

"ah, aku sudah mengunmpulkan banyak info yang menarik dari anjing belakang sana" jawab Nan pada Suci

"semuanya tolong diam dan dengarkan. Nan, silahkan jelaskan pada kami dengan terperinci" kata Suci dan Nan mengambil nafas panjang untuk memulai penjelasannya itu.

"menurut mereka, mereka ke sini untuk mencari tahu tentang keberadaan 4 protomateria yang katanya di gunakan untuk membangunkan 'Raja' mereka yang selama ini tersegel tepat di bawah istana iblis. Dan mereka di pimpin oleh salah satu orang kepercayaan pemerintah iblis. Yaitu Christine DarkHeart, awalnya mereka hanya ingin menyamar tanpa di ketahui oleh siapa pun tapi karena kecerobohan salah satu ketua tim di antara mereka, mereka jadi ketahuan dan terpaksa harus menjaga ketat pengamanan mereka, mereka juga membunuh pemilik serta seluruh orang rumah ini dan menggantikan posisi mereka" jelas Nan pada mereka. Mendengar nama DarkHeart di sebut, otomatis Devi serta yang lainnya melihat Gackt dan Suci.

"Nyonya Christine DarkHeart itu kan..." kata Yee Sung dengan ragu-ragu

"dia adalah ibuku. Beberapa tahun lalu kalian mengira kedua orang tuaku mati dan mayatnya tidak dapat di temukan kan?" tanya Suci pada mereka semua.

"benar, 9 tahun lalu, tuan dan nyonya DarkHeart terlibat kecelakaan misterius yang menyebabkan kematian mereka, dan menurut media hanya anak satu-satunya lah yang selamat yaitu kau. Suci DarkHeart" jelas You dan Suci hanya memejamkan matanya sebentar dan mengangguk sedikit

"benar, itu yang di katakan media. Tapi yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah mereka yang lemah karena kondisi keluarga yang memburuk terkena rayuan setan dan masuk ke dalam nya. Dan baru saja tadi aku bertemu dengan perempuan iblis itu dan membunuhnya bersama Gackt, iyakan.. gackt?" tanya Suci pada Gackt dan Gackt hanya mengangguk sanja. You,Devi,Nan serta para butler kecuali Maya dan Gackt memucat setelah mendengar perkataan Suci itu.

"ternyata mereka sudah mencium keberadaan ke 4 protomateria itu. kita jadi harus lebih waspada" sambung Suci lagi

"la-lalu, apa itu protomateria? Dan apa itu 'raja iblis yang tersegel'?" tanya Devi

"dahulukala sekitar 200 tahun yang lalu para iblis berhasil membangkitkan raja mereka yang di sebut dengan Zweig, sang raja iblis yang emosinya tidak terkontrol dan juga sangat serakah dan kejam. Dia hanya dapat di bangunkan dengan protomateria spesial yaitu, materia of darkness, materia of physico, materia of honor dan materia of magick. Ke 4 materia spesial itu di perlukan untuk memenuhi kekuatan sang raja, materia of darkness di gunakan untuk menciptakan kekuatan kegelapan yang tanpa batas dan sangat kelam. Materia of Physico di gunakan karena seorang raja iblis harus memiliki kegilaan yang sangat mengerikan, Materia of Honor di gunakan untuk meningkatkan rasa tanggung jawab sang raja dsb, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa raja iblis seperti itu memerlukan hal beginian. Aku rasa raja terdahulu kurang kerjaan.. lalu materia of Magick sangat di perlukan untuk meningkatkan kekuatan raja secara drastis dan ke empat protomateria juga membuka segel yang di ciptakan raja terdahulu yang emosinya masih bisa terkontrol. Setelah berperang mati-matian para manusia dengan sukses menyegel kembali raja tersebut dan ke 4 materia itu jatuh kedalam neraka, entah neraka yang mana. Dan setelah sekian lama akhirnya materia itu muncul lagi di Kui land entah bagaimana caranya mereka tahu aku juga tidak tahu" jelas Suci panjang lebar.

"lalu, apakah kau sudah menemukan di mana letak protomateria itu?" tanya Younita pad Suci. suci terdiam sejenak dan menarik napas panjang, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar di ikuti oleh Gackt

"sampai sekarang aku belum mendapatkan informasi apa-apa tentang keberadaan protomateria itu. sekarang nona Vivian sedang berusaha untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang itu" kata Suci yang membuka pintu itu dan yang menyambutnya adalah bentangan langit malam yang berbintang.

"tidak kusangka, misinya akan secepat ini" gumam Nan yang berdiri dan berjalan keluar bersama Rukan lalu Devi,Younita,Yee Sung serta Maya mengikutinya dan mereka keluar dari rumah menuju gerbang bersama-sama. Dan saat sampai di gerbang mereka melihat Jowy,David,Dulas, serta Fiqri menunggu di kereta kuda masing-masing

"bagaimana?" tanya Jowy pada Suci yang baru duduk di dalam kereta kuda.

"Mission Completed" kata Suci dengan senyum yang puas.

"wah. Wah... tidak ku sangka akan begini jadinya" kata seorang pria tampan berambut hitam pendek yang menghampiri mayat Christ dan duduk di sampingnya sambil menyentuh leher Christ. Lalu sedikit cahaya berwarna ungu keluar dari tangannya, tak lama kemudian Christ kembali bernafas dan mendapat kan kembali kesadarannya.

"hah!" dia langsung terduduk begitu terbangun dan melihat laki-laki itu dengan nafas yang terengah-engah

"su-suamiku.. maaf kan.."

"sh.. sudah tidak apa-apa.. yang barusan tadi hanya percobaan saja.. tidak ada yang perlu di permasalahkan" kata laki-laki itu yang sebenarnya adalah Freyd, ayahnya Suci.

"ternyata putri kita sangatlah kuat ya" gumam Freyd yang sedang memeluk istrinya itu. sedangkan Suci dan Jowy duduk tenang di dalam kereta kuda sambil menikmati pemandangan luar. Informasi yang di berikan oleh Nan sedikit membuat Suci goyah, karena dia tidak menyangka kalau orangtuanya adalah petinggi di negri sebrang sana. Jika ibunya ada di situ, berarti ayahnya juga. Tapi kenapa tidak bisa ia temukan? Atau ayahnya memang sengaja tidak menampakkan diri? Entahlah.. sekarang ia hanya bisa menunggu balas dendam dari mereka...

-to be continued-

Angelinaaaa! *plaks(

Review please :3


	5. Chapter 5 A New Ally

"bosan.." gumam Devi yang sedang ada di kantornya. Pekerjaan semuanya telah selesai, sekarang dia sedang menunggu Maya yang masih menyiapkan makan siangnya itu.

"DEVI!" teriak Dulas yang langsung masuk kedalam kantor Devi.

"ah.. Dulas.. halo.." sapa Devi acuh tak acuh

"eh? Kok gitu sih!? Gak senang ya ketemu aku!?" tany Dulas yang mendramatisir kejadian itu.

"lebay ah.. pergi sana!" kata Devi dengan tajam kepada Dulas.

"hwaaaaaannngggg!" Dan Dulas langsung lari keluar dengan air mata bercucuran.

"ah.. tuan Dulas?" tanya Maya yang bingung melihat Dulas yang lari sambil menangis.

"akh.. pergi deh.. harus minta maaf nanti" kata Devi swt

"nona.. nona bilang apa tadi? Sampai dia nangis gitu" kata Maya yang meletakkan nampan mewah yang berisi teh serta makan siang Devi.

"ah.. tidak.. aku sedang bad mood jadi asal ceplos aja" jawab Devi sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"kalau begitu setelah makan siang ini mari ke tempat yang menyenangkan!" kata Maya menyarankan ide nya pada Devi.

"hah? Kemana?" tany Devi penasaran

"sudah.. makan saja dulu" kata Maya pada Devi.

-setelah itu-

"jadi.. ini yang kau sebut dengan tempat bagus?' tanya Devi pada Maya yang berdiri di sampingnya itu. sekarang mereka berada di depan kediaman Fon Scott.

"kenapa kita harus ketempat si banci itu!?" teriak Devi pada Maya.

"haha.. soalnya semua sedang ada di sini" kata Maya yang seenak kentut masuk ke kediaman Jowy itu.

"ayo nona!" kata Maya menarik tangan Devi.

-ruang kerja Jowy-

"jadi.. kenapa semua ada disini?" tanya Jowy yang bingung dengan kehadiran teman-temannya yang sedang main-main di ruang kerjanya itu.

"aku juga tidak tahu" kata Devi yang menyeruput tehnya dengan tenang

"aku ke sini mau curhat..." kata Dulas dengan aura suram keluar dari tubuhnya, ia menyudut di dekat rak buku.

"tidak ada kerjaan sih" kata Nan

"ya tapi kenapa larinya ke rumah ku!?" teriak Jowy yang langsung membanting tangannya ke meja

"soalnya hanya anda yang punya kerjaan jadi kami semua datang untuk mengganggu!" kata David yang sepertinya ingin memulai kericuhan

"sudah lah, kami nggak ganggu kok.. iyakan cel?" tanya Nan pada Suci dan Suci hanya mengangguk saja.

"pokoknya kalian jangan ribut ya!" Jowy memperingatkan semuanya dan mereka sepertinya tidak memperdulikan hal itu, mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka dan Jowy melanjutkan kerjaannya itu.

"ah! Benar! Benar! Lalu.."

"setelah itu dia langsung marah-marah dan melempar semua barang yang ada!"

"eh? Benar? Hahahah..."

"berisik!"

"ugh.." geram Jowy yang terganggu dengan suara para cewek itu

"ah. Dia malu!"

"kyahahahaha" Jowy yang mulai tidak sabar mendengar keributan yang terjadi di ruang kerjanya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi

"KELUAR!" teriaknya sambil menendang mereka semua dari sana.

"apa sih!? Dasar pelit!" kata Dulas yang sebal

"ihh!" geram Suci yang menerobos masuk lagi ke dalam ruang kerja Jowy

"wah. Nekat" kata Fiqri

"kalau nona mungkin tidak apa-apa. Karena tuan dan Nona sudah sampai sini bagaimana kalau saya ajak berkeliling rumah?" Valand menawarkan diri

"ide bagus, aku penasaran dengan rumah seorang jendral ini" kata Nan yang setuju.

"baiklah.. mari ikut saya" kata Gackt dan mereka semua mengikuti ia dan Valand.

-di lorong yang antah berantah di bagian rumah mana-

"rumah ini seperti rumah bangsawan lainnya. Terdiri dari bangunan utama, taman depan,taman belakang, rumah kaca, gudang, dan basement" jelas Valand.

"wah.. terus apa yang membuat rumah ini spesial?" tanya David pada Valand.

"jebakannya serta koleksi senjata model lama dari yang 200 tahun lalu hingga sekarang" jawab Valand

"jebakan?" tanya You dengan muka horror

"ya.. kalau orang yang belum terbiasa dengan rumah ini berjalan sendiri bisa mati hanya berjalan selama kurang dari 15 menit" kata Valand dengan muka innocent,

"benar, pertama kali kemari aku jatuh ke dalam labirin bawah tanah" sambung Gackt

"ya.. untung kau bisa keluar. Kalau tidak tuan besar pun tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan mu" kata Valand, mendengar perbincangan itu semuanya langsung merapat dengan muka yang pucat ketakutan

"boleh kami lihat ruangan senjata itu?" tanya Fiqri yang ingin memperbaiki suasana

"tentu saja. Mari.." ajak Valand pada semuanya.

-ruang persenjataan-

"wah.. ini kan buku dari tempat iblis" kata Rukan yang melihat sebuah buku tebal yang tersimpan dalam lemari kaca khusus

"kau bisa baca?" tanya Gackt pada Rukan

"tentu saja.. huruf nya sangat mudah, seperti mantra pemanggil.." kata Rukan

"summon?" tanya Yee Sung pada Rukan

"bukan. Seperti memanggil seseuatu yang jauh tapi dekat dengan kita" kata Rukan, dan tanda tanya terpampang dengan indah di kepala semua orang yang mendengarnya

"maksudmu seperti keluarga?" tanya Maya

"tepat!" jawab Rukan dengan mantap. Lalu Maya melihat buku itu dan membacanya dengan kuat

"Xxxor 199 Zweur KhiMsan Kall E FafA nauWe!" seru Maya dan tiba-tiba srbuah cahaya muncul di depannya membentuk tubuh manusia.

"a-apa!?" Maya kaget dengan munculnya cahanya itu

"oi maya ! apa yang kau baca tadi!?" tanya Luca pada Maya ia dan yang lainnya menutup mata mereka dengan tangan karena silau

"aku tidak tahu artinya. Tapi bacaanya begitu, jadi aku baca saja!" jawab Maya yang ikutan bingung

"jadi kau sama sekali tidak tahu artinya tapi baca dengan lancar begitu!?" tanya Devi dan Maya hanya cengengesan saja. Tak lama setelah itu akhirnya cahaya itu memudar, dan muncul seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam yang sedikit panjang berwarnya merah di bagian ujung-ujungnya sedangkan bagian tengah rambutnya berwarna hitam, ia kurus tinggi, berpakaian sweater tanpa lengan dengan gelang di kedua tangannya dan celana ngatung serta sepatu hitam. Mukanya sangat tampan dan terkesan cool, ia juga menyandang gitar di punggungnya.

"loh?" kata cowok itu yang bingung mendapat dirinya berada di tengah kerumunan orang-orang itu. ia melihat satu persatu muka mereka semua hingga perhatiannya memusat pada Maya yang juga melihatinya dengan tatapan yang menduga-duga

"Maya?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"loh? Aiji?" tanya Maya yang sepertinya mengenal laki-laki itu.

"jadi kau benar-benar Maya!?" tanya laki-laki yang di panggil Aiji oleh Maya

"Aiji! Ahahahah! Senang sekali bertemu dengan mu!? Kemana saja kau selama ini!?" kata Maya yang langsung memeluk Aiji dan Aiji membalas pelukannya.

"kau kenal?" tanya Gackt pada Maya

"ah... dia kakak ku" kata Maya

"aku Aiji, kakaknya Maya. Salam kenal, dan terimakasih telah menjaga adik ku selama ini" kata Aiji memperkenalkan diri

"eh!? Kau punya kakak!?" tanya Devi

"iya, memang dia bukan kakak kandung sih.. tapi dia sudah ku anggap sebagai kakakku" kata Maya

"sebaiknya kita pindah tempat dulu, tidak enak ngomong sambil berdiri" kata Aiji pada mereka semua

Sepertinya dia lebih beres dari Maya, sukur deh. Batin semua orang yang ada di situ.

-di taman-

"saya menyiapkan snack untuk kalian semua" kata Valand yang membawa berbagai macam kue dan minuman ke atas meja tempat mereka berkumpul di bantu oleh beberapa maid. Jowy sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya di bantu oleh Suci. semua butler berdiri kecuali Aiji yang akan menjadi sasaran interogasi mereka semua.

"baiklah, biar aku perkenalkan satu persatu pada mu. Nona ini adalah tuan serta pemegang kontrak ku, nona Devi Rosenkrantz" kata Maya memperkenalkan Devi

"senang berkenalan dengan mu" kata Devi dengan sopan

"ya.. maaf jika adikku ini merepotkan ya.. aku tahu sangat susah untuk menjaganya" kata Aiji dengan sopan juga

"sudah ah.. sekali saja kau bilang begitu! Lalu yang di sebelahnya adalah tunangannya tuan Dulas Fan De Fort. Dan orang yang berdiri di belakangnya adalah butler pribadinya Luca, dia sejenis dengan kita." Sambung Maya

"halo! Kita berteman baik ya!" kata Dulas dengan ramah

"salam kenal" kata Luca dengan dingin tapi seulas senyum terbentuk di bibirnya, sepertinya dia menerima keberadaan Aiji karena dia lebih beres dari Maya.

"lalu wanita cantik itu adalah Nona Younita Lim dan di sebelahnya juga tunangannya,tuan David Twilight, mereka bekerja dalam bidang yang sama yaitu fashion, dan lelaki yang gayanya tak kalah kaku dari Luca itu adalah Yee Sung, butler pribadi nona Younita, dia juga iblis" kata Maya

"senang berkenalan dengan anda" kata You pada Aiji dengan membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"halo" sapa David dengan ramah

"saya Yee Sung, saya harap kita akan berteman baik" kata Yee Sung memperkenalkan diri

"saya harap juga begitu. tuan David tidak punya butler?" tanya Aiji

"belum menemukan yang pas" kata David sambil memegang tengkuknya

"lalu nona yang berpakaian pakaian khas benggala itu adalah tuan putri Nanz Asman, dia adalah Putri dari kerajaan Bengala, sekarang tinggal disini bersama tunangannya yang duduk di sampingnya Fiqri De Yura. Dan dua orang laki-laki yang berdiri di belakang mereka adalah butler pribadi mereka, Rukan seorang brawler dan black mage yang hebat serta paman Jweirk, dia adalah senior kami semua tapi dia manusia yang bukan pemegang kontrak" Kata Maya

"hai.." sapa Nan dan Fiqri bersamaan

"yo..!" sapa Rukan dengan santai

"mohon bantuannya" kata Jweirk. dan Aiji hanya membalas nya dengan senyuman serta anggukan kepala.

"dan Nona kecil yang ada di sana adalah nona Suci DarkHeart, ketua kelompok di tim nona Devi dalam organisasi khusus pemegang kontrak. Dan laki-laki berambut panjang itu adalah pemilik rumah dan juga tunangan nona Suci. tuan Jowy Fon Scott. Seorang jendral muda di negara ini"

"heee.. hebat, masih muda sudah jadi jendral" kata Aiji yang kagum

"ah tidak juga.. itu karena keluarga saya saja" kata Jowy merendahkan diri.

"lalu, yang ada di belakang mereka adalah Gackt dan Valand. Butler pribadi nona Suci dan Tuan Jowy. Mereka juga sejenis dengan kita"

"jadi jadi.. kau itu kakak angkat Maya sejak kalian kecil?" tanya Rukan pada Aiji

"benar, kami juga tinggal bersama" jawab Aiji

"ohh... apa keahlian mu?" tanya Rukan lagi

"assasination" jawab Aiji pendek

"kau itu tinja ya?" tanya Dulas

"bukan, tapi dia ini ninja." Maya yang menjawab pertanyaan Dulas.

"oohh! Apa senjata utama mu?" tanya Suci dengan semangat, lalu Aiji mengangkat ke dua tangannya dan membentuk jari-jarinya seperti memegang sesuatu tak lama kemudian partikel-partikel cahaya mulai berkumpul dan tak lama 2 buah dagger yang pisau nya seperti laser itu muncul.

"oooohhh! System modern yang memanfaatkan photon ya!" kata Valand saat melihat twin dagger nya Aiji

"photo?" tanya Devi bingung

"bukan photo, tapi photon. Itu adalah energi alam dari jahannam Hell yang di ekstrak menjadi berbagai macam benda, seperti senjata, kendaraan, bahan bakar dsb" kata Gackt

"photon hanya terdapat di tempat kami, cara pembuatan gagang twin dagger itu sama seperti membuat Cube, tapi bedanya kekuatan yang membentuk sebuah dagger dari gagang tersebut adalah menggunakan photon yang sudah di ekstrak" sambung Gackt lagi

"mungkin metode ini bisa kita gunakan dengan bahan yang lain, baiklah.. terima kasih atas penjelasannya!" kata Suci yang sibuk mencatat sesuatu di bukunya.

"dunia kalian seperti apa sih? Kok sampai ada yang beginian" kata Nan yang bingung dengan penjelasan Gackt tadi

"yah.. kalau anda mau tahu datang saja kesana" kata Rukan dengan santai

"ngomong-ngomong, kau kan iblis dari jahannam hell.. tidak mengikat kontrak dengan seseorang?" tanya You pada Aiji

"ah.. benar juga, kalau pemerintah tahu atau para iblis di sebrang sana tahu ada iblis kelas atas seperti kau nganggur bakalan di tangkap dan di pekerjakan dengan paksa loh. Kalau sama pemerintah akan di paksa mengikat kontrak dengan orang aneh" kata Maya

"ehhh? Kalau begitu... aku mau mengikat kontrak dengan..." Aiji memperhatikan David dengan seksama

'sepertinya akan si David yang di pilihnya' pikir Fiqri

"nona Devi!" kata Aiji yang langsung menunjuk Devi

"eh!?" teriak mereka semua yang tidak menyangka akan pilihan Aiji

"jangan pikir dia ini beres secara total, yang di buat dan yang di pikirkannya itu sama sekali beda loh" kata Maya yang mengerti kenapa semua orang berteriak.

"jadi, nona. Apakah anda bersedia?" tanya Maya pada Devi

"dengan senang hati" kata Devi.

"baiklah.." kata Aiji yang berjalan menuju tempat Devi dan menunduk sedikit lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Devi. Lalu Devi mengatakan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan hingga yang lain tak dapat mendengarnya. Dan mereka berdua berjabat tangan. Lalu Devi merasa punggungnya terasa sangat panas.

"aaaaakkkhhhh!" rintih Devi yang memegangi pundak kirinya, Maya dengan sigap memegangi Devi sambil menekan tangannya ke punggung sebelah kiri Devi sedangkan Aiji hanya menahan rasa sakit dari punggungnya dengan mengatupkan kedua rahangnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Lalu sebuah simbol aneh berwarna merah muncul di bawah kaki mereka dan cahaya nya mengelilingi seluruh tubuh mereka, selang beberapa detik akhirnya simbol itu hilang dan Devi sudah tenang.

"selamat. Kau adalah orang pertama yang mengikat 2 kontrak pada 2 iblis" kata Suci.

"eh!? Bener!?" tanya Devi

"ya. Mana cara munculnya di panggil gitu.. sebaiknya buku tadi harus di kasih security khusus" sambung Jowy.

"benar, dan kalian semua jangan beritahu kalau Aiji di panggil oleh Maya dengan cara seperti tadi, bisa bahaya nanti" sambung Suci

"ngomong-ngomong aku baru ingat. Yang ngajari aku baca begituan adalah Aiji" kata Maya

"kau bisa baca itu?" tanya Rukan pada Aiji

"ahahaha.. iya.. soalnya umurku sudah lebih dari 300 tahun jadi yang begituan mah kecil!" kata Aiji dengan santai. Dan Gackt dan para butler lainnya kecuali Maya sangat terkejut

"a-aku pikir kita seumuran" kata Luca

"memang umur kalian berapa? Kurang dari seratus?" tanya Aiji pada mereka semua.

"yang paling tua di sini adalah Gackt, itu saja umurnya masih mau masuk 40 tahun" kata Maya

"ohhhh! Berarti aku yang paling tua di sini!" seru Aiji

"ternyata dia lebih tua dari paman Jweirk" sambung Gackt lagi

"makanya aku bilang apa yang keliatan di luar dari dirinya sangat berbeda dengan yang ada di dalam"

"jadi mirip Valand dan Jowy" kata Suci.

"kamsud?" tanya Nan bingung dan Suci hanya tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala saja.

"eh, Gackt, ajarin nembak dong" kata Nan tiba-tiba

"suatu kehormatan bagi saya..mari ikut saya ke ruang latihan" kata Gackt pada Nan dan mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan yang lain.

"aku ada janji, kalian masih mau disini?" tanya Jowy yang berdiri dari kursi

"ah.. sebaiknya kami pulang saja" kata Fiqri. Lalu mereka semua keluar ke pintu gerbang.

"loh? Pendek, kau tidak pulang?" tanya Dulas pada Suci

"dasar cat tembok. Aku mau menemani Nan dulu" jawab Suci dengan ketus.

-kediaman work house Rosenkrantz-

"jadi, kau sebaiknya menjadi foodman dirumah ku saja. Memang posisinya di bawah Maya, tapi foodman juga bisa di seret kemana-mana seperti butler" kata Devi pada Aiji

"baiklah, aku mengerti, terima kasih telah menerimaku" kata Aiji

"oke, Maya. Tolong antar dokumen dan surat yang sudah di kirim kepada ku ke ruang kerja ku ya" kata Devi pada Maya

"aye!" seru Maya sambil menghormat Devi.

'eh, eh. Kau tunggu di kamar ya! Nanti aku mau bicara!" kata Maya pada Aiji dan langsung pergi meninggalkan ia sendirian

"eh!? Kamarnnya- ah sudah lah.. sebaiknya aku tunggu di balkon saja" kata Aiji yang berjalan menuju balkon.

'tok tok' terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari ruang kerja Devi

"masuk" kata Devi dan Maya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan membawa setumpuk kertas yang lumayan tinggi.

"ini semua dokumen dan surat yang harus nona baca. Para Maid akan membawakan snack coklat anda" kata Maya pada Devi

"kok dari tadi manis terus!?" tanya Devi yang bingung karena dari tadi Maya memberikan makanan dan minuman manis terus padanya

"makanan manis bisa menenangkan pikiran, saya juga sudah menaruh bunga yang berguna menenangkan emosi anda. Nah... kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" kata Maya sedikit membungkuk dengan sopan dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Mana juga si Aiji itu? tanya Maya pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menemukan Aiji yang janjian ketemu di dalam kamar lalu setelah mencari sana sini akhirnya ia menemukan Aiji tidur di atap rumah

"oi! Bangun!" teriak Maya di kuping Aiji

"ng? Oh.. Maya, sudah selesai urusannya?" tanya Aiji pada Maya

"kau ini! Kan aku bilang tunggu di kamar, kok malah di atas atap gini!?" tanya Maya yang tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Aiji

"mau nunggu gimana? Kamarnya di mana saja tidak tahu di mana! Aku tunggu di balkon kau tidak datang-datang ya aku ke atap saja!" omel Aiji

"eh, iya.. lupa.. hehehe" kata Maya yang cengengesan sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya.

"dasar! Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

"aah. Itu begini.. ng.. soal Nona Devi.."

"hm? Kenapa dengan Nona?"

"aku ingin minta kau untuk pergi ke tempat ini dan lihat keadaan sang pemilik rumahnya, jangan bicara apa-apa walaupun kau ketahuan ya" kata Maya memberikan secarik kertas pada Aiji dan Aiji menerimanya dan membaca alamat yang di tuliskan Maya di kertas itu.

"memang kenapa dengan ini?" tanya Aiji pada Maya

"itu..."

-sementara itu, di tempat Devi-

"ahh... banyak sekali kerjaan yang di kasih Maya" keluh Devi yang memeriksa dokumen-dokumen itu satu persatu.

"permisi nona" kata seorang Maid yang mengetuk pintu Devi

"ya. Silahkan masuk" kata Devi dan Maid itu pun masuk keruangan Devi sambil membawa 3 kotak berukuran kecil yang di bungkus dengan kertas putih dan bersegel emblem keluarga DarkHeart

"dari Suci? apa lagi ini?" dumel Devi "terima kasih, kau boleh pergi sekarang" sambungnya dan maid tadi membungkuk sedikit dan keluar ruangan kerjanya dan Devi langsung membuka kotak itu dan ia menemukan sebuah Hand Phone model flip berwarna darkblue dengan kamera dan butut *plak di dalamnya.

"apa nih? Senjata baru? Baru kali ini aku liat yang nggak berbahaya begin" kata Devi yang membuka-tutup Hape tersebut. Maklum saja di zaman mereka belum ada hape walaupun teknologinya maju. Teknologi mereka maju karena keberadaan sihir yang sudah merupakan hal yang biasa dan khusus di sana. Lalu tiba-tiba hape tersebut berdering.

"waaaaa... apa ini!? Dia bunyi! Getar-getar gak jelas!" kata Devi yang panik lalu ia melihat secarik kertas di dekat kotak itu, dan ia langsung membuka suratnya.

'saat benda ini hidup buka dan pencet tombol hijau ya' begitu yang di tulis di kertas tersebut dan langsung saja Devi melakukannya.

"DEVIIII!" terdengar suara Suci dari dalam hape tersebut

"eh? Apa ini? Kok ada suara Suci?" tanya Devi yang bingung

"ah.. bisa kau bilang benda ini adalah telepon tanpa kabel" jawab Suci dari ujung telepon satu lagi.

"wahh... keluaran baru ya?"

"ya.. Jowy yang ciptakan saat ia merasa sangat repot berkomunikasi dengan ku jika aku ada di luar, jadi dia minta Valand dan Gackt membantu membuat yang beginian"

"wah... hebat juga mereka, jadi kenapa kau tidak launching kan saja?"

"males ah.. aku masih pengen kita-kita saja yang punya"

"oh? Jadi kau kirim 3 untuk siapa saja?"

"kau, Maya dan Aiji. Nan dan yang lain juga sudah aku kirim"

"oh begitu"

"jadi kalau ada apa-apa aku tidak perlu kirim surat lagi ya. Aku cukup menelepon atau mengirim e mail pada mu saja"

"e mail?"

"baca saja buku manual yang ada di dalam ko-" "NONAAA! AWASSSS!" terdengat suara teriakan Gackt yang sepertinya ada di dekat situ.

"kyaaaaaaaa! –BOOOOMMM- Gackt! Apa itu tadi!? Boomerang!? Akh! Semuanya kepotong!"

"ada apa!? Kau ada di mana sih sekarang!?"

"aah, aku lagi di laboratorium mencoba membuat senjata seperti Aiji"

"ohhh... memang kau tidak punya kerjaan lain apa!?"

"sudah ku kasih ke Jowy dan Valand, jadi no problem"

"kau ini.. memanfaatkan kebaikan seorang laki-laki"

"ehehehehe... aku Cuma minta tolong sedikit kok"

"eh! Nona Devi ya!? Apa binatang kesukaan anda!?"

"eh? Pa-panda.. kenapa?"

"oke terima kasih! Nona! Support combat berhasil dengan sukses!"

"oke! Nah Devi nanti aku akan telepon lagi! Kau tunggu saja telepon dari Dulas!" kata Suci dari seberang sana dan langsung menutup teleponnya.

"tung- ah.. sudahlah" kata Devi yang mengambil buku manual yang di katakan Suci tadi tapi sebelum dia membuka buku itu hape nya berdering lagi

"apa lagi!?" teriak Devi

"ah.. kau masih marah sama ku ya?" tanya Dulas yang seperti kata Suci, dia menelepon Devi

"ah.. Du-dulas.. maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu" kata Devi yang menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja yang bertumpuk dengan pekerjaan nya

"oh.. syukurlah.. aku pikir aku salah apa sampai kau marah begitu.. jadi.. ada apa? Kenapa kau sering terlihat melamun sejak misi kemarin?"

"itu... tentang itu.. ada sesuatu yang terjadi.."

"apa itu?"

"kau sudah tahu kan? Tentang sihiri ilusi yang ada disitu saat kami disana?"

"uh-huh. Jadi?"

"aku melihat dia di sana, aku tidak tahu itu ilusi atau tidak... tapi..."

"aku tahu.. tidak perlu kau bicarakan lagi. Sebaiknya jangan ingat-ingat itu lagi.. hari ini Maya memberi mu makanan apa?"

"semuanya serba manis"

"bagus. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja. Jangan kerjakan pekerjaan mu"

"baik"

"Devi.."

"hm?"

"jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan terlalu larut dalam emosi"

"iya.. iya.. ngerti.."

"dan juga"

"apa lagi?"

"semi seviyorum" dan Dulas langsung menutup teleponnya tanpa menunggu Devi bicara, sedangkan Devi langsung kaget dan matanya melebar. Serta mukanya langsung merah padam. A-apa tadi!? Kenapa dia bicara seperti itu!? batin Devi sambil memegangi kepalanya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"aaaakkhhhh! Dasar! Sudah pusing! Makin di bikin pusing!" teriaknya.

"hm.. jalan Grey, mansion milik keluarga Barret" kata Maya yang sedang berdiri di atas tiang listrik dekat mansion besar yang bercat abu-abu itu. dia memakai baju ala ninja lengkap dengan topengnya.

"rumah dari teman semasa kecil dan juga sepupu Nona Devi. Pendi Barret. Aku dimintai tolong oleh Maya untuk melihat keadaan Pendi. Tapi aku rasa itu masih kurang, sebaiknya aku tanya saja langsung" gumam Aiji yang langsung menghilang dari tiang tersebut.

'tok tok' Maya mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Devi, karena tidak ada jawaban Maya masuk dan mengintip sedikit keruangan Devi, dan ia melihat Devi sedang tidur di mejanya.

"wah. Kebanyakan ya?" gumam Maya yang menduga Devi tidur karena capek. Lalu Maya merapikan mejanya, memindahkan dokumen-dokumen yang di selesaikan Devi dengan sangat cepat dan benar, lalu dia melihat 3 buah kotak sedang, yang satu sudah terbuka dan yang 2 lagi masih terbungkus. Sebaiknya aku taruh di sini saja. Batin Maya dan mengangkat Devi dari kursinya lalu keluar ruangan itu dan membaringkan Devi di atas tempat tidurnya setelah ia meminta para Maid untuk mengganti bajunya. Sedangkan Aiji yang ada di dalam kediaman Barret sudah berhasil menyusup ke dalam ruangan kerja Pendi. Tak ada, mungkin sedang keluar pikir Aiji. Tapi disini hawa iblisnya terasa , walaupun sedikit. Apa Maya tahu tentang ini? Pikirnya lagi. Sebaiknya aku cari keruang lain. Lalu Aiji berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"sedang mencari ku?" tanya seorang laki-laki berambut pirang pendek yang mengenakan kemeja panjang putih serta rompi coklat, dasi hitam dan juga celana hitam panjang.

"Pendi Barret" panggil Aiji pada dia. "siapa kau?" tanya Pendi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pisau yang berukir tengkorak di gagangnya,

"pisau itu... kau bekerja sama dengan mereka?" tanya Aiji dan Pendi mengeratkan cengkramannya pada pisau itu, suatu kesalahan besar telah menunjukkan pisau yang sangat jarang ada di dunia manusia pada iblis seperti Aiji.

"siapa kau!?" tanya Pendi dengan lebih keras

"itu adalah pisau 'Skeleton Thirst' di buat di neraka nomor 4, neraka Wail. Dengan menggunakan tulang-benulang para pendosa yang di hukum di sana, milik penjaga Gilbert yang bertugas mengumpulkan nyawa manusia pendosa, setiap manusia yang tersayat atau tertusuk pisau itu, nyawa nya akan terkirim ke neraka, tapi beberapa tahun lalu pisau itu di curi dan tidak ada nyawa manusia yang masuk ke neraka walaupun ada laporan bahwa pisau itu di gunakan" jelas Aiji.

"aku tanya siapa kau! Bukan memberitahu penjelasan yang membosankan tentang pisau ini!" kata Pendi yang langsung menyerang Aiji dengan pisau itu, ia berlari ke arah Aiji dan mengayunkan pisau nya ke Aiji tapi Aiji berhasil menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"ternyata kau bekerja sama dengan mereka. Apakah kau hadir di sebuah mansion di kota Torment saat pasukan kalian yang di pimpin oleh Christine dan Freyd DarkHeart?" tanya Aiji pada Pendi yang masih berusaha menyerangnya.

"apa!?" tanya Pendi yang langsung mundur menjauhi Aiji. Setahunya, yang tahu tentang hal ini adalah sang ratu dan juga orang-orang yang di kirim ke dalam Mansion itu. lalu ia teringat sesuatu.

"kau... siapa yang mengirimkan kau ke sini!?" tanya Pendi yang mulai panik.

"berarti anda memang ada di sana" kata Aiji yang langsung membentuk segel suatu jurus ninja dengan tangannya dan ia langsung lenyap di depan pendi.

"siaaallll!" teriak Pendi yang melempar pisau di tangannya itu.

"aku kembali" kata Aiji yang sudah berpakaian footman, jas hitam dan dasi hitam serta kemeja putih yang di balut dengan rompi hitam.

"bagaimana?" tanya Maya yang sedang menyusun bahan makanan di dapur.

"aku ingin pembicaraan pribadi" bisik Aiji pada Maya.

"kalian semua, tolong pergi sebentar, biar aku dan Aiji yang mengurus ini" kata Maya pada para pelayan laki-laki yang sedang membantunya menyusun bahan makanan di dapur tersebut. Dan mereka mengikuti perintah Maya tanpa berkomentar apapun

"aku ketahuan, tapi identitas ku masih dia duga-duga, jadi dia bisa menyerang antara Nona Devi,Nona Suci, Nona Nan dan juga Nona You" kata Aiji

"kau bicara langsung dengannya?!"

"ya, empat mata. Dia menyimpan skeleton thirst di tangannya, tidak di ragukan lagi. Dia bekerja sama dengan para iblis."

"apa!? Benda seberbahaya itu di berikan pada dia!?"

"benar, di tambah lagi, di mata tengkorak skeleton thirst, terdapat batu iblis"

"hah!? Sampai yang begituan di berikan pada dia!?"

"ya.. aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi jiwa nya sama sekali tidak goyah saat menggunakan benda itu"

"jadi.. dia bisa mengendalikannya?"

"kemungkinan besar"

"lalu, soal dia yang berada di torment?"

"dia benar-benar ada di sana dan muncul di hadapan Nona Devi"

"aku harus segera memberi tahu tentang hal ini"

"tidak, percuma kau memberitahunya, malam ini dia sudah lenyap dari teritori manusia" kata Aiji dan mereka berdua terdiam sejenak.

"aku tetap harus memberitahu ratu. Walaupun dia bekerja sama dengan iblis tapi pihak manusia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal ini, bahkan Gaea pun tidak tahu" kata Maya. Lalu Aiji melihat Maya dengan pandangan yang lurus.

"apa?"

"kau tambah dewasa ya!" kata Aiji sambil mengangkat 2 karung beras sekaligus dengan enteng dan Maya hanya melihatnya dari belakang. Aku tetap tidak mengerti dia. Batin Maya swt. Lalu tanpa sepengetahuan mereka Devi sedang berdiri di dekat pintu sedari tadi dan mendengar seluruh percakapan mereka, tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena mendengar berita itu. keringat dingin bercucuran di mukanya dan ia hanya memandangi layar hape yang sedang bergetar pertanda ada panggilan masuk dari Suci.

-to be continued-


	6. Chapter 6 A Twig

"kok nggak di angkat?" tanya Suci yang heran karena Devi tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

"telepon Maya juga belum aktif, mungkin ada urusan jadi tidak bisa di angkat" kata Gackt.

"aku harus memberitahu ini dengan segera.. ayo ke sana" kata Suci yang langsung berjalan keluar dan Gackt mengambi seluruh perlengkapan keluar rumah Suci seperti coat dan sebagainya. Lalu mereka langsung berangkat ke kediaman Rosenkrantz dengan kereta kuda mereka.

"aku tidak menyangka... selama ini kita tidak tahu kalau ada sekutu iblis yang selama ini sangat dekat dengan kita" kata Suci membicarakan tentang seseorang yang baru saja di kabarkan bersekutu dengan iblis dari kantor pusat.

"benar. Pdahal dia salah satu investor terbesar di perusahaanmu" kata Dulas yang duduk di sebelah Gackt.

"!? Dari mana kau masuk!?" tanya Suci yang kaget dengan munculnya Dulas yang tiba-tiba

"tadi saat kau pergi, aju nyelonong masuk ke sini! Karena kupikir kau akan ke tempat Devi!" kata Dulas dengan wajah ceria.

"... benar?" tanya Suci pada Gackt

"benar Nona, sekarang Luca sedang duduk di kursi depan sana bersama pak pengemudi." Jawab Gackt

"kenapa kau tidak bilang!?" teriak Suci pada Gackt

"saya sudah beri tahu, tapi sepertinya nona terlalu memikirkan masalah ini jadi tidak dengar" kata Gackt dengan santai

"sudahlah.. ngomong-ngomong Dulax"

"Dulas"

"apapun itu bagaimana kau tahu tentang orang itu?"

"aku sudah tahu dari Maya, lalu tak lama setelah itu ratu memberi tahu kepada ku. Dan ia berpesan untuk langsung ke tempat Devi."

"kenapa kau harus ke sana?"

"karena dialah yang paling tidak boleh tahu siapa orang itu"

"memang kenapa?"

"ceritanya panjang"

"sudah! Ceritakan saja! Apa yang terjadi antara si kurus itu dengan dia!"

"hah... begini.. kau tahukan dia itu ada hubungan darah dengan Devi?"

"uh-huh.. jadi?"

"dia juga merupakan sepupu sekaligus teman semasa kecil Devi, dan dia juga adalah cinta pertama Devi - N.B : sorry lax, saya sengaja bikin dia jadi cinta pertama si Devi biar seru aja. No offense- karena dari dulu Devi itu suka menyendiri dan muram, Cuma dialah saatu-satunya teman Devi pada saat itu."

"wow... jadi? Devi masih ada perasaan dengannya?"

"tidak. Tapi dia meninggalkan luka kekecewaan, kesedihan,kehilangan dan kesendirian yang besar, beberapa tahun yang lalu secara drastis dia berubah total menjadi orang lain yang sama sekali tidak di kenal Devi. Senyumnya yang selalu membuat Devi tenang musnah menjadi senyuman yang mengerikan dan selalu membuat Devi takut, sifatnya yang baik menjadi penyiksa tanpa hati. Dia yang selalu berbuat jujur, melakukan apa saja untuk menang, pokoknya 180 derajat berbeda!"

"dan sampai tadi tidak ada yang tahu kenapa dia seperti itu?"

"benar sekali. Maya yang merasa Devi mengalami sesuatu di mansion tempat kalian mengerjakan misi sebelumnya, meminta tolong pada Aiji yang menurutnya sangat tepat untuk menyelidiki masalah ini tadi"

"kok kau tahu sebanyak itu?"

"Maya selalu memberitahu aku tentang hal seperti ini"

"ternyata si bodoh itu perhatian juga sama majikannya" kata Gackt

"tapi aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini berita itu berkembang, kakek umur 300 tahun memang tidak bisa di remehkan!" sambung Suci

"tuan, sudah sampai" kata Luca yang membuka kan pintu kereta kuda untuk mereka semua.

"ah.. terima kasih" kata Dulas dan mereka semua masuk ke dalam manorrr House milik Devi

"ng? Tidak ada orang?" tanya Dulas saat memasuki rumah itu.

"cungkringgggggggggg!" teriak Suci langsung tanpa pikir panjang.

"loh?" muncul Aiji tiba-tiba

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Dulas yang kaget

"ah.. maaf... kami tidak menyambut anda dengan benar.. ada masalah" kata Aiji yang membungkuk sedikit sebagai permintaan maaf

"apa itu?" tanya Dulas

"itu... nona Devi tidak dapat kami temukan, sejak sekitar 30 jam yang lalu kami tidak melihatnya" jawab Aiji

"sudah periksa seluruh rumah?" tanya Suci yang mukanya mulai panik, begitu pula dengan Dulas.

"sudah.. tapi tetap tidak ketemu" jawab Aiji

"kami akan bantu cari ulang.. ayo berpencar!" kata Dulas

"saya sangat berterima kasih" kata Aiji

"tempat menyudut nona sangat tidak menentu, yang penting sangat sunyi dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menemukannya" kata Maya yang baru saja datang secara tiba-tiba juga.

"gyaaa! Kalian! Berhenti datang tiba-tiba!" teriak Dulas yang kaget lagi

"ah.. maaf kan saya" kata Maya dengan muka sedikit kecewa

"tempat yang paling berkenan buatnya?" tanya Suci dan Maya menyadari sesuatu.

"ada! Pohon tua di ujung halaman belakang!" kata Maya

"aku ke sana, kalian cari ke tempat lain, jika aku menemukannya aku akan memberi tahu kalian" kata Suci dan semuanya mengangguk. Lalu berpencar ke berbagai penjuru rumah itu. dan ia menuju halaman belakang rumah itu. memang halamannya sangat luas butuh tenaga dan waktu yang ekstra untuk sampai ke sana. Tak lama setelah Suci berlari menyusuri halaman yang super besar itu ia menemukan sebuah pohon besar yang sangat rindang. Itu pohonnya. Pikirnya dalam hati dan berlari ke arah pohon itu, lalu melihat Devi sedang duduk termenung di balik pohon tersebut.

"hei" sapa Suci pada Devi, karena Devi tidak menyadari kehadiran Suci dia sontak kaget

"ah! Suci.. bagaimana kau bisa sampai sini!?" tanya Devi pada Suci

"Dulas dan yang lain sangat mengkhawatirkanmu..." kata Suci yang ikut duduk di samping Devi lalu mengeluarkan handphone nya.

"ah.. Gackt? Beritahu yang lain kalau Devi sudah ku temukan.. dan kami akan kembali sebentar lagi. Jangan bolehkan siapapun itu termasuk Dulas ke sini ya." Kata Suci pada Gackt dan ia menyimpan kembali handphone nya

"ada apa?" tanya Suci pada Devi

"maksud mu?"

"kenapa kau bersembunyi di sini?"

"you know what"

"hahaha... jadi... apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"entahlah.. kalau kau ada di posisi ku?"

"ng... mengembalikannya..?"

"kalau dia tidak mau?"

"sadarkan dia?"

"itu sama saja"

"aku paksa dia"

"meskipun itu mengancam nyawamu?"

"lebih baik mati dari pada menyesal seumur hidup" kata Suci pada Devi, dan Devi hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan yang terkejut. Lalu menundukkan wajahnya sambil memainkan rumput yang ada di tanah tersebut

"kau berani ya.. aku iri" kata Devi

"tidak.. bisa di ibaratkan.. aku ini seperti ranting. Dalam satu hentakan aku akan patah"

"menurutku tidak... kau sudah menjadi seorang earl dari keluarga hebat. Memimpin sebuah perusahaan hingga seperti sekarang hingga sesukses ini. Kau juga mendapat posisi yang hebat di Gaea, tanpa ragu kau memutuskan sesuatu, dan tidak pernah menyesalinya" kata, mendengar itu Suci tersenyum lembut dan tidur di hamparan rumput di bawah pohon itu.

"haha... aku tersanjung..." kata Suci yang memegang sebuah ranting

"lihat..." sambungnya menyuruh Devi melihat ranting yang di pegangnya, dan Devi melihat ranting tersebut, Suci mematahkan ranting tersebut hingga terbelah dua, tapi gagal karena ranting tersebut masih tersambung di bagian kulit yang lainnya.

"aku bilang aku seperti ranting kan? Yang patah dalam satu hentakan bisa patah dengan mudah.. tapi.. walaupun aku patah, harapanku masih belum hilang selama aku memiliki dendam yang aku pendam ini.. kulit yang masih tersambung ini.. adalah dendam yang aku simpan.. seberapa kuat orang lain memutuskan kulit ini, aku akan menyambungnya dengan dendam yang baru.. dan ranting ini akan seperti semula lagi.. dan akan seperti itu seterusnya hingga tujuan utamaku tercapai"

"dendam yang kau maksud..."

"untuk orang yang ingin balas dendam seperti ku.. kata itu merupakan kata yang sangat tepat untukku.. tapi dalam arti kehilangan seperti mu.. Dendam yang ku maksud adalah kepercayaan kalau dia masih bisa kembali dan kau bisa mengembalikannya"

"oh..."

"masih belum mengerti? aku rasa pembaca juga tidak.. bodoh sekali ya kalian.."

"bukan begittuuuu!"

"jadi?"

"aku hanya berpikir.."

"hei.. kau punya si cat tembok dan teman-teman mu untuk membantu mu"

"teman-teman ku? Siapa?"

"jadi kau anggap kami semua ini apa? Alien?"

"bu-bukan begitu.. hanya saja.."

"kau ini... untuk apa aku memilihmu kalau tidak menjalin hubungan yang baik?"

"maaf..."

"bukan minta maaf.. kau ini beneran bodoh ya"

"apa!?"

"ahaha. Tenang saja.. misi selanjutnya sepertinya tentang dia juga.. jadi kau cukup mempersiapkan diri saja"

"hm.. aku rasa akan begitu"

"tentu saja.. si nenek peyot itu kan orang yang sangat tega.. bisa saja kau di masukkan ke dalam misi ini"

"haha..."

"di sini... nyaman ya"

"ya... di sini adalah tempat di mana aku dan pendi menghabiskan waktu saat kami kecil"

"hooo... memang tempat yang bagus untuk anak-anak"

"yah.. setelah dia pergi aku juga sering ke sini, menangis sendirian"

"lalu si cat tembok?"

"dia datang saat aku menangis sendiri juga di sini.. dengan santai dia menarik tanganku keluar dari bayangan pohon ini dan berhadapan dengan Maya yang saat itu masih aku takuti"

"hahaha... dasar cat.. memang sifatnya begitu ya.. eh, ngomong-ngomong masa; kau takut pada iblis yang terpanggil oleh kau?"

"yah.. waktu itu aku belum bisa berkomunikasi dengan siapapun, jadi aku takut. Apalagi yang gak beres seperti itu"

"ahahahaa! Ah! Sudahlah! Sekarang kau merasa baikan kan?" tanya Suci pada Devi dan ia hanya mengangguk.

"oke... *ngutak-atik hape* ah.. Gackt, jeput kami di sini ya.. aku males jalan,.. jauh amat" kata Suci. lalu tiba-tiba Gackt muncul bersama Maya dari kejauhan, dan di belakang mereka ada Luca dan Dulas.

"no-" "DEVIIIIII!" teriak Dulas yang memotong perkataan Maya. Ia berlari menuju kearah Devi dan memeluknya hingga mereka berdua jatuh

"gyaaaa! Dulas! Apaan sih!?" tanya Devi yang mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terjedud.

"ha-habis aku khawatir sih.. aku pikir kau di goda si kecil ini untuk melakukan sesuatu yang aneh..." kata Dulas dengan air mata yang bercucuran

"dasar cat... lu kira aku ini apa?" tanya Suci yang sedikit jengkel. Dan setelah itu mereka semua masuk ke rumah Devi.

"hey, handphone yang aku kirim sudah kau terima?" tanya Gackt pada Maya yang saat itu sedang berada di dapur menyiapkan makan malam untuk tuan mereka

"apa tuh?" tanya Maya bingung

"eh? Nona Devi belum menyerahkannya pada mu?" tanya Gackt makin bingung

"oh, kotak yang kalian kirim itu? belum ada aku buka sama sekali" kata Maya.

"nanti aku tanya sama Nona" sambungnya.

"oke! Nanti aku hubungi lagi!" kata Aiji yang sepertinya mengobrol dengan seseorang.

"loh? Aiji ? ngomong sama siapa?" tanya Luca

"sama malaikat pencabut nyawa yang bisa keluar masuk jahannam Hell, aku minta tolong pada dia untuk memberitahukan pemimpin kalau aku sedang keluar neraka" kata Aiji melanjutkan pekerejaannya.

"eh?"

"Aiji itu salah satu orang penting.. jadi dia harus melaporkan kalau dia sedang keluar agar orang lain dapat menggantikan pekerjaannya sementara" kata Maya

"eh!? Jadi kau beneran si Aiji yang itu!?" tanya Gackt tiba-tiba

"yang itu apa?" tanya Aiji bingung

"itu lho! Bos dari para ninja!"

"jangan bilang bos, aku Cuma ketua batalion kok" jawab Aiji dengan enteng

"kan benar!" teriak Gackt lagi.

"a-aku tidak menyangka.. ketua batalion semuda ini" kata Luca yang lumayan kaget

"iya.. biasanya ketua batalion itu harus di atas 700 tahun" sambung Gackt

"ahahaha... itu karena si Aiji ini makhluk super langka, jadi nya dia di pilih jadi pemimpin batalion" kata Maya.

"ahaha.. aku tersanjung jadi nya..." kata Aiji kucing malu-malu.

"jadi, kau tidak kembali ke jahannam hell? Kan buka pintunya gampang" kata Gackt

"memang kau bisa buka?" tanya Luca penasaran

"bisa, beberapa kali aku pulang buat ngambil barang" kata Gackt santai dan semuanya swt,

"hei Gackt, kau tahu..." kata Aiji

"nggak, aku nggak tau" kata Gackt

"makanya mau ku kasih tahu! Yang bisa membuka pintu itu ke neraka hanya beberapa orang loh" kata Aiji

"benar.. Rukan saja yang tipe magick tidak bisa membukanya.." kata Luca

"wah! Berarti aku ini hebat!" kata Gackt dengan pose pe-de nya.

"ahaha... sudah sudah.. ayo kita antar makanannya" kata Maya dan semua orang yang ada di situ membeku.

"Maya adikku! Ada apa dengan mu!?" tanya Aiji yang panik

"huh?"

"kotak obat! Kotak obat!" teriak Gackt yang berlari sana sini buat nyari kotak obat

"ukur dulu suhunya!" teriak Luca

"ambulaannsss!" teriak Aiji

"apa sih?" tanya Maya yang bingung melihat reaksi teman-teman dan kakaknya itu

"kau sakit ya?!" tanya Aiji

"nggak"

"jadi kok ngomong yang berguna kayak tadi!?"

"memang salah kalau aku ngomong yang berguna!?"

-beberapa hari kemudian-

'tring' terdengar nada pesan masuk dari hape Devi.

"ng? E mail? Dari Fiqri.. ada apa ya?" gumam Devi

'tangkap Barret yang kabur ke pinggiran Vrot' begitu isi pesan yang di terima Devi.

"apaan nih?" tanya Devi yang bingung melihat e mail Fiqri yang terlalu singkat dan to the point.

"kota Vrot kan masih dalam penyerangan" kata Maya yang kebetulan juga di situ

"hm? Masih?" tanya Devi

"ya.. aku lihat koran pagi hari ini.. katanya penyerangannya makin parah, tuan Jowy jadi harus turun tangan lagi" jawab Maya.

"begitu" gumam Devi sambil mengutak-atik hapenya.

"Maya, Aiji.. kita pergi sekarang" kata Devi dan Maya langsung mempersiapkan gitar dan twin sabernya.

"eh? Bukannya Nona harus berganti baju dulu? Maya yang merupakan butler kan harus memilih baju dan menyuruh para maid mengerjakannya" kata Aiji bingung

"ah! Aku lupa! Hey~ Maria~ kemari sebentar~" Maya berlari ke ruangan pakaian sambil memanggil salah satu maid andalannya.

"dasar" gerutu Devi yang berjalan menuju ruang ganti. Sedangkan Aiji hanya men-tunning gitarnya sambil menunggu mereka selesai.

-di workhouse Fiqri-

"lama sekali!" kata Nan pada Devi saat mereka baru saja turun dari kereta kuda.

"tadi Maya lupa di mana dia menaruh sepatu ku, jadi kami harus mencarinya lagi" kata Devi santai.

"ahahaha... tadi itu heboh sekali ya" kata Maya dengan ceria.

"salah siapa coba!?" teriak Devi dan Aiji bersamaan.

"sudah. Ayo cepat berangkat. Keburu dia pergi" kata Jowy yang keluar dengan seragam jendralnya yang berwarna hijau tua, di hiasi dengan berbagai pin penghargaan di bagian dada dan juga baret bintang lima di kedua bahunya. Dia juga memakai topi yang seperti punya polisi dengan simbol Ar Heartless dan juga jubah kerah bulu berwarna putih.

"wahhhh..." yang lain kecuali Suci dan Gackt yang sudah biasa lihat kagum melihat Jowy berpakaian seperti itu.

"apa sih? Bikin merinding aja" kata Jowy yang mereasa sedikit terganggu.

"keren kan dia!? Kayak om-om jendral yang sok cool tapi sebenarnya serigala kesepian!" kata Dulas dengan semangat

"benar! Biasanya dia itu seperti perempuan!" kata Devi yang menyetujui perkataan Dulas.

"hentikan itu dan ayo cepat berangkat!" kata Jowy yang sudah jengkel. Dan mereka semua pun berangkat menuju kota Vrot. Setelah beberapa jam akhirnya mereka tiba di pangkalan pasukan pinggiran kota Vrot.

"ah! Jendral! Selamat datang!" kata seorang mayor ynag menyambut Jowy

"ah. Terima Kasih, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Jowy to the point.

"saya akan beri tahu di ruang pertemuan"

"baiklah.. ayo semua" kata Jowy

"oh? Mereka?"

"jangan beri tahu kalau kau tidak tahu sama sekaliiiii" kata Jowy dengan nada mengancam.

"e-eh!?" mayor yang sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud Jowy hanya bisa menatapnya dengan heran sambil ketakutan

"kemarin kan aku sudah bilang! Pasukan khusus Gaea yang mengurus soal Barret akan datang hari ini!" teriak nya pada mayor tersebut

"ma-maafkan saya! Saya sama sekali lupa dengan hal itu!" kata Mayor tersebut sambil menundukkan badan sedalam-dalam nya sebagai permintaan maaf. Dan Jowy hanya menghela napas panjang

-di ruang meeting-

"jumlah iblis dan kekuatan mereka semakin meningkat, pasukan kita tidak mungkin bisa menandingi mereka jika terus seperti ini" kata mayor tersebut.

"apa ini!? Lebih dari seratus prajurit luka parah dan mati!? Kau bercanda!?" Jowy kembali mengamuk melihat printout data tentang peperangan yang terjadi di sana.

"padahal waktu kita kemari korbannya kurang dari 50, itu pun hanya luka-luka" kata Dulas.

"itu.. kami tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa mengenai hal itu" kata mayor

"pasukan yang berjaga di barisan paling depan mengatakan kalau ada sektar 1 atau 2 orang yang menyerang mereka dengan serangan mematikan" sambung mayor tersebut.

"siapa itu?" tanya Devi langsung

"kami tidak tahu.. wajahnya tidak kelihatan, tapi kami tahu kalau dia adalah laki-laki. Karena bentuk tubuhnya"

"apakah laki-laki tersebut membunuh pasukan mu dengan menggunakan sebelah pisau?" tanya Aiji

"be-benar sekali! Bagaimana anda tahu!?"

"tidak di ragukan lagi, dia adalah Pendi Barret." Kata Devi

"eh!? Ke-kenapa bangsawan hebat seperti tuan Barret"

"entahlah.. tapi kami menerima informasi dari footman nya Devi kalau Pendi bekerja sama dengan para iblis, barang buktinya adalah sebilah pedang yang berasal dari tempat para iblis" kata Fiqri yang ikut ke dalam misi kali ini.

"jadi, kita hanya harus ke tempat barisan paling depan dan menemukan di mana mereka sembunyi?" tanya Younita

"ya... tapi kita tidak akan menyerang mereka dengan langsung" jawab Jowy

"jadi?"

"aku pernaha menyelidiki tentang tempat ini bersama Valand dan kami menemukan jalan bawah tanah yang sepertinya di gunakan oleh orang zaman dulu"

"biar kutebak, kita akan lewat sana?"

"uh-huh"

"melewati jalan gelap yang penuh dengan kalilawar,tetesan air,lumpur dan sebagainya?"

"tidak ada lumpur, hanya batuan yang basah saja, dan lumut"

"tidaaakkk! Padahal aku baru saja memakai sepatu baru!"

"makanya kalau mau tugas gini bawa baju sederhana, jadi gampang" kata Suci pada Younita

"tidak perlu khawatir, saya sudah menyiapkan hal ini" kata David dan muka Younita langsung berbinar-binar.

"baiklah. Kalian pasti sudah capek dalam perjalanan, jadi ayo makan dan istirahat, besok pagi kita akan berangkat" kata Jowy "ah, mayor.. karena kau lupa akan hal ini.. jadi kau harus menyiapkan jamuan buat mereka semua. Sekarang juga!" sambung Jowy. "eeh!? Tapi kan!"

"no tapi! Semuanya, ayo kemari.." kata Jowy kepada yang lain dan meninggalkan sang Mayor begitu saja.

"kau bawa penutup kuping?" tanya Dulas yang satu kamar dengan Fiqri.

"tidak, kenapa?" tanya Fiqri

"di sini sangat ribut, jadi kalau mau tidur harus menggunakan penutup telinga, apalagi kalau ada Jowy, jam 3 pagi sudah ribut-ribut bersama prajuritnya" kata Dulas yang mengingat betapa tersiksanya dirinya karena tidak bisa tidur waktu pertama kali ke sini.

"wow.. mesti nyumpel telinga dengan sesuatu deh nanti, ngomong-ngomong Jowy mana?" tanya Fiqri lagi.

"dia akan tidur sekitar jam 1 malam dan bangun tepat jam 3 pagi. Kalau di sini, tapi kalau di rumah dia akan tidur layaknya orang normal" jawab Dulas yang sedang berganti pakaian yang lebih casual.

"kok lama amat gitu?"

"yang namanya pemimpin pasti selalu sibuk, aku dengar dari Valand kalau kadang Suci datang membantu nya."

"heee... kenapa?"

"entahlah, katanya Suci tidak tahan Jowy terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk bekerja" jawab Dulas, lalu Jweirk masuk bersama Luca

"tuan, makanan sudah selesai" kata Jweirk dan mereka semua langsung keruang makan. Di sana yang lain sudah menunggu.

"hoooo... kelihatannya lezat" kata Dulas yang langsung duduk di kursi.

"maaf seadanya" kata Valand

"tidak apa-apa kok.. begini saja sudah cukup" kata Maya dan yang lain melototinya dengan pandangan membunuh. Setelah makan dan berbincang dengan santai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tidur.

-esoknya-

"semuanya! Bangunnn!" teriak Jowy yang menggedor kamar mereka satu-persatu.

"ng... apa sih? Masih jam 5" kata Younita yang baru bangun. Sedangkan Devi masih menggeliat di balik selimutnya.

"katanya kita akan berangkat sekarang juga" kata Nan yang sudah siap-siap.

"eh!? Kenapa tidak bilang!? Yee Sung!" You langsung bangkit ke kamar mandi dan Yee Sung datang membawa sebuah gaun malam pendek dengan lengan sebahu berwarna hitam serta sepatu boot hitam yang sederhana juga. Sedangkan Rukan membawakan sarapan untuk mereka.

"NONAAA! Ayo bangun!" teriak Aiji dan Maya tepat di ke dua telinga Devi.

"grr... apa sih!? Ganggu aja!" terkiak Devi melemparkan bantal dan guling ke arah mereka berdua

"udah pagi.. ntar di tinggal loh" kata Maya. Lalu Devi langsung teringat tentang misi mereka dan langsung lompat ke arah kamar mandi.

"nona Suci mana?" tanya Yee Sung yang teringat kalau Suci juga satu kamar dengan mereka.

"Jowy menariknya keluar diluan, mungkin sekarang dia sedang tidur di sofa karena tadi jam 3 dia sudah siap-siap dan sarapan" jawab Nan. Tak lama setelah itu mereka semua siap dan menuju ke dalam hutan untuk menemukan jalan menuju bawah tanah tersebut.

"loh gua?" tanya Nan yang sedang berdiri di depan sebua pintu gua yang dalamnya entah berisi apa.

"ya.. kalau kita menelurusi gua ini kita bisa terhubung ke dalam jalan bawah tanah" jawab Jowy

"gelap" kata Devi dengan mata berbinar, dia memang suka dengan yang namanya kegelapan dan suram.

"di sini tempat perbatasan, kemungkinan besar ada iblis di dalamnya" kata Suci dan mata Devi yang tadi berbinar menjadi suram.

"takut." Kata Younita yang dari tadi memegangi lengan Yee Sung dengan erat.

"sudah, masuk saja" kata Suci dan mereka semua masuk kedalam gua tersebut.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" terdengar suara teriakan perempuan entah dari mana.

"!?"

Apa yang terjadi!? Teriakan apa itu!? di mana!? Batin Devi yang memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan seksama.

-to be continued-


	7. Chapter 7 The Truth

**to the point aja yo~ triple update buat Mikan-chan... makasih atas review nya.. saya kembali setelah ujian sana sani dan hiatus tanpa pemberitahuan... ==**

**btw, diksi apa? O.o *nilai b.i 5 kebawah***

**ide dapat dari game yang saya mainkan, temen saya request tentang butler dan saya yang suka ama sci-fi dari game-game itu... XD**

**nama tokohnya? temen saya bilang: "pake nama lo aja! ribet amat! gue juga masuk ya!" nah.. begitulah.. Suci itu nama saya dan dengan narsisnya saya masukkan kemari *plakkilled **

**btw, kayaknya banyak yang akan melenceng di chapter-chapter selanjurnya dan INI BELUM ADA SAYA EDIT *cough* dikarenakan males *cough***

**sa, enjoy~**

* * *

"apa itu!?"

"ah maaf.. tadi aku merasa ada yang menyentuhku, jadi aku teriak" kata Suci dengan muka datar seperti tak bersalah. Lalu Jowy mencubit pipinya dengan sangat kuat

"jangan bikin kagettttttt" kata Jowy dan Suci hanya meronta-ronta.

"eh, eh.. cat.." kata Suci yang menarik-narik bahu si Dulas

"apa cil?" tanya Dulas

"itu... kau sebaiknya temani Devi.. keadaan nya kurang baik sepertinya" bisik Suci dan Dulas langsung menoleh ke arah Devi yang sedari tadi hanya melihat ke bawah. Lalu ia langsung berjalan ke arah Devi dan menepuk kepalanya.

"apa?" tanya Devi dengan muka yang makin jengkel.

"kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Dulas

"ya" kata Devi singkat dan muka Dulas memucat seketika.

"bukan kurang baik.. tapi benar-benar tidak baik" gumam Dulas

"aku.. entah bisa menghadapinya atau tidak.." kata Devi. Wah, tumben nih anak curhat. Batin Dulas yang sedikit senang.

"yah.. kau pasti bisa.. buktinya kau bisa berjalan sampai sini"

"tapi dengan langkah goyah"

"goyah pun tak masalah, yang penting kau bisa berjalan" kata Dulas dan air mata mulai keluar dari pelupuk mata Devi.

"tenang saja.. aku, akan melindungi mu.. walaupun aku harus kehilangan segalanya.. kecuali nyawaku" kata Dulas sambil merangkul pundak Devi.

"kok gitu?"

"soalnya kalau aku mati nggak bisa nikah dengan mu, kan gak seru, itu sama aja aku biarkan kau tersiksa" kata Dulas dengan muka yang sangat Datar

"hahahaha... benar juga" kata Devi yang sudah mulai baikan dan Dulas menatapnya dengan lembut.

"merunduuuuuuuukkkk!" teriak Nan tiba-tiba dan semua nya kecuali para butler merunduk. Yee Sung mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat besi tipis yang ujungnya sudah di runcingkan. Gackt mengeluarkan sebuah Ruger Elsie P berwarna silver yang sudah di lengkapi scoope dan juga materia.

"gila! Kau mau makai itu!?" tanya Rukan yang kaget melihat handgun kecil itu.

"ah.. tenang saja.. justru akan lebih cepat dengan ini" kata Gackt santai. Maya sudah mengeluarkan twin sabernya dan Aiji juga sudah mengeluarkan twin dagger miliknya. Lalu Rukan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan tongkat panjang yang berbahan seperti kayu dan di ujungnya terdapat sebuah batu bulata yang bening. Dan juga Valand mengeluarkan sabernya dan Luca mengeluarkan 2 handed sword yang selalu ada di punggungnya itu.

"loh? Tuan Jweirk?" tanya Aiji melihat Jweirk yang sama sekali tidak bersenjata.

"saya adalah seorang brawler" kata Jweirk dengan sopan

"datang!" teriak Jowy lalu tak lama kemudian beberapa ekor monster yang mempunyai sayap seperti sayap naga, dan mukanya juga seperti naga tapi di tutupi oleh sesuatu yang seperti topeng di bagian matanya datang berduyun-duyun

"wow! Gargoyle!" kata Suci kagum melihat monster-monster itu.

"gargoyle?" tanya Devi bingung

"kau belum pernah lawan ya?" tanya Suci dan Devi hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Hey! Quit talking and come here!" kata You yang sudah ada di dalam barrier bersama yang lainnya.

"ah.. iya, maaf" kata Suci yang merayap ke dalam barrier bareng Devi. Lalu tiba-tiba ledakan besar di langit-langit dan para gargoyle jatuh satu persatu, dan muncul yang lainnya dan mereka langung di hajar oleh duo Maya dan Aiji serta Jweirk,Luca dan Valand. Sedangkan Gackt dan Rukan mengurus sisanya.

"ooouu! Ternyata si paman hebat ya!" kata Suci yang kagum melihat kemampuan Jweirk

"eh, jadi monster itu apa?" tanya Dulas

"Gargoyle, mereka seperti burung di negara iblis, sangat suka berkeliarana di tempat gelap, sangat buas bagaikan singa liar. Mereka itu bukan naga loh" jelas Jowy

"eh? Bukan ya?" tanya Fiqri

"bukan, mereka itu bisa di bilang kalilawar" kata Jowy

"tapi serangnya memang mirip naga" sambung nya dan tiba-tiba serangan api dari gargoyle tersebut menerpa barrier.

"gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak mereka semua yang ada di dalam barrier.

"sudah beres" kata Yee Sung yang menyimpan tongkatnya. Dan saat mereka hendak berjalan alangkah kagetnya mereka melihat jalan setapak yang di pinggirnya banyak bergelempangan mayat gargoyle

"banyak juga ya" kata Suci dengan muka pucat

"boleh bawa pulang nggak ya?" tanya Devi

"nggak" Nan langsung menjawabnya. Setelah berjalan beberapa saat akhirnya mereka sampai di ujung gua.

"akhirnya sampai" kata You yang di gendong oleh Yee Sung. Dia tidak mau berjalan lagi karena takut sepatunya semakin rusak. Sedangkan Suci di gendong Jowy karena capek, dia tidak di gendong Gackt karena ia menyimpan sebilah pisau kecil di bagian lengannya. Bahaya kalau tertusuk, begitu alasan Gackt.

"tapi yang menyambut kita itu banyak loh" kata Jowy mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat biru yang di kedua bagian ujungnya berhias emas. Dan Suci langsung mengeluarkan sepasang springfield XD, yang di lengkapi materia juga. Di depan mereka sudah ada pasukan iblis kafalier yang bersenjatakan pedang.

"gila... mereka kan pasukan berkuda" kata You saat melihat pasukan yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit tersebut.

"Gargoyle yang tadi adalah hewan peliharaan mereka ya" kata Fiqri

"eh?"

"gargoyle tadi yang kita lawan di gunakan untuk mendeteksi keberadaan kita. Bukan penduduk asli gua tersebut" sambung Fiqri

"benar, penduduk asli gua itu kan makhluk mungil yang berbentuk seperti tengkorak yang sangat buas namanya adalah Draken" kata Dulas

"kok kau tahu?" tanya Devi bingung

"ada di buku yang pernah kubaca" kata Dulas singkat dan semua muka orang di sana sangat kaget

"jangan pikir aku sama sekali tidak belajar ya!" teriak Dulas yang mengerti ekspresi muka teman-temannya itu. lalu tiba-tiba ledakan yang begitu besar terjadi lagi di dekat mereka hingga Dulas sedikit terhempas karena angin ledakan tersebut. Saat mereka lihat pertarungan yang ada di sana ternyata setengah pasukan berkuda nya sudah bergelempangan. Gackt dan Suci menembak para prajurit yang ada di sekitar mereka dengan gila-gilaan, walaupun hanya menggunakan handgun kecil tapi sekali kena sasaran, sangat mematikan. Sedangkan Rukan yang mempunyai serangan area yang luar biasa lebar menyerang dengan magick tingkat tinggi yang hebat. Dan ia mengeluarkan summon naga wizard yang di rumorkan evolusi sebelum bahammut, summon being yang sangat kuat. Wizard itu terbang kearah Nan dan yang lainnya dan mendarat di dekat mereka.

"ayo naik!" kata Nan

"apa!? Naik ini!?" tanya You yang ogah-ogahan melihat naga itu

"sudah! Naik saja! Jarang-jarang kalian bisa menaiki ini!" kata Nan menarik tangan You secara paksa, dan sesudah semuanya naik ke atas punggung naga itu, mereka menuju ke tempat para butler bertarung.

"Suci!" teriak Jowy pada Suci dan Suci langsung berlari ke arah Jowy saat dia sampai di depan Jowy, ia mengangkat Suci ke atas dan melemparnya jauh.

"gyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Dulas yang kaget melihat Suci terbang (?) ke arah wizard. Dan dengan sukses ia mendarat di atas wizard.

"itu bukannya tugas Gackt?" tanya Nan pada Suci

"ah, Jowy yang menawarkan diri, so no problem" kata Suci yang masih juga menembaki pasukan di bawah sana. Lalu tiba-tiba Jowy muncul tepat di depan Suci

"kyaaaaaaaaa!" teriak Suci yang kaget dan menolak Jowy hingga hampir jatuh.

"uwaaaa!" dan Valand langsung terbang ke atas dan mendorong Jowy,

"wow! Sayap!" kata Fiqri yang kagum melihat sayap Valand

"loh? Nggak mesti ngucapin mantra dulu?" tanya Devi bingung

"nggak ah.. dia kan sakti!" kata Jowy dengan bangga nya.

"wow.. ah! Gagak! Eh, gargoyle!" teriak You yang menunjuk seekor Gargoyle yang hendak menyerang Valand dari belakang dan –bang!- gargoyle tersebut langsung jatuh saat menerima tembakan di bagian vitalnya.

"kerja bagus cel!" kata Devi

"eh? Bukan aku" kata Suci sambil menunjukkan kedua pistolnya yang keadaannya masih dingin.

"loh? Jadi?" tanya Devi yang bingung.

"terima kasih, putri Nan" kata Valand yang menunduk sedikit pada Nan dan saat semua menoleh ke arah Nan, semuanya kaget melihat Nan yang memegang sebuah snifle jenis UMP9.

"ka-kau baru saja belajar sudah pegang snifle!?" tanya Suci yang lebih kaget dari mereka.

"heheehe... habis seru aku lebih suka yang begini" kata Nan sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Dan ia menoleh ke arah Fiqri yang freeze saking kan kagetnya

"ah.. kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Nan ragu-ragu. Setelah sekian detik dia nge-freeze akhirnya dia sadar. "ah.. maaf, tidak apa-apa kok" kata Fiqri aku harus bisa lebih kuat dari dia. Batin Fiqri karena ia merasa Nan lebih kuat dari dia sekarang. Lalu Yee Sung, Jweirk, dan Rukan naik ke atas Wizard, di ikuti dengan Maya dan Aiji yang menaiki air board (papan seluncur yang mirip dengan skate board, tapi bisa terbang di udara. Tidak memiliki roda)

"hohow.. air board punya kalian keren ya. Tanpa gas" kata Suci pada Aiji

"haha.. begitulah" kata Aiji.

"Gackt mana? Kan musuh nya masih banyak, masa' kalian biarkan begitu aja" kata You yang mengingat kalau Gackt masih belum naik, lalu Gackt yang tadi di bawah melompat ke atas dan berhenti di pertengahan lalu ia mengeluarkan bazoka super besar entah dari mana dan membidik ke arah bawah tepat para pasukan iblis berkumpul.

"TAAAAAKEEE THISSS YOU FUCKEERRRRSS!" teriak Gackt yang langsung menekan tombol di bazoka tersebut dan

'KABOOOOMMM' ledakan super besar dengan radius melebihi 50 km mengenai tanah. Wizard serta Maya dan Aiji sedikit goyah karena angin ledakan tersebut. Lalu Gackt mengeluarkan Air Board miliknya yang menggunakan boost di belakangnya dan berseluncur ke arah Wizard.

"tadi itu bom atom loh" kata Suci memberitahu tentang peluru bazoka yang baru saja di tembakkan Gackt

"eh!?" teriak mereka semua. "tapi tenang saja, Rukan sudah meng-cast protect kok, jadi imbas bom nya tidak terkena kita. Kalau kena mungkin kita sudah mati dan tubuh kita akan men-subli masi" kata Suci dengan tenang dan semua nya langsung melihat kebawah. Saat mereka melihat ke bawah. tanah nya sudah gosong dan mayat-mayat nya beneran sublimasi, satu persatu partikel-partikel di tubuh mereka terbang ke langit.

"Rukan! Untung kau di sini! Kalau tidak kita akan mati!" kata Dulas

"benar! Walaupun kupikir kau tidak berguna untuk kami semua kecuali buat Nan ternyata kau ada baiknya juga!" kata Devi dengan penuh semangat.

"terima kasih, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak senang dengan pujian tadi" kata Rukan swt.

"eh, liat kastil yang mirip kastil vampire itu?" tanya Jowy pada Rukan dan Rukan hanya mengangguk saja.

"Aiji, Maya dan Valand juga keliatan?" tanya Jowy pada mereka.

"yaaaaaaa" jawab Maya panjang.

"kalian bertiga tolong pergi ke sana dan robohkan pertahanan mereka, setelah selesai telepon saja Fiqri" kata Jowy pada mereka dan semuanya langsung melesat ke arah kastil.

"Rukan, tolong turunkan kami ke dekat kastil yang tidak di jaga sama sekali" kata Jowy dan Rukan hanya mengangguk lalu Wizard turn perlahan ke dalam hutan di dekat kastil.

"wah... Jowy sudah biasa memerintah ya" kata Fiqri kagum

"ah.. maaf.. aku jadi menggunakan butler kalian seenaknya" kata Jowy yang merasa sedikit bersalah

"tidak apa-apa kok. Kami juga tidak tahu harus memberi perintah apa pada mereka, karena misi yang biasa kami jalankan adalah individual, tidak pernah menghancurkan sesuatu dengan sekala besar seperti ini" kata Nan yang baru saja turun dari Wizard.

"tapi kalau tiba-tiba ada serangan mendadak bagaimana?" tanya Devi

"di sini yang bisa bertarung tinggal sedikit loh" sambungnya.

"ada Jowy, aku, Gackt, paman Jweirk,Luca, Nan dan juga Rukan. Menurutmu dikit?" tanya Suci pada Devi. 'rrrrrrrrrrrrr' terdengar suarah Handphone Fiqri berdering

"eh? Sudah?" tanya Nan sedikit kaget

"halo? Oh? Beneran udahan? Ohh.. oke.. kami akan segera ke sana" kata Fiqri lalu ia menutup handphone nya.

"katanya semuanya sudah beres. Katanya hanya sedikit saja yang menjaga" kata Fiqri

"pantesan" gumam Nan lemas. "jadi dia mengundang kita ya.. Devi, kau siap?" tanya Jowy pada Devi dan Devi hanya mengangguk dengan mantap.

"ayo" kata Suci yang langsung melesat ke arah kastil

"aku heran, bagaimana anak itu bisa berlari secepat itu dengan sepatu yang begitu" kata Younita

"hahaha... kan sudah biasa, jadi tentu saja bisa" kata Jowy yang menyusul Suci. Devi di gendong oleh Gackt dan You di gendong oleh Yee Sung dan tentu saja Nan di gendong oleh Rukan, sedangkan Fiqri dan Dulas ikutan lari. Setelah sampai di depan gerbang semuanya terhenti karena Maya, Aiji dan Valand sedang bertarung dengan seseorang yang memakai jubah coklat muda, ia memegang sebuah pisau dengan ukiran tengkorak di pegangannya.

"hati-hati.. satu titik saja kau kena pisau itu, say good die" kata Maya dengan serius. Jadi itu skeleton thirst. Batin Nan saat melihat pisau itu. dan laki-laki berjubah tersebut melirik ke arah Devi yang berdiri mematung memandanginya.

"ouw.. ada kau rupanya" kata Pendi yang membuka tudung jubahnya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"it's been a while" kata Devi yang tiba-tiba bermuka sinis.

"ow! Dia jadi semangat!" kata Jowy yang melihat reaksi Devi tersebut. "akh!" tiba-tiba seekor gargoyle mencakar punggung Jowy hingga menyebabkan luka yang parah. 3 goresan bekas kuku-kuku besar yang tajam milik Gargoyle tersebut mengenai Jowy. Ia berlutut karena kesakitan dan memegang bahu kanan nya. Melihat itu semuanya langsung bersiaga dan melihat di langit para Gargoyle kembali berkumpul. Suci yang melihat Jowy terluka parah langsung mengeluarkan bazoka yang sejenis punya Gackt tadi entah dari mana dan menembakkanya ke Gargoyle yang tadi melukai Jowy.

"uwa! Protect!" Rukan langsung meng-cast magic sesaat sebelum peluru mengenai Gargoyle. –BOOOM- Gargoyle tersebut langsung ber-sublimasi, begitupula dengan Gargoyle yang lainnya .

"tch! Haaaahhh!" Pendi yang langsung merasa akan kalah berlari ke arah Devi dan hendak menyerangnya

"Devi!" teriak You yang hendak berlari ke arah Devi tapi Dulas langsung melewatina dan berdiri di depan Devi tepat saat Pendi mengayunkan pisaunya. Tapi karena refleks Pendi yang manusia, ia menghentikan ayunannya tapi tidak bisa, walaupun Cuma sedikit, skeleton thirst sudah tertancap di perutnya Dulas, dan dengan hitungan detik ia tidak sadarkan diri lagi, Pendi langsung menarik pisaunya dan mundur beberapa langkah dari mereka. Devi yang menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya berdiri mematung, tidak bisa bergerak meskipun ia sangat ingin bergerak.

"Dulas! Hei! Maya! Luca! Apa yang kalian lakukan! Cepat tolong mereka!" teriak Fiqri

"kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.. rohnya sudah terlepas dari tubuhnya" kata Maya dengan nada kecewa. Sedangkan Luca hanya diam saja sambil memandangi mayat Dulas yang berlumuran darah di bagian perutnya. Gackt,Rukan,Nan,serta yang lain hanya menundukkan kepala saja.

"Devi! Sadar!" teriak Suci pada Devi. Dan akhirnya Devi sadar juga, ia melihat ke arah bawah dan menemukan maya Dulas tepat di dekatnya, melihat itu ia langsung berlutut dan memegang muka Dulas yang sudah mendingin. Lalu air mata keluar dari mata Devi, semakin lama semakin deras.

"Dulas!? Dulas! Dulas! DULAAASSS!" teriak Devi mengguncang-guncang tubuh Dulas.

"bangun! Hei bodoh! bangun! Kau bercanda kan!?" Devi mengguncang tubuh Dulas semakin keras. Suci yang mengambil kesempatan saat Pendi melamun karena melihat Devi menangsi seperti itu langsung mengeluarkan pistol nya dan menembak Pendi dengan peluru bius, lalu Gackt langsung mengangkat Pendi Dan mengikatnya lalu Valand,Yee Sung serta para butler lain menghabisi Gargoyle yang terus berdatangan.

"nona! Sudah! Ayo pergi!" kata Maya langsung menarik Devi menjauhi Dulas, sedangkan Luca mengangkat tubuh Dulas.

"kau bilang kau akan terus hidup kan!? Tidak mau mati kan!? Walaupun kau mengorbankan segalanya tapi tidak dengan nyawamu kan?! Tapi.. tapi.. kenapa kau malah mati setelah mengucapkan itu!? seharusnya kau tidak membuatku berharap! Dasar bodoh! bodoh!" teriak Devi. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya bisa menangis terisak di pelukan Maya

"Maya! Ayo cepat!" teriak Gackt dan Maya menarik Devi dari situ tapi Devi terus melawan, tidak mau bergerak dari tempat itu.

"hooo.. ternyata dugaan ku benar.." gumam Aiji yang dari tadi tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"ah! Kakek! Ngomong-ngomgon kok kau tidak melakukan apa-apa dari tadi? Tuan mu nangis kayak gitu pun masih mandangin langit aja" tanya Suci yang heran,

"ah.. ada yang ku pikirikan" kata Aiji dengan senyum yang ramah, lalu tiba-tiba ia melompat dan berdiri di udara (wow) lalu membentuk beberapa segel di tangannya.

"i'm the cursed one.. shalll call you, the soul who haven't done his job in this world. Rra khemia, sol fa fa zra!" kata Aiji dan tiba-tiba bola-bola arwah muncul di sekitarnya hingga membentuk tubuh manusia.

"Ah! Itu! cat tembok!" kata You yang menunjuk ke arah Aiji berdiri, mendengar teriakan You, Devi serta yang lainnya langsung menoleh ke atas dan melihat roh Dulas yang berdiri tepat di belakang Aiji. Luca yang menggendong tubuh Dulas langsung ikut melompat ke atas dan menaruh tubuh Dulas tepat di depan Aiji. Entah bagaimana caranya tubuh Dulas melayang di depan Aiji. Lalu Aiji langsung menarik roh Dulas dari belakangnya dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Dan tak lama setelah itu tubuh Dulas jatuh ke bawah. Dan dengan sigap Luca dan Maya menangkapnya. Setelah membaringkan tubuh Dulas ke tanah, Devi dan yang lainnya mengerumuni sekitar Dulas.

"cat! Oi!" teriak Suci sambil mensuk-nusuk tubuh Dulas dengan sebuah ranting.

"jangan di gituin" kata Jowy yang swt melihat tindakan Suci

"aku akan menyembuh kan lukanya" kata Rukan, dan ia meng-cast cure. "cure" gumamnya dan patikel-partikel cahaya keluar dari staff nya dan berjalan menuju ke arah luka Dulas, saat partikel itu menyelubungi luka Dulas, secara perlahan luka di perutnya sembuh.

"ngh..." Dulas mulai sadarkan diri.

"ah! Dulas!" seulas senyum mengembang di muka Devi saat ia melihat tangan Dulas sedikit bergerak. Lalu tak berapa lama mata Dulas terbuka.

"huh? Apa yang terjadi?" kata Dulas yang berusaha bangkit, di bantu oleh Luca. Ia memegangi kepalanya karena sedikit pusing.

"ah! Devi! Ba-" perkataan Dulas terhenti saat Devi memeluknya secara tiba-tiba

"bodoh" kata Devi yang kembali menangis, lalu Dulas melihat Luca dengan pandangan bertanya.

"tadi tuan tertusuk oleh skeleton thirst dan sempat mati, tapi Aiji mengembalikan roh anda yang belum sempat terbang ke alam baka ke tubuh anda kembali" jelas Luca.

"Eh!?" Dulas yang mendengarkannya tidak percaya.

"itu benar, sebenarnya bisa saja aku mengembalikan roh mu ke tubuhmu sesaat setelah kau tertusuk, tapi aku menunggu dewa kematian datang, karena jika aku memasukkan rohmu dan tiba-tiba dewa kematian datang, aku bakalan kena hukum, jadi aku menunggu beberapa saat untuk tidak mengambil resiko. Karena ku rasa ke lamaan dan takut para iblis datang mengambil roh mu" jelas Aiji panjang lebar dan Dulas hanya melototinya, lalu menoleh ke arah Fiqri dan Nan yang menurutnya paling bisa di percaya

"yang di katakannya benar" kata Fiqri. Lalu Dulas kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Devi yang masih menangis di pelukannya. Ia mengusap kepala Devi sebentar dan membalas memeluknya.

"maaf ya.." bisik Dulas dan tangisan Devi semakin kuat saja. Nan, dan You hanya memandangi mereka dengan senyum jahil, sedangkan para butler dan Fiqri hanya menoleh ke arah lain untuk memeberikan mereka waktu bebas sebentar. Tak lama kemudian akhirnya Devi tenang dan mengusap air matanya.

"hei, lukamu.." kata Suci pada Jowy yang sedang duduk di tanah dengan punggung yang berlumuran darah

"ah.. lupa" kata Jowy yang langsung membuka bajunya hingga ia telanjang dada

"!? Kyaaaaaaaa! Tidak sopan!" teriak Nan,You dan Devi yang melihat Jowy telanjang dada dan melempar nya dengan batu. Untung meleset.

"hei, Fiqri, Dulas.." panggil Suci pada kedua cowok tersebut.

"huh? Apa?" tanya Dulas penasaran

"kalian belum ngapa-ngapai ya?" tanya Suci dengan eye of pity

"a-apa!? Memangnya kau sudah!?" tanya Dulas dengan muka yang merah

"belum sih" jawab Suci santai tetap eye of pity masih terpampang di mukanya sambil memandangi Dulas dan Fiqri

"jadi kenapa kau memandangi kami begitu!?" teriak mereka berdua, dan butler-butler mereka hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja.

"apa sih!? Orang mau ngobati lukanya!" kata Jowy sewot, dan tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh punggungnya hingga terasa sangat perih

"akhhh!" rintihnya "ck.. diam sebentar" kata Suci yang mengoleskan cairan anti septik di punggungnya

"iya! Tapi lembut dikit! Sakit nih!"

"namanya juga luka, ya sakit"

"akh! Aduh!" Jowy makin kesakitan ketika Suci mengoleskan iodine ke lukanya, lalu membalutnya dengan perban.

"kan bisa pakai sihir ku" kata Rukan pada Valand

"itu karena nona hanya ingin menyiksanya saja" Gackt yang menjawab pertanyaan Rukan

"dan tuan Jowy sama sekali tidak kepikiran tentang kau yang bisa menyembuhkan luka karena kesakitan" sambung Valand.

"terus, tuan Barret mau di apain?" tanya Yee Sung

"biarkan saja, kalau dia bangun pingsan kan lagi" kata Younita pada Yee Sung dan Yee Sung hanya mengangguk saja.

"baiklah.. aku akan memanggil penjaga Gilbert untuk mengembalikan ini" kata Aiji yang memegan skeleton thirst. Ia mengeluarkan twin dagger-nya dan mengayunkannya seperti saat bertarung di udara, lalu sebuah lubang muncul dari sayatan yang di buatnya di udara tadi. Dan seseorang dengan jubah hitam keluar dari lubang tersebut.

"hohh.. ternyata kau Aiji.. ada apa?" tanya orang tersebut membuka tudung jubahnya dan memperlihatkan mukanya, ia memiliki mata merah dan rambut silver pendek, mukanya sangat tampan tapi terlihat keras.

"oh! Paman Gil! Lama tak jumpa!" kata Maya yang sepertinya mengenali orang itu.

"oh? Kau.. kau Maya ya!?" tanya orang itu pada Maya sambil mencengkram kedua bahu Maya, dan Maya hanya tersenyum manis saja sambil mengangguk.

"ah! Ternyata benar! Kau sudah besar ya! Terakhir kita bertemu saat kau masih sangat kecil dan sangat suka bersembunyi di balik tubuh Aiji" kata orang itu, dan Gackt serta yang lainnya hanya menahan tawa saja saat mendengar kebiasaan Maya itu.

"hahaha... begitulah" kata Maya dengan sarkastik.

"aku memanggil mu karena ingin mengembalikan ini" kata Aiji menyerahkan skeleton thirst pada orang itu.

"ini!? Dari mana kau temukan!?"

"seorang manusia yang bekerja sama dengan iblis penghuni dunia ini menggunakan nya, di tambah lagi, ia menggunakan batu iblis"

"apa!? Bagaiman bisa sampai begini!?"

"entah lah.. tapi sudahlah.. yang penting pisau itu kembali sebelum korban tambah banyak" kata Aiji

"baiklah.. kalau begitu.." penjaga Gilbert mencopot ke dua batu iblis dari mata tengkorak skeleton thirst. Lalu ia memberikannya kepada Maya.

"tanda terima kasih ku" kata penjaga Gilbert

"sini! Sini! Aku jadi kan anting!" kata Maya menyambar kedua batu iblis tersebut dari tangan Aiji dan melakukan sesuatu sambil memunggungi Aiji.

"yak! Jadi!" kata Maya memberikan sepasang anting pada Aiji, dan Aiji hanya mengambil satu dari dua anting tersebut.

"satu buat mu" kata Aiji dan Maya memasangkan anting yang di pegangnya ke telinga kanan Aiji dan Aiji memasangkan anting yang di pegangnya pada telinga kiri Maya.

"oww... so sweett!" kata Nan dan Rukan bersamaan.

"hahaha.. kalian tetap rukun ya.. jaga kerukunan kalian baik-baik.." kata Gilbert pada mereka berdua hanya mengangguk saja, dan mereka hanya mengangguk saja.

"dan Aiji, kau tidak kembali?" tanya Gilbert pada Aiji dan Aiji hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja. "aku sudah mengikat kontrak di sini" jawab nya dan Gilbert hanya diam saja Lalu penjaga Gilbert kembali ke tempat asalnya.

"lalu.. sekarang apa?" Tanya Devi pada Jowy. "sebentar" kata Jowy yang sepertinya sedang menunggu sesuatu. Lalu ia mengeluarkan hape nya dan menekan beberapa tombol.

"bagaimana? Oh.. begitu? Jadi sisanya? Tidak ada? Kenapa? Jadi dia pemimpin daerah sini? Hah? Bukan? Maksudnya? Yang bener dong! ... hm... baiklah, aku akan segera memberitahu mereka" lalu Jowy memasukkan kembali hapenya ke dalam sakunya.

"kita harus mencari pemimpin daerah ini, karena misi ku di sini adalah mengambil daerah ini, aku mohon bantuan kalian untuk mencari nya, kata Valand dia masih berada di dalam wilayah ini" jelas Jowy.

"baiklah.. serahkan padaku, hanya mencari satu orang kan? Apakah dia lain dari pada penduduk sini?" kata Devi dan Jowy hanya mengangguk saja.

"kami sudah berhadapan langsung dengan sang pemimpin auranya sangat berbeda dari semua penduduk sini" jawab Jowy lalu Devi memasang sebuah penyumpal telinga ke ke dua telinganya itu.

"sebaiknya kalian tutup telinga kalian sekencang-kencangnya, atau resiko kalian akan tuli..." kata Devi lalu ia berbalik ke arah Maya dan Aiji. "lakukan" kata Devi memberi perintah

"aye" kata Maya dan Aiji dengan muka iblis sambil memegang gitar masing-masing. Melihat itu Suci dan yang lainnya langsung tau mereka akan melakukan apa, jadi mereka semua langsung menutup telinga mereka dengan ke dua tangan mereka.

"NNNNNGGGIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGGGGG! JRREEEEEEENGGG!' terdengat suara gitar mereka berdua dengan sangat kuat, walaupun mereka semua sudah menutup telinga, tapi suara permainan gitar Maya dan Aiji masih terdengar jelas, dan bahkan karena suara itu angin bertiup kencang dari arah mereka berdua.

"grr... sebenarnya mereka mau ngapai sih!?" gerutu Suci yang sudah tidak tahan.

"mereka sedang mencari.. fungsinya seperti radar" kata Devi , lalu akhirnya permainannya selesai dan Maya serta Aiji langsung melesat ke arah barat setelah Maya menyambar Devi, lalu para butler menggendong majikan masing-masing kecuali Jowy yang bisa hampir menyamai kecepatan mereka. Setelah tak lama mereka semua berlari, akhirnya mereka sampai ke sebuah gua.

"hah!? Lagi!?" tanya You yang sudah tidak mau berurusan dengan gua dan semacamnya.

"tenang saja, sebentar lagi juga akan ada yang keluar" kata Yee Sung mengeluarkan tombaknya lagi. Dan benar saja, sesuatu keluar dari gua tersebut, sesuatu yang besar, hitam dan mepunyai rambut seperti medusa, serta mata orange yang menyala.

"ou! Medusa versi cowok!" kata Nan dengan kagum dan Rukan hanya tertawa saja mendengar hal itu.

"lototin matanya! Biar jadi batu!" teriak Maya dan Gackt langsung menyerang iblis tersebut dengan machine gun.

"akh! Curang!" kata Maya yang mengeluarkan twin sabernya dan menebas monster tersebut tapi tidak terpotong dengan sempurna, lalu sang monster menghempaskan tangan kanannya ke tanah dan sesuatu muncul dari tanah berrwarna hitam pekat. Dan sevara tiba-tiba tubuh mereka tidak bisa bergerak.

"akh! Gawat!" seru Fiqri yang sedang berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya

"a-apa ini!?" tanya Dulas.

"teknik bayangan?" tanya Suci

"bukan!" teriak Aiji langsung. Lalu tiba-tiba sang iblis hendak menyerang mereka semua dengan tangan yang satu laginya.

"waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak mereka semua kecuali Gackt,Aiji,Jweirk,Jowy dan Luca dan –PRANG!- Valand yang ada di atas menahan serangan iblis tersebut

"kalian ini, sempat-sempatnya santai padahal nggak bisa bergerka begitu" kata Valand lalu ia menendang tangan iblis tersebut dan mantra terlepas. Semuanya kembali bisa bergerak dengan bebas. Dan para butler berdiri tepat di depan majikan masing-masing untuk melindungi mereka.

"light!" Rukan meng-cast spell magick cahaya dan sebuah bola cahaya besar keluar dari tongkatnya dan menghantam ke iblis hingga menyebabkan sang iblis oleng sedikit, di saat yang bersamaan Jweirk dan juga YeeSung menghajar iblis tersebut, mulai dari kepala hingga kaki lalu menendangnya hingga terbang ke langit, dan saat di langit, Jowy semakin melambungkannya dengan pukulan tepat di punggung iblis tersebut dengan tongkatnya, lalu para pemegang pedang, yaitu, Maya,Luca,Aiji dan juga Valand menyerang iblis tersebut secara bersamaan dan di tutup dengan Gackt serta Suci yang menembakkan fire dan blizzard materia ke arah iblis tersebut dan –BOOOOMMMM!- terjadi ledakan super besar di atas sana dan sang iblis pun musnah, hancur berkeping-keping.

"sudah?" tanya Nan

"belum, masih belum... yang tadi Cuma golem saja, belum bos nya" kata Jowy dan mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki perlahan mendekati mulut gua.

"ini dia" kata Gackt yang siap sedia dengan snipper nya. Begitu pula yang lain.

Auranya.. kuat sekali.. batin Luca yang bisa merasakan aura orang yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka, siapakah itu? bagaimana kekuatannya?

-to be continued-


	8. Chapter 8 -Like I said-

'tap tap tap' langkah kaki tersebut semakin mendekat sedangkan mereka yang ada diluar sudah siap siaga menyerang apapun dan siapapun yang datang. Lalu seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hitam panjang dan bermuka jahat memakai pakaian seperti vampire.

"tadi medusa, sekarang vampire..." gumam Maya.

"hm.. hebat juga kalian bisa mengalahkan seluruh pasukan ku" kata laki-laki tersebut.

"siapa kau? General daerah sini?" tanya Jowy

"benar, namaku Grimoire" kata laki-laki tersebut.

"menyerah lah.. kau sudah terkepung" kata Jowy yang melangkah maju ke depan dan mengeluarkan tongkat miliknya. Dan Gromoire hanya tersenyum sinis.

"khukhukhu.. hahahaha... hahahahahahahaha!" Grimoire hanya tertawa saja.

"Grimoire, buronan yang kabur dari neraka jahannam ya. Kau di cari-cari pasukan 5 tuh" kata Aiji yang membuka sebuah buku aneh yang lumayan tebal

"kh.. ternyata ada utusan dari sana ya" kata Grimoire

"maaf, tapi aku secara tidak sengaja datang ke sini... tapi jika kau kalah di sini aku akan mengirimmu lagi ke alam baka sana" jawab Aiji dengan santai

"ternyata kau lumayan terkenal ya" kata Maya yang swt

"selama setahun ini aku rajin-rajin kerja.. jadi begitulah" kata Aiji.

"baiklah vampire jelek! Bersiaplah untuk kalah!" kata Rukan yang sebetulnya meng-cast summon.

"dark trap" Grimoire mengeluarkan magic kegelapan. Tiba-tiba di bawah kaki mereka keluar sesuatu hitam kelam yang mengeluarkan tangan dan menyerap mereka semua ke dalam.

"i call you! Necromancer!" teriak Rukan yang memanggil summon nya dan keluarlah Necromancer si pembangkit mayat. Dia berbentuk seperti hantu yang melayang-layang dengan yang cukup besar dan transparan.

"awaken!" Rukan memerintah Necromancer untuk memanggil pasukannya dan para zombie-zombie seram muncul dari bawah tanah.

"Kai!" setelah itu Gackt mengeluarkan jurus melepas pada dirinya dan akhirnya dia bisa bebas dari tangan-tangan yang menyerapnya ke dalam kegelapan.

"gyaaaaaa! Gackt! Helep!" kata Suci yang sudah hampir tenggelam seluruh badannya.

"ah nona.. makanya punya badan jangan pendek, jadi cepat kelelep kan" kata Gackt

"sudah jangan banyak bicaara! Cepat lepaskan dia!" teriak Jowy yang sudah di lepaskan oleh Valand. Nan dan Fiqri juga sudah lepas beserta yang lain. Lalu Gackt menyentuh tangan Suci dan mantra nya pun lepas, setelah mengambil napas karena kelelep tadi Suci langsung mengeluarkan twin gun nya dan menembakkannya tepat kepada Gackt

"gyaaaaaaaaa! Maafkan saya!" teriak Gackt yang lari tunggang langgang. Sedangkan Fiqri dan yang lainnya kecuali Rukan sibuk mengelilingi Necromancer. Dan para pasukan necromancer hanya berbaris tidak jauh dari mereka untuk menunggu perintah. Melihat itu Grimoire yang merasa di acuhkan mulai emosi.

"kaliannn... akh!" rintih Grimoire yang bahunya tertusuk oleh Shuriken milik Aiji.

"mampus kau~" kata Maya yang ikutan nusuk Grim dari belakang.

"buset, tuh anak kalau udah bertarung beneran kayak setan asli" kata Aiji yang sudah lama tidak melihat Maya bertarung.

"summon! Wizard!" Rukan memanggil lagi Wizaardnya dan Devi dan yang lain serta Jweirk yang bertugas menjaga mereka naik ke atas wizard lalu terbang ke atas .

"kalian balik luan ya!" teriak Jowy yang tinggal bersama butler lain dan juga Suci juga tinggal di sana.

"kok aku ikutan di sini?" tanya Suci yang berdiri di sana bersama Gackt yang sudah babak belur.

"dia itu tidak lemah loh" kata Jowy

"tapi aku lemah" kata Suci

'orang yang buat bazoka dengan bom atom sebagai pelurunya bilang dirinya lemah, dunia ini sungguh tidak adil' pikir para butler yang ada di sana.

"slendor attack!" Maya mengeluarkan tekhnik nya, ia menyerang Grimoire secara tidak berhenti dan mendendangnya saat Grim terjatuh dan menebasnya kembali. Grimoire yang habis di hajar Maya mengeluarkan darah yang lumayan banyak, ia berdiri sambil mengelap darah yang ada di mulutnya.

"hah.. hebat juga kalian" kata Grimoire yang mengeluarkan aura hitam dari tubuhnya, dan perlahan-lahan seluruh luka di tubuhnya menghilang.

"regen ya.. curang" kata Gackt yang mengisi ulang pelurunya dengan peluru baru, yaitu peluru perak. Ia memfokuskan kekuatannya pada senjatanya itu dan keluar aura aneh yang mengalir dari tubuh Gackt berkumpul ke dalam twin gun-nya dan tak lama kemudian twin gun nya berubah bentuk menjadi lebih besar dan aneh, ujungnya terdapat 4 lubang peluru seperti salip. Di bagian tubuh tembak terukir sesuatu seperti bacaan dan manusia dan iblis yang saling berhadapan.

"wah, jadi itu Death Penalty" kata Luca yang baru kali ini melihat senjata itu.

"tidak perlu pakai itu kan?" tanya Suci yang garuk kepala.

"dia bukan iblis biasa, sangat sulit menghadapinya" kata Gackt menghela nafas.

"bersiaplah!" teriak Grimoire yang sudah full recovery. Ia melompat ke arah Suci yang di nilainya paling lemah tapi Gackt langsung mengambil tindakan, ia menembak Grimoire tapi meleset karena di balik jubah nya Grim mempunyai sepasang sayap kelelawar hitam yang memungkinkan dia untuk menghidari serangan di udara. Lalu saat ia akan sampai ke tempat Suci, Suci mengangkat kaki kanannya dan di saat yang tepat ia menendang muka Grimoire dengan sangat sukses, Grim terhempas.

"wow" Maya serta yang lain yang tidak pernah melihat Suci bertarung sangat kaget melihat hal itu.

"shock wave!" Valand yang ada di atas mengeluarkan listrik dari pedangnya dan menyalurkannya ke Grim

"aaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkhhhhhhhh!" teriak Grim yang kesakitan karena setruman dari Valand, "Luca!" Valand memanggil Luca dan Luca langsung bergerak. Ia berlari menuju Grim dan hendak menebasnya. Dan tiba-tiba Grim bangkit dan kelelawar entah dari mana keluar begitu saja menghantam Luca, otomatis Luca mundur dan Grim mengambil kesempatan itu untuk kabur dan recovery, ia melompat ke atas, sedikit menjauhi mereka semua. Tapi di belakangnya sudah muncul Yee Sung dengan tombaknya, Grim langsung berbalik dan meninju Yee Sung tapi ia menahannya dengan satu tangan dan terjadilah adu tinju di udara antar Yee Sung dan juga Grimoire. Pertarungan terjadi dengan sangat sengit hingga kecepatan mereka menambah.

"Rukan?" tanya Jowy pada Rukan yang dari tadi entah ngapai.

"Ready" jawab Rukan yang di sampingnya ada Necromancer yang melayang dan para Ancient Zombie dengan jumlah sangat banyak berbaris di belakangya.

"Yee Sung!" teriak Suci pada Yee Sung, mendengar Suci yang memanggilnya Yee Sung langsung menghentikan gerakan Grimoire dengan cara menekan kedua pergelangan tangan, kedua siku, leher, kedua lutut dan juga pergelangan kaki Grimoire dengan 2 jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya. Dan secara spontan gerakan Grimoire terhenti. Lalu Suci menembaknya secara beruntun,

"masih belum!" teriak Jowy.

"dia masih hidup! Serangan biasa tidak akan mempan!" teriak Valand.

"serang! Sekarang!" teriak Jowy dan seluruh pasukan zombie di belakangnya menyerang Grimoire yang berdiri dengan luka dan darah yang sangat banyak. Lalu tiba-tiba ia berdiri dengan tegak dan matanya langsung melotot begitu saja dan tiba-tiba seluruh pasukan zombi lenyap di tarik sesuatu

"apa!?" Rukan yang melihatnya sangat kaget

"absorb. Dia terkenal bisa menghisap segala life being dan menjadikannya kekuatannya" kata Aiji

"kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi!" teriak Rukan pada Aiji

"maaf, aku baru ingat" kata Aiji. Lalu tiba-tiba Suci ambruk karena bahu kirinya tersayat sesuatu yang besar.

"akh!" rintih Suci.

"nona!" Gackt langsung menghampiri Suci. lalu tiba-tiba mereka merasakan gempa bumi yang cukup kuat

"apa-apaan ini!?" Maya yang susah menyeimbangkan tubuhnya menancapkan saber nya dan bertumpu pada saber tersebut.

"the battle has begin" gumam Jowy yang bermuka serius sambil berdiri di depan Grimoire. Ia mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan muncul simbol rune miliknya berwarna biru. Dan Suci ikut maju ke depan dan berdiri di samping nya, ia menekan salah satu tombol di tubh twin gun nya dan tiba-tiba twin gun-nya berubah bentuk menjadi spesang tonfar, lalu ia mengikuti gerakan Jowy dan muncul simbol rune miliknya yang berwarna hitam.

"itu..." kata Valand, ia memasang muka serius dan mengambil ancang-ancang.

"semuanya! Setelah ini mohon serius!" teriak Gackt. Dan semuanya mengambil kuda-kuda siap menyerang.

~di tempat Devi dan yang lainnya~

"sampai di pangkalan" kata Jweirk, dan Wizard turun di sebuah lapangan yang sangat luas. Semuanya langsung turun dari punggung wizard dan menaiki kereta kuda yang sudah di siapkan oleh mayor. Dan Wizard pun men-dismiss dirinya.

"kau.. kenapa tadi bodoh sekali?" tanya Devi pada Dulas. Mereka hanya berdua di dalam kereta. Nan dan You menarik Jweirk dan Fiqri di kereta satu lagi nya karena ingin membiarkan mereka berbicara.

"hm? Dari pada aku menderita dan menyesal telah membiarkan mu mati.. mendingan kau yang tersiksa" kata Dulas dengan gaya sok acuh padahal takut setenngah mati.

"jadi kau senang kalau aku susah!? Gitu!?" bentak Devi

"hahaha.. bukan begitu.. hanya saja.. bagai mana bilangnya ya.. memang aku bilang tidak mau mati.. tapi, jika itu harus.. jadi iblis pun aku mau melakukannya.." kata Dulas dengan lembut, matanya menatap Devi dengan penuh sedih dan juga kasih sayang.

"oh" hanya itu respon Devi. "seharusnya kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu" sambung Devi dan Dulas mendekat ke arah Devi. Melihat aksi Dulas itu Devi mundur kebelakang, tapi karena ruangan terbatas ia hanya bisa mundur sampai ke dinding kereta kuda,sedangka Dulas terus maju hingga mengurung Devi di antara ke dua tangannya yang menempel di dinding.

"a-apa?" tanya Devi dengan muka yang merah, ia dapt mendengarkan suara detak jantungnya sendiri, dan keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari tubuhnya. Mukanya semakin merah padam saat Dulas mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Devi. Karena gugup Devi menutup matanya dan –chu- bibir mereka sudah menempel. Devi tidak melakukan apa-apa saja, kesadarannya mulai hilang sedangkan Dulas memperdalam ciuman mereka dan langsung mundur ke tempat duduknya lalu tersenyum lebar.

"manis!" kata Dulas dan Devi yang sudah sadar lagi hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh, walaupun mukanya masih sangat merah. Entah apa yang di rasakannya hanya dia yang tahu. Lalu ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya dan

"MATI KAU!" teriak Deiv lalu menumbuk pipi Dulas hingga Dulas keluar kereta, beruntung kereta sudah berhenti jadi ia hanya terbang begitu saja tanpa tergeret.

"keputusan yang salah kan?" tanya Fiqri pada You dan Nan setelah melihat Dulas dalam keadaan sekarat.

"si bodoh itu ngapai sih!? Dah di biarkan berduaan!" gerutu You.

"memang dia susah di andalkan" kata Nan geleng-geleng kepala.

-di tempat Maya dan yang lainnya-

"cih!" gerutu Maya yang sudah babak belur karena di serang Grimoire.

"Maya.. jangan serang membabi buta gitu" Aiji mengingatkan Maya. Hanya dia sendiri yang sangat babak belur, sedangkan yang lain tidak terlalu parah.

"tuh anak tidak mau dengar" gumam Aiji lagi.

"pakai cara Maya aja deh" kata Jowy.

"eh?"

"Semuanya! Dengarkan aku! Kalau tidak ikut perintah mati di tempat!" teriak Jowy

"Maya! Serang terus! Gackt dan Suci serta Rukan, siapkan serangan super besar! Aku,Luca,Valand, Yee Sung dan juga Aiji akan mem-back up Maya!" teirak Jowy.

"tornado gravity!" Luca membuka serangan pertama, ia memutarkan tubuhnya dan pedangnya hunga keluar aura berwarna ungu dan mengenai Griomoire secara telak. Lalu terakhirnya dia menebaskan ke arah bawah hingga gelombang ultrasonic tercipta dan mengenai Grim sekali lagi.

"ghost blade!" Valand melanjutkannya dengan mengubah dirinya menjadi banyak dan menyerang Grim dari berbagai arah.

"uagh!" rintih Grimoire.

"hah!" Jowy menyerangnya pertama, Jowy melmparkannya ke atas, di sana sudah menunggu Yee Sung. Lalu Yee Sung menghajarnya tanpa henti dan melemparkannya ke samping dan di terima oleh Valand, tetapi sebelum Valand menghajar Grimoire, ia bangkit dan mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti duri mawar berwarna hitam dan putih yang keluar dari sebuah bola yang di ciptakannya. Duri-duri itu menyerang Valand hingga bajunya robek, lalu dengan kecepatan seperti angin duri-duri itu menyerang Maya, lalu menjalar ke Jowy dan juga ynag lain, tapi Suci tidak, ia dilinduungi oleh Gaxkt,

"sudah kubilang aku harusnya ikut mereka" kata Suci dengan muka datar.

"maaf, tapi kami membutuhkan anda" kata Valand yang sedang membantu Jowy berdiri

"fuh.. kita akhiri saja" kata Suci

"itu yang kami tunggu" kata Jowy dengan senyum sinis.

"dari sini aku yang ambil alih, Rukan, heal Jowy setelah itu tunggu perintah ku. Yang lain mohon lindungi aku, selama 5 menit saja" kata Suci

"tap nona, jurus thorn Rose milik nya itu.." "gunakan reversal. Jika kalian tak bisa reversal sama saja lemah" Suci memotong perkataan Yee Sung.

"baik" jawab semuanya yang langsung mengelilingi Suci.

"huh! Pakai cara apapun sama saja" jata Grimoire dengan sombong. Lalu ia mengeluarkan 2 tongkat pendek berwarna hitam yang bercahaya hitam. Lalu dengan sekali hentakan kedua tangan Grimoire Suci beserta yang lainya di kelilingi oleh tongkat-tongkat hitam seperti yang di pegang oleh Grimoire, jumlahnya tidak tergitung dan tersusun membentuk bola yang mengelilingi Suci serta lainnya

"go to the Hell" kata Grimoire dan tongkat-tongkat itu menyerang mereka semua secara beruntun, dan semuanya langsung menghalangi tongkat-tongkat itu dengan senjata masing-masing. Saat mereka mementalkan tongkat itu, seketika tongkat itu meledak.

"hati-hati" kata Gackt

"Suci?" tanya Jowy pada Suci. lalu Suci langsung mengekuarkan sebua benda bundar seperti disc yang berwarna hitam dan biru. "start" kata Suci dan entah bagai mana caranya disc itu melayang di depannya, lalu Suci menekan tengah-tengah disch itu dan keluar berbagai monitor dan keyobard infrared mengelilinginya, dari Disch itu juga keluar bangku untuk Suci

"Apa itu!?" tanya Maya bingung

"nanti ku jelaskan setelah ini selesai!" kata Gackt yang terus menangkis serangan dari Grimoire.

"data has transfered, 50%" gumam Suci yang terfokus pada keyboard dan juga monitornya. Lalu tak berapa lama serangan beruntun dari Grimoire selesai, semua tongkat telah hilang.

"equip" gumamnya lagi. Lalu di tubuh Yee Sung terpasang headset bulat dan juga ia memegang sebuah pistol kecil, baju di tubuhnya juga berubah menjadi seperti semula.

"ini..." kata Yee Sung memperhatikan pistol yang di pegangnya, lalu twin saber dan twin dagger Maya berubah menjadi seperti twin dagger milik Aiji sebelumnya yang menggunakan sistem photon tapi desainnya lebih rumit dan kekuatannya meningkat drastis.

"equip khusus dari disc buatan nona Suci.. di dalam disc itu terdapat berbagai senjata dan armor, kau bisa memeriksa kesehatan dan juga memperbaiki senjata mu disana.." kata Valand.

"wah.. hebat" kagum Yee Sung

"tapi.. bukan hanya itu saja ya!" kata Gackt sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Yee Sung, dan Yee Sung hanya bengong saja

"selesai!" seru Rukan yang sudah selesai menyembuhkan Jowy. Dan tiba-tiba jubah Rukan dan tongkatnya berubah, jubahnya menjadi berwarna hitam dengan pinggiran emas, lalu tongkatnya juga berubah menjadi lebih tipis dan di ujungnya terdapat core putih bening yang bercahaya. Sedangkan Valand, baju nya berubah menjadi baju zirah jepang dan pedangnya menjadi katana serta Luca juga, bajunya menjadi baju zirah barat, tetapi pedangnya tetap.

"attack.. OK, defense.. OK, magick attack, magic defense, speed,resistance.. ok!" gumam Suci yang masih saja sibuk

"semua ini kita dapat dari disc yang di keluarkannya.." kata Jowy yang berganti baju, ia memakai kaus biru tanpa lengan, dan juga celana putih panjang dan boot coklat serta galang kain berwarna biru di kedua tangannya.

"Eh? Tim terkuat di Gaea kata mu?" tanya You bingung. Dia sedang ada di saloon bersama Devi dan Nan, Dulas dan Fiqri sedang ada urusan di luar bersama Mayor mengenai masalah Pendi jadi mereka di suruh menunggu di situ

"benar" jawab Nan dengan tenang

"bagai mana kau bisa seyakin itu?" tanya Devi bingung

"selain butler kita yang sangat kuat, tetapi kekuatan mereka terbelenggu karena mereka telah sampai ke sini, selain di tempat mereka, mereka tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekautan mereka tanpa seizin pemegang kontrak mereka." Jelas Nan, lalu ia tertunduk sedikit lalu menyesap teh nya.

"lalu.. hal utama yang membuatku yakin adalah karena kemampuan dan latar keluarga kita adalah keluarga bangsawan murni jadi... mulai dari Devi. Keluarga Rosenkrantz adalah keluarga alchemist yang sangat jenius sejak dulu; kalian menciptakan berbagai mesin dan obat-obatan dengan kemampuan kalian. Sampai sekarang pun kalian masih menunjukkannya secara tidak langsung melalui campuran bahan-bahan yang kau campurkan kepada aksesoris buatan mu itu,beberapa aksesoris buatan mu mengandung kekuatan mistik yang sangat hebat. Aku tidak tahu kau sengaja membuatnya atau tidak, tapi yang memakai aksesoris tersebut hanyalah anggota Gaea yang berkemampuan tinggi dan dapat di percaya. Lalu, keluarga Lim. Kalian adalah ahli bela diri yang hebat dan juga pembuat bahan pakaian yang hebat, zaman dulu kalian membuatkan pakaian para prajurit dan juga penyihir dengan kualitas terbaik, hingga sekarang kalian memakai keahlian itu dalam perusahaan fashion kalian." Jelas Nan, Devi dan You kagum dengan pengetahuannya tentang keluarga mereka berdua, padahal hanya sedikit orang yang tahu tentang keluarga mereka.

"lalu, aku... seorang putri, dengan kekuasaan ku kita bisa kemana-mana dengan mudah, dan juga... yang terakhir yang membuat tim kita semakin mutlak kuat. Keluarga DarkHeart" kata Nan dengan wajah serius

"aku dengar keluarga DarkHeart sangat misterius, hanya beberapa orang yang tahu bagai mana latar belakang sebenarnya keluarga itu" kata Devi

"benar, dan aku baru saja mengetahui tentang keluarga itu. keluarga DarkHeart adalah keluarga ksatria, keluarga penyihir yang kuat, sampai sekarang darah penyihir masih mengalir di dirinya. Di tambah teknologi yang di kembangkannya. Dia bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan para iblis jahannam dengan batas tertentu" kata Nan dengan tenang, tapi Devi dan You sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

"apa!? Bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan kami dengan batas tertentu!?" tanya Aiji yang kaget mendengar cerita Jowy

"ya... pemegang kontrak biasa seperti aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan iblisku dengan sepenuhnya, tapi kekuatan iblis kalian itu.. bukan kekuatan biasa, kau sendiri pun bisa menghancurkan Kui Land jika aku melepaskan kekuatan mu dan kau hilang kendali, jadi Suci menggunakan kekuatannya dan juga mesin ciptaannya untuk mengendalikan kekuatan iblis miliknya" jelas Jowy

"jadi hanya satu iblis?" kata Maya yang baru saja menghadapi Grimoire, sekarang Aiji menggantikannya.

"tentu saja, iblis miliknya kan Gackt.. dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan iblis lain karena tidak tahu mantranya" kata Jowy "tapi dia bisa mengubah kekuatan kita melalui equip seperti barusan!" sambungnya dan langsung berlari begitu ia melihat Aiji terpental di sampingnya.

"access complete" kata Suci dan tiba-tiba muncul berbagai senjata api di sekitarnya

"APA ITU!?" teriak Aiji,Maya,Luca dan Rukan serta Yee Sung bersamaan.

"will fire ini 3.." Suci mulai menghitung mundur, dan Gackt serta Yee Sung menyiapkan senjata untuk menembak.

"2, target lock on" Rukan mulai meng-cast magick

"1. Fire!" seluruh senjata api di sekitar Suci menyerang Grimoire begitu pula Gackt dan juga Yee Sung ,tembakan mereka berdua sangat besar, Yee Sung sendiri kaget padahal pistolnya kecil tapi tembakannya tidak kalah dengan tembakan death penalty Gackt dan juga Firaga milik Rukan.

"berhasil?" tanya Luca penasaran

"rra khemia, slephier gggruun gakuto na zuieg" Suci membaca mantra dan tiba-tiba mata Gackt berwarna merah dan taringnya mulai muncul

"Cuma 21%?" tanya Gackt pada Suci,

"dia sudah mau mati.. aku juga mau matikan dia.." kata Suci dengan santai. Dan sebuah simbol phentagon muncul di bawah kakinya. Dan ia langsung turun dari kursi dan berdiri di, lalu menekan tombol-tombol di keyboard dengan lihai dan memfokuskan kekuatan makonya hingga auranya keluar.

"system... spell... dragons DarkHeart" gumamnya dan naga-naga hitam keluar dari dalam phentagon menyerang Grimoire yang sudah sekarat di tambah lagi tembakan Gackt yang se makin menggila dari sebelumnya. Dan Grimoire pun lenyap menjadi debu. Lalu Disc yang tadi mengeluarkan keyboard dan monitor infrared kembali seperti semula. Begitu pula semua equip yang lainnya, kembali seperti semula

"gilaaaa!" teriak Maya kagum.

"disc itu..." kata Aiji yang penasaran dengan disc yang di pegang oleh Suci

"limited edition, hanya aku yang punya" kata Suci. dan tiba-tiba Jowy menancapkan bendera Ar Heartless di atas tanah tempat itu.

"dengan ini.. aku nyatakan... kota Bloodsad menjadi bagian Ar Heartless!" kata Jowy yang mendeklarasikan kemenangan mereka dan Suci serta para butler lainnya bertepuk tangan dengan wajah senang yang puas. Lalu tak berapa lama rombongan berkuda pasukan Vrot datang bersama Devi,Nan,You,Dulas, dan Fiqri datang menjemput mereka.

"jendraall!" teriak salah satu prajurit di barisan depan

"ooooiii! Luca!" teriak Dulas memanggil Luca.

"ah, tuan Dulas" gumam Luca.

"nonaaa!" teriak Maya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Devi.

"fuh.. mission complete" gumam Nan dengan senyum yang lebar.

-to be continued-


	9. Chapter 9 -Welcome Fucking X

malam yang indah di musim dingin yang mendekati natal, terlihat dari jendela kereta kuda yang di naiki Jowy lampu warna-warni mulai memenuhi kota

Galley Veil, orang-orang memakai pakaian musim dingin yang tebal-tebal. Beberapa orang terlihat senang menyambut natal dan tahun baru. Kecuali orang yang ada di depannya ini, Suci DarkHeart. Sejak mereka berangkat dari rumah Suci, ia terlihat marah, ia hanya menatap kosong kedepan sambil menyandarkan mukanya di tangan dengan ekspresi bete.

"ayolah... Kita hanya menghadirinya sebentar saja" kata Jowy yang masih tidak enak melihat tampang bete Suci. Ia tidak menjawab apa-apa malah makin menyipitkan matanya.

"setelah menyapa tuan rumah aku pulang" kata Suci singkat. Dan Jowy hanya menghela napas panjang saja, pusing dengan kelakuan tunangannya itu. Ia tahu kalau Suci itu tidak suka keluar rumah, tapi marahnya tidak sampai seperti ini kalau dia mengajaknya.

"aku dengar Nona Rosenkrantz dan Nona Lim serta putri Nan juga datang lho" kata Valand

"persetan mereka mau di sana atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku pulang secepatnya dari sana

" kata Suci dengan ketus.

"ah~ bisakah kau mengalah untuk kali ini saja? Sudah lama kau tidak menunjukkan mukamu di depan para bangsawan lain kecuali pada petinggi The Cursed, kalau kau terus seperti ini, status sosialmu akan turun" jelas Jowy yang mengingat Suci menghabiska waktu libur yang di berikan oleh ratu atas kemenangan mereka dengan bekerja dan ber eksperimen di rumahnya.

"i don't care, aku tidak mau ikut acara pertemuan konyol yang orang nya itu-itu saja dan membicarakan hal itu-itu saja. Fuck!" umpat Suci dan Jowy menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi. Lalu tak berapa lama kereta berhenti dan para butler keluar diluan, lalu Jowy dan Suci turun dengan Suci menggandeng tangan Suci. Dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

"betulkan ekspresi mu" bisik Jowy lalu Suci menghirup napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan, lalu ekspresi bete nya menghilang menjadi ekspresi datar. Lalu kedua penjaga membukakan pintu untukmereka berdua. Saat mereka berdua melangkah masuk semua langsung heboh.

"lihat, the war couple"

"mereka memenangkan peperangan lagi?"

"mereka benar-benar kuat"

"kyaaaaa! Tuan Fon Scott!"

berbagai bisikan dan teriakan histeris wanita saat melihat Jowy terdengar di telinga Suci.

"damn" gumam Suci dengan pelan agar semua tidak mendengar nya.

"oh! Suci! Jowy!" panggil Dulas yang sedang bersama Devi.

"oh, cat tembok, Devi.. Kalian sudah datang" kata Suci menyapa mereka dengan datar.

"kenapa kau? Kok jadi suram? Mirip Nan dan You saja" kata Devi yang menyadari keadaan mood Suci.

"tidak apa-apa. Memang mereka kenapa?" tanya Suci bingung lalu Devi menunjukkan sebuah foto seorang perempuan memakai kacamata berambut hitam dan menggunakan gaun manis dengan memegang buku yang tebal.

"siapa?" tanya Jowy bingung

"si Younita" kata Devi singkat dan mata Jowy,Gackt dan Valand membelalak.

"dia itu dulunya kutu buku yang jago bela diri, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan penampilannya, hingga saat ia masuk perusahaan, dia terus di gunjing hingga stress"

"dan saat itulah dendam tumbuh di hatinya?" tanya Gackt dan Devi hanya mengangguk saja.

"dari melihatnya saja aku sudah tahu, Charm mereka berdua tidak seterang biasanya" kata Suci.

"ohhh... Tuan Fon Scott!" kata seorang pemuda yang merupakan pemilik mansion itu.

"ah.. Tuan Stearly, terima kasih sudah mengundang saya dan tunangan saya" kata Jowy pada pemuda itu.

"wah, senang sekali anda berdua mau datang, mari berbincang dengan yang lain" ajak pemuda tersebut.

"baiklah.. Suci? Mau ikut?" tanya Jowy pada Suci dan ia hanya menggeleng saja, lalu Jowy menepuk kepalanya dan pergi bersama tuan rumah.

"hei... Devi" panggil Suci dan Devi hanya menatapnya dengan penasaran, dan saat Suci berbalik senyum iblis melekat di bibirnya.

"mari bersenang-senang!" kata Suci yang mengeluarkan AK-47 entah dari mana. Dan entah iblis apa yang menghampiri Devi, ia langsung mengerti maksud Suci.

"baik! Ayo susun rencana!" kata Devi dengan semangat.

-besoknya-

"pst pst pst" terengar lagi bisikkan-bisikkan yang terdengar dari telinga You.

"lihat, itu bangsawan Lim"

"aku mendengar ia mendapat kecantikkan nya dengan bersekutu pada iblis ya?"

"benar, buktinya saja ia sekarang berada di Gaea"

"ih.. Dasar murahan"

"aku penasaran, kenapa tuan Twilight mau bertunangan dengannya?"

"itu kan karena paksaan orang tua, kalau tidak mana mungkin dia mau"

"hihihihi.. Kasian ya"

"iya.. Hahaha"

'terserah' pikir Younita. Sebenarnya dia tidak tahan dengan hal ini, tapi inilah yang harus di tanggungnya tidak peduli dengan ia mau atau tidak, ia sanggup atau tidak dsb. Dunia memang kejam.

"hei.." panggil seorang laki-laki

"hm?" You yang saat itu sedang terlelap membuka matanya, pandangannya masih buram, yang ia lihat adalah sesosok lelaki berambut hitam dan bermata coklat tua yang indah.

"kau tak apa-apa?" tanya laki-laki tersebut.

"David?" panggil Youniat, kesadarannya sudah membaik, tapi saat ia ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya ia tidak bisa, karena ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Yaitu.. Tangan dan kakinya di ikat dengan kuat.

"!? Apa ini!?" tanya You dengan nada yang lumayan mengancam

"akhirnya kau sadar" kata seorang perempuan di sebelahnya. Saat You menoleh ke samping ia melihat Nan

yang kondisinya sama seperti dia, di ikat.

"kau juga!? Apa-apaan nih!?" tanya You yang mulai panik.

"whoa! Keep calm my Lady! Aku dan beberapa nona-nona tim mu hanya mengikatmu dan tuan putri untuk sementara saja..." kata David berusaha menenangkan tunangannya yang sepertinya mulai mengamuk.

"sepertinya si cebol dan tengkorak itu merencanakan sesuatu, bahkan Jowy yang super waspada saja tertangkap. Si Cebol itu memang tidak bisa di remehkan.. Memang cocok menjadi tunangan jendral terkuat di Ar Heartless" kata Nan

menjelaskan kenapa mereka di ikat.

"lalu kau David!? Kenapa malah ikutan!?" tanya Younita pada tunangannya yang duduk dengan tenang bersama Rukan yang dari tadi tidur.

"ah, aku juga cari hidup tahu... Lagi pula seperti nya rencana mereka asyik" kata David dengan senyum jahilnya.

"khhh.. Yee Sung!" teriak You memanggil Yee Sung, butler pribadinya.

"maaf nona, 8 lawan satu pasti kalah. Di tambah salah 2 dari 8 itu adalah si penyihir cilik dan kapten batalion yang sangat kuat" kata Yee Sung yang sebenarnya duduk di samping You dari tadi, dan You hanya melototi Yee Sung dengan pandangan kebencian.

"menyerahlah, kita tidak bisa menang dari para iblis serta sekutunya" kata Nan

menghela napas. Dan You hanya diam saja, tak berapa lama kemudian kereta mendadak berhenti.

"sepertinya sudah sampai" kata Rukan yang entah sejak kapan bangun dan langsung keluar untuk membukakan pintu untuk David, lalu Yee Sung menggendong Younita yang tidak bisa ngapa-ngapai dan Rukan masuk kembali untuk menurunkan Nan

.

"villa nya kereeeennn!" kata Suci yang sudah berdiri di depan villa berwarna coklat yang sebagian besar bangunannya terbuat dari kayu, lalu tamannya hijau dan asri serta udara yang sejuk, di tambah lagi pepohonan di sekeliling mereka.

"ini di tengah gunung, jauh dari pemukiman, jadi suasananya tenang dan sejuk" kata Devi.

"terus kata kakekku di sini ada gereja bawah tanah dengan jendela berhiaskan kaca berwarna membentuk lukisan yang indah, konon tanpa ada penerangan apapun dari luar, jendela itu tetap mengeluarkan chaya yang cantik" kata Devi.

"benarkah!? Di mana letaknya!?" tanya Suci dengan semangat.

'hm? Apa rantai yang di pegangnya?' pikir Nan

yang melihat Suci memegang sebuah rantai.

"e-eh.. Aku tidak tahu, hanya kakek tua renta itu yang tahu, dan dia dengan ogah memberi tahunya" kata Devi dan Suci langsung lemas dan berjalan masuk ke dalam Villa sambil menarik rantai yang di pegangnya.

'jangan-jangan!?' pikir Nan

menduga apa yang sedang di tarik Suci itu. Dan tak lama kemudian Jowy datang dengan ke adaan seluruh tubuh di ikat dengan rantai dan mata dan mulutnya di tutup.

'sudah kuduga' pikir Nan

swt melihat ke adaan Jowy, lalu ia melihat Gackt yang menahan Valand dan Luca dan Jweirk yang membopong tuan masing-masing.

"mereka memang seram" kata You melihat pemandangan yang di depannya.

-please wait-

"ohhh... Jadi kalian mau mengadakan pesta natal pribadi di sini" kata Nan

yang sudah di lepas, sekarang mereka sedang berada di onsen yang ada di dalam Villa.

"hu uh.. Soalnya aku bosan dengan pesta formal, jadi aku culik aja kalian ke Villa milik Devi" kata Suci yang dengan asyiknya berendam di bak mandi atau kolam (?) air panas tersebut.

"ngomong-ngomong kau sudah siapkan hadiah?" tanya Nan

pada You

"sudah, tapi jangan harap aku mau kasih tahu" kata You datar.

"klian?" tanya You balik.

"aku siapkan sweater buat Jowy dan syal buat Gackt" kata Suci.

"handmade?" tanya Nan

penasaran dan Suci hanya mengangguk

"waah! Hebat!" kata You kagum

"hasilnya jelek, tidak bisa di banggakan" kata Suci merendahkan diri.

"aku siapkan sarung tangan buat Maya dan Aiji, lalu buat Dulas.. Aku siapkan sweater juga" kata Devi

"rajutan juga ya?" tanya Suci dan Devi hanya mengangguk

"Nan? Kasih apa?" tanya Suci pada Nan

.

"hanya mantel sederhana buat Fiqri dan aksesoris yang Dulas pilihkan bahan dasarnya buat Rukan" kata Nan "oh.. Dulas pernah singgung soal itu beberapa hari yang lalu" kata Devi teringat perkataan Dulas soal Nan yang heboh memilih bahan untuk hadiah buat Rukan.

"egh!? Dulas cerita apa aja!?" tanya Nan

kaget.

"cuma bilang yang namanya tuan putri itu dimana-mana selalu merepotkan, keinginan nya harus di turuti secepatnya" kata Devi dan muka Nan

langsung memanas dan merah entah karena marah atau malu, atau karena onsennya.

"hei You, kau kasih apa sih?" tanya Suci masih penasaran.

"nanti kalian juga tahu" kata You dengan sombongnya dan mereka yang ada di situ hanya swt.

-di tempat para butler-

Gackt,Maya,Aiji, dan Rukan mendekorasi ruang tengah yang di gunakan untuk pesta. Sedangkan Jweirk,Rukan dan Yee Sung serta Valand menyiapkan hidangan.

"jingle bell, jingle bell, mamak mu gembel, kerjanya di hotel... Jadi tukang ngepel~" Maya bernyanyi jingle bell ala para anak durhaka sambil menghiasi dinding dengan beberapa pita warna-warni.

"Maya semangat sekali hari ini" kata Gackt yang dari tadi memperhatikan Maya.

"itu karena dia sangat suka dengan natal dan tahun baru" kata Dulas dengan Yukata, sepertinya dia habis berendam. Fiqri dan David ada di belakangnya memakai yukata yang sejenis dengannya.

"oh.. Tuan Dulas, bagaimana onsennya? Enak?" tanya Aiji yang baru saja menyusun alat musik di panggung.

"yah.. Begitulah, kalian kok nggak ikut tadi? Asyik loh" kata Dulas sambil melihat-lihat hiasan yang mereka buat.

"ah, kami harus menyiapkan ini dulu" kata Aiji

"soal itu kan

kita bisa selesaikan sama-sama nanti" kata Fiqri yang ikutan membantu Gackt yang kewalahan dengan pohon natalnya.

"tidak ah, lebih cepat lebih baik,.. Lagi pula tidak enak jika kami ikut berendam dengan anda" kata Gackt yang menundukkan kepalanya sedikit mengucapkan terimakasih.

"kami bantu ya" kata David yang membantu Rukan mengeluarkan barang-barang dari kardus.

"ah, tidak apa-apa.. Anda santai-santai saja di kamar" kata Rukan yang merasa tidak enak.

"kalian ini ngomong apa sih? Ini kan

pesta kita semua, jadi semuanya harus membantu" kata Dulas

"baiklah kalau begitu" kata Gackt pasrah.

"wah~ lagi hias-hias ya? Kami bantu ya!~" kata Devi memakai Yukata yang agak mirip dengan punya Dulas dan yang lainnya. Nan

dan You juga memakai Yukata yang sama, hanya Suci yang memakai Dress tanpa lengan di atas lutut berwarna hitam polos.

"gyaaaa! Suci! Apa-apaan penampilanmu!?" tanya Dulas kaget dengan muka merah, Fiqri serta yang lainnya kecuali para cewek dan Gackt mukanya memerah saat melihat Suci berpakaian seperti itu.

"nona, sudah saya peringatkan untuk tidak memakai baju seperti ini di depan orang kan

!?" tanya Gackt dengan nada yang ketus.

"apa sih? Kan cuma di sini saja!? Ayo dong! Tidak apa-apa kan

? Ya? Ya? Ya?" pinta Suci dengan wajah memelas, dan Gackt hanya menghela napas aja lalu mengangguk.

"terserah anda saja lah" kata Gackt nyerah dan Suci langsung berlari dengan riang ke arah pohon natal dengan muka cengengesan.

"tuan-tuan, maaf.. Sebaiknya anda harus membiasakan diri dengan pemandangan ini" kata Gackt yang meminta maaf pada mereka.

"lady seperti dia memakai pakaian rakyat biasa seperti itu di depan noble seperti kita dengan cuek.. Memang anak itu cuek sangat" kata Fiqri yang mukanya masih memerah.

"kyaaaa!" teriak Devi yang terjatuh saat memasang hiasan santa clause di dinding menggunakan kursi.

"De-" ketika Dulas hendak menolong Devi, Maya langsung melesat ke arahnya dan menangkap tubuhnya yang jatuh ke arah belakang.

"hup! Nona tidak apa-apa?" tanya Maya yang mendirikan tubuh Devi.

"ya, tak apa-apa terima kasih" kata Devi.

"makanya hati-hati" kata Aiji yang mengangkat kursi dan meja bersama Rukan dan David. Lalu Devi melototinya dengan sangar.

"ada apa nih? Ramai sekali, kedengaran sampai ke onsen loh" kata Jowy yang baru selesai berendam. Semuanya kecuali Gackt dan Suci terdiam melihat Jowy.

"David, kau ada bawa teman perempuan mu ya?" tanya Dulas pada David.

"tidak ada... Jangan-jangan Fiqri ya?" tanya David pada Fiqri yang tercengang dengan sekotak hiasan pohon natal ditangannya, lalu ia hanya menggeleng saja.

"oh... Jowy.. Baru selesai?" tanya Suci yang baru menyadari kehadiran Jowy dan berjalan mendekati nya.

"AAPA!? JOWYYY!?" teriak mereka semua yang ada di sana

.

"tentu saja aku!? Menurut kalian siapa lagi!?" tanya Jowy yang emosi melihat reaksi teman-temannya.

"ha-habis mirip cewek sih..." kata Nan

sedikit terbata-bata, memang penampilan Jowy tidak kalah dari cewek kalau rambutnua di gerbang.

"kyahahahahaha... Memang dari sononya kau itu banci ya! Sampai kami tidak bisa membedakan kau itu cewek atau cowok!" kata Devi dengan tertawa yang menggelegar.

"tuannya mirip cewek, begitupula dengan butlernya ya" gumam Rukan dan semuanya mengangguk saja.

"kallliiiiaaannn..." geram Jowy melihat kelakuan teman serta para butlernya itu.

"sudah-sudah, bantu kami saja yuk" kata Suci menari tangan Jowy.

"Aiji~ bantu aku memasangkan bintangya~" kata Maya memanggil kakaknya dengan manja.

"kan

ada tangga" kata Aiji malas.

"semuanya di pakai" kata Maya dan Aiji hanya menghela nafas dan berjalan ke arah pohon natal dan berjongkok di dekatnya. Lalu Maya naik ke pundaknya dan Aiji berdiri untuk menaikkan ketinggian dan Maya memasangkan bintangnya dengan sedikit kesusahan karena kurang tinggi.

"eh, nona tahu.. Waktu kecil aku harus menggendongnya saat ia memasangkan bintang di pohon natal, dia merengek-rengek padaku agar menggendongnya dan tidak mengizinkan aku untuk memasangnya sendiri" bisik Aiji pada Devi yang ada di sebelahnya.

"pft.. Hahaha.. Benar-benar tipikal Maya!" kata Devi sambil menutupi mlutnya dengan tangan.

"kakak!" teriak Maya yang mendengar percakapan Aiji dan Devi, lalu karena Maya goyang sedikit, ia kehilangan kesiimbangan dan..

"waaaaa!" -brukk!- terdengar suara benda jatuh yang cukup keras dan menyita perhatian orang yang ada di situ untuk menoleh ke sumber suara. Saat melihat pemandangan itu Dulas langsung pinksun karena Maya terjatuh di atas tubuh Devi.

"aduhh... Maya! Awas!" perintah Devi mendorong tubuh Maya.

"aw! Maaf! Gak sengaja nona!" kata Maya berdiri dan menarik tangan Devi, membantunya untuk berdiri.

"ah.. Tuan Dulas pangsan" kata Aiji yang melihat ke adaan Dulas.

"bawa kekamar" perintah Devi lalu Aiji melakukan apa yang di perintah kan

Devi.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka menyelesaikan hiasan di ruangan itu dengan sedikit huru hara yang di sebabkan oleh Devi,Nan

dan Suci serta Gackt dan Maya. Lalu semuanya kembali kekamar buat ganti baju.

'knock knock' terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari pintu kamar Dulas.

"siapa?" tanya Dulas yang sedang memasang dasinya.

"tuan Dulas? Ini saya, Luca.. Saya masuk ya" kata Luca yang membuka pintu kamar Dulas dan menghampirinya lalu membantunya mengikat dasinya. Ia memakai tuxedo coklat dengan dasi merah serta kemeja putih dan celana yang senada.

"pestanya sudah di mulai" kata Luca.

"hm.. Aku ke sana

sekarang" kata Dulas

"tadi Maya titip salam pada saya. Katanya dia minta maaf akan kejadian tadi" kata Luca.

"tidak apa-apa... Itu hanya kecelakaan kan? Jadi no bad feelings" kata Dulas sambil tersenyum lalu Luca membuka kan

pintu untuk Dulas dan mempersilahkannya untuk keluar. Dan Dulas berjalan keluar.

"oohhh! Jowy! Kau jadi santa!?" tanya Dulas yang sudah sampai ke ruang tengah. Ia kaget melihat Jowy yang memakai baju santa dengan muka bete, tentu saja bete, seluruh orang yang ada di sana memaksanya untuk memakai baju santa yang di siapkan oleh Suci. Maya juga memakai baju yang sama seperti Jowy tapi celananya celana pendek di atas lutut, begitupula dengan Aiji, bedanya baju Aiji tidak lengan panjang, melainkan lengan pendek. David memakai jas dengan kancing ganda berwarna coklat tua dan scarf merah serta celana coklat juga. Fiqri memakai tuxedo putih dengan kemeja biru tua serta dasi hitam dengan sarung tangan hitam. Suci memakai dress simple di bawah lutut sedikit berwarna merah dengan lengan sebahu dan bagian dada terbuka sedikit yang di hiasi tali berbentuk x di bagian dadanya. Pada pinggangnya juga terdapat pita berwarna putih melilit pinggangnya, ia memakai chocke simple berwarma hitam dengan sebuah mawar putih kecil di tengahnya. Dan rambutnya di ikat ekor kuda dengan topi merah kecil berbulu putih, bukan seperti topi santa, hanya warnanya saja yang sama. Nan tidak seperti biasa, ia tidak memakai pakaian tradisional benggala, melainkan memakai gaun malam non torso yang dewasa dengan warna pink yang lembut serta selendang putih sedikit tembus pandan menutupi bahu nya. Rambutnya di biarkan di gerai seperti biasa, Devi memakai gaun panjang dengan ponco berwarna hitam dan ia memakai sarung tangan hitam juga, Younita memakai gaun panjang berwarna hijau muda dengan lengan lonceng yang cantik. Para

butler yang lain memakai jas seperti biasanya.

"eh? Lagunya? Rock? Classic?" tanya Devi bingung saat mendengar lagu yang di mainkan oleh Gackt di piano, Yee Sung di celo, Jweirk di biola, Rukan di drum dan Maya serta Aiji di gitar.

"classic rock!" kata Suci dengan semangat.

"dansanya gimana?" tanya Nan

bingung.

"hehehe.. Menyesallah kalian memakai gaun panjang seperti itu" kata Suci dengan senyum sinis nya. Lalu Jowy mengulurkan tangannya pada Suci menandakan ia mengajal Suci untuk berdansa bersama, lalu Suci menerima uluran tangannya dan mereka berjalan ke lantai dansa bersama dan berdiri berhadapan di sana. Yang lain memperhatikannya dengan serius untuk mempelajari dansa classic rock ini. Jowy memegan tangan kanan Suci dan menaikkannya hingga di atas kepala Suci sedikit dan Suci pun berputar sedikit, dan di mulailah dansa mereka, putar sana sini, lompat sana

sini, sangat enerjik dan terlihat menyenangkan. Tariannya seperti tarian rakyat biasa.

"ooohhh..." Nan

, You dan Devi ber oh ria. Lalu mereka bergabung ke lantai dansa bersama pasangan masing-masing. Mereka semua menikmati pesta yang mereka siapkan sendiri itu, dan entah siapa yang menyiapkan anggur dan champagne hinggak beberapa orang teler, termasuk Maya,Rukan,Fiqri,Dulas,David, dan di luar dugaan Valand dan Jowy tahan alkohol! Kalau Gackt,Jweirk,Luca,Yee Sung dan Aiji sudah jelas, sisanya para cewek hanya minum minuman tanpa alkohol jadi tidak mabuk.

"welcome fuckin xmas! Welcome fuckin' old man sandy clause! Happy New Year!" semua orang yan teler nyanyi asal tentang natal dan sebagainya dengan lantang hingga hampir tengah malam semuanya lelah dan memutuskan berhenti. Para butler yang harusnya sudah tidur di bangunkan oleh Luca dan Yee Sung untuk membereskan ruangan tersebut sedangkan yang lain sudah masuk kamar karena capek.

-dapur-

"hei! Ayo tukaran hadiah!" kata Gackt yang membawa sekotak kado berwarna hitam yang isinya entah apa.

"yo! Kumpulkan kado kalian di sini!" kata Rukan meletakkan kotak yang sama besarnya dengan punya Gackt di atas meja, lalu Aiji menaruh kotak kecil berwarna merah di atas kado milik Rukan, Maya menaruk kotak yang sedikit lebih besar dan Jweirk menaruh kotak yang panjang dan lepes di atas meja, Luca menaruh kotak yang ukurannya sama dengan milik Maya di atas meja dam Yee Sung menaruh kotak persegi yang lepes juga dan Valand menaruh hadiahnya juga.

"baik~ tutup mata kalian~ soalnya kalo matiin lampu sama aja bisa liat" kata Maya dan semuanya menutup mata mereka dan mengambil hadiah yang terdekat dengan mereka

"sudah? Nah, buka!" kata Maya dan semuanya membuka mata mereka dan melihat hadiah yang mereka pegang. Aiji dapat hadiah dari Maya, Maya dapat hadiah milik Gackt, Valand dapat hadiah dari Rukan. Rukan dapat hadiah dari Luca, Jweirk dapat hadiah dari Yee Sung, Gackt dapat hadiah dari Valand dan Yee Sung dapat hadiah dari Jweirk serta Luca dapat hadiah dari Aiji.

"wah! Gantungan kunci asli dari Jahannam!" kata Luca yang kaget melihat gantungan kunci berbentuk tengkorak memakai jubah hitam dan ada sayap di kedua sisi kepalanya, plus tengkorak itu di salib.

"terima kasih Aiji" kata Luca pada Aiji dan Aiji hanya mengangguk saja.

"wah.. Sarung tangan yang lembut.. Terima kasih nak Yee Sung" kata Jweirk menerima sarung tangan butler berwarna putih.

"sama-sama paman" kata Yee Sung lalu ia membuka hadiahnya.

"eh? Dasi? Keren.. Ada

gambar naganya" kata Yee Sung melihat dasi hitam dengan gambar naga di ujung dasi hitam tsb.

"yah.. Aku pesan dari jepang kemarin" kata Jweirk santai dan mata Yee Sung langsung terbelalak mendengarnya.

"eh!? Keren juga nih gelang! Thanks Maya!" kata Aiji yang memaki gelang hitam terbuat dari besi.

"ow.. Kalung simple nan keren!" kata Gackt memakai sebuah kalung perak dengan mainan berbentuk persegi panjang yang simple.

"jam? Wah.. Tahu sekali aku butuh ini" kata Rukan menaruh jam saku perak dari Luca ke kantungnya.

"eeehh!? Apa ini?!" teriak Valand dan Maya bersamaan sambil menunjukkan sepasang baju maid mini milik Valand dan maid panjang milik Maya pada mereka semua.

"ah.. Bagi yang dapat itu selama sebulan harus pakai di rumah atau di luar, sudah dapat persetujuan dari semua nona dan tuan" kata Rukan dan Gackt bersama.

"APAAA!?" teriak mereka berdua.

"hahahaha... Sudah, pakai saja.. Cocok kok" kata Aiji yang berusaha menaha tawanya agar tidak semakin kuat dan Maya hanya memancungkan bibirnya yang dower itu sedangkan Valand malah terlihat tertari dengan baju tsb.

-di halaman depan villa-

Younita duduk di bangku batu panjang yang mempunyai sandaran itu sambil menatap langit dan emnikmati pemandangan malam yang tidak di sangka sangat indah, mungkin karena penerangannya yang pas, atau karena langitnya yang cantik. Ia menggosokkan tangannya sedikit dan menghembuskan nafasnya pada tangannya karena dingin, lalu tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu menyelimuti tubuhnya

"kalau keluar jangan lupa pakai mantel atau bawa selimut, udara sedang dingin-dinginnya, mungkin malam ini akan turun salju" kata David yang menyelimuti tubuh Younita dengan selimut yang di bawanya.

"hm.. Kau sudah baikan?" tanya Younita pada David yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya.

"yah.. Begitulah" kata David sambil melihat langit yang bertabur bintang itu.

"hei..." panggil Younita pada David.

"hn?" hanya itu respon David tanpa menoleh ke arah You.

"ini.." kata You mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari sakunya.

"apa ini?" tanya David menerima kotak itu lalu membukanya. Saat ia membuka kotak itu ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat sebuah anting perak bermodel bulat sederhana dengan sebuah kristal bergelantung di anting tersebut.

"aku tahu kau pasang piercing beberapa saat yang lalu, jadi aku beri itu" kata You.

"ah.. Terima kasih" kata David langsung memasang anting tersebut di telinga kirinya.

"bagai mana?" tanya David memperlihatkan antingnya pada Younita, dan ia hanya tersenyum lembut.

"aku juga punya sesuatu untuk mu" kata David mengeluarkan sebuah kalung dengan mainan crystal yang berukuran sedang berbentuk prisma berwarna biru, di dalamnya terdapat kristal seperti kristal salju yang besar.

"indah sekali..." kata You melihat kalung tersebut.

"aku melihatnya saat pelelangan, dan saat melihat ini aku langsung berminat memberikannya pada mu" kata David dengan tertawa sedikit lalu memasangkannya pada leher Younita. Lalu ia melihat penampilan tunangannya yang semakin cantik dengan kalung kristal hadiah darinya itu.

"hope it can bring happiness to you" kata David pada Younita, lalu ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Younita dan mendorong kepala Younita dengan tangannya untuk mendekatkan muka You dengan dia, lalu David mencium lembut kening Younita dan memeluknya.

"yang ku inginkan adalah hal yang terbaik untuk mu, hidup bebas tanpa beban dan selalu tersenyum" kata David berbisik di telinga You, lalu Younita menenggelamkan mukanya Di bahu David, David mendengar You menggumam terima kasih.

-balkon lantai dua-

"there you are" kata Devi pada Dulas yang asyik melihat keluar di balkon.

"mana jaket mu?" tanya Devi penasaran.

"di kamar" hanya itu jawab Dulas, lalu Devi melemparkan sebuah sweater abu-abu ke Dulas.

"eh? Untukku?" tanya Dulas pada Devi dan Devi tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya menaruh secangkir coklat panas di dekat Dulas. Lalu Dulas tersenyum lebar dan langsung memakai nya tanpa melepas piyama nya

"terima kasih" kata Dulas memeluk dirinya sendiri, merasakan kehangatan sweater yang di pakainya.

"sama-sama" gumam Devi lalu Dulas mengambil bingkisan yang ada di dekatnya dari tadi.

"ini" kata Dulas memberikan bingkisan itu pada Devi dan Devi menerimanya dengan penasaran, lalu secara tidak sabar ia membukanya. Dan saat ia membukanya ia sangat terkejut melihat syal berwarna darkblue.

"David yang mengajariku" kata Dulas tiba-tiba, mendengar itu Devi langsung terbelalak dan menatap Dulas lekat-lekat.

"kau buat sendiri?" tanya Devi tidak percaya.

"tidak, David yang buatkan" kata Dulas dengan nada ngambek dan meminum coklat panas buatan Devi sambil melihat ke arah lain.

"eheheh.. Bercanda.. Terimakasih ya.. Syalnya hangat" kata Devi memakai syal yang di berikan oleh Dulas. Lalu Dulas berbalik ke arah Devi dan mencubit pipinya.

"kau iniiiiii" geram Dulas yang terus mencubit pipi Devi.

"a-aaw..." rintih Devi kesakitan dan Dulas melepaskan cubitannya.

"eheheh.. Sorry, sorry" kata Devi meminta maaf.

"huh.. Kalau mau minta maaf cium aku!" kata Dulas dengan nada memerintah, mendengar itu muka Devi langsung memerah.

"cih! Dari pada begitu mending aku pergi dari sini!" kata Devi buang muka dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"heh! Ya sudah! Tiada maaf bagimu!" kata Dulas tak mau kalah. Dan Devi yang kalah karena tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa hanya menatapnya dengan amarah.

"ugh! Baiklah! Baiklah!" kata Devi kesal.

"tutup matamu!" perintah Devi dan Dulas menutup matanya dengan muka i'm-the-winner, lalu secara secepat kilat Devi mencium pipi Dulas dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"cih! Di pipi" gumam Dulas dengan muka kecewa sambil mengelus-elus pipinya.

"berisik! Sudah maksimum tuh!" kata Devi dengan muka yang semerah tomat sekarang. Lalu Dulas tersenyum jahil dan memeluk Devi dari belakang.

"kumaafkan!" kata Dulas dengan senyum yang lebar dan puas, sedangkan Devi hanya merengut sambil ber-blushing ria.

-kamar Fiqri-

Nan masuk ke dalam kamar Fiqri secara mengendap-endap, kamarnya masih terang karena Fiqri tidak suka tidur di ruangan yang gelap. Ia berjalan secara perlahan dengan menenteng sebuah bingkisan, ia berjalan menuju meja dekat tempat tidurnya dan menaruh bingkisan itu secara perlahan agar tidak membuatnya terganggu. Setelah menaruh bingkisan di atas meja, Nan melihat wajah Fiqri yang tidur, rambut pirangnya terlihat sedikit berantakan dan menutupi mukanya sedikit. Nan

tersenyum saat melihat Fiqri tidur dengan lelap, ia mengusap-usap kepalanya lalu beranjak pergi sebelum Fiqri menyadari keberadaannya, tapi..

"kyaaaaaaa!" Fiqri menarik tangan Nan hingga Nan

berbaring di sebelah Fiqri.

"got you!" kata Fiqri yang matanya sudah terbuka lebar.

"ternyata kau belum tidur" kata Nan

swt.

"ehehehe.. Tadi sudah, cuma saat tadi mendengar kau masuk aku terbangun, tapi aku pura-pura tidur saja" kata Fiqri dengan cengiran yang lebar, lalu ia berbalik sebentar untuk melihat bingkisan yang di taruh Nan

tadi.

"apa isinya?" tanya Fiqri.

"nanti kau juga tahu" kata Nan

.

"ah, aku juga punya sesuatu untuk mu" kata Fiqri yang mengambil sesuatu dari bawah bantalnya. 'klining' terdengar suara bunyi kliningan yang merdu, Nan melihat kliningan yang cantik itu di tangan Fiqri. Kliningan itu tidak berwarna, tembus pandang, Nan

bisa melihat bola kecil berwarna ungu di dalamnya, kliningan itu juga di ikat dengan benang merah kecil.

"ini.. Pakai selalu ya" kata Fiqri memberikan kliningan itu ke tangan Nan

.

"untuk apa?" tanya Nan

penasaran.

"agar orang lain menyadari keberadaanmu" kata Fiqri memeluk pinggang Nan agar Nan

semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"oh.. Terima kasih" hanya itu kata Nan

.

"hei"

"hmm?"

"malam ini tidur sini ya?"

"terserah kau sajalah" kata Nan menutup matanya, dan Fiqri tersenyum sambil memeluk Nan semakin erat.

-the secret chruch, Devi's villa basement-

terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan gaun tidur berwarna cream sedang berdoa di depan altar gereja, gereja tersebut seperti pada umumnya memiliki banyak banggu panjang untuk para jamaah, dan salib beserta perlengkapannya tidak lupa, tapi interior gereja tersebut sangatlah luar biasa indah walaupun terkesan sedikit gloomy karena nuansa darkpurple sebagai warna dasar gereja tersebut, tetapi jendela-jendela nya memiliki kaca yang berwarna warni yang membentuk seperti lukisan, dan tanpa penerangan apapun dari luar, jendela tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya yang terang, cahaya itulah yang menjadi penerangan gereja tersebut, lalu gadis tersebut yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Suci merasakan seseorang berdiri di sampingnya, ia membuka matanya dan melihat orang tersebut dan ternyata orang itu adalah Jowy, tunangannya sendiri. Ia menutup matanya dan merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya, ia sedang berdoa dengan sangat serius. Lalu Suci juga melanjutkan doanya. Tak lama setelah itu mereka berdua selesai berdoa dan menatap satu sama lain.

"kau menemukannya juga" kata Suci membuka percakapan.

"ya, tidak terlalu sulit" kata Jowy.

"memang keluarga Rosenkrantz sangat hebat, bisa membuat material kaca seperti itu" komen Suci sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"hm.." hanya itu respon Jowy.

"hei..." panggil Jowy dan Suci langsung memalingkan mukanya ke arah Jowy.

"ya?" tanya Suci mendekati Jowy.

"ini..." kata Jowy memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran kecil persegi enam berwarna ungu dengan ukiran emas di sisi-sisinya dan juga berbagai macam permata menempel di kotak tersebut, bahkan mutiara dan mutiara hitam ada di situ.

"apa ini?" tanya Suci membuka kotak itu dan ia sangat terkejut melihat hologram sebuah kota, kota yang sangat berkilauan, di setiap dinding perumahan kota tersebut terdapat berbagai macam permata, dan air mengalir dari atas ke bawah dengan indahnya di kota tersebut. Dan dari dalam kota

tersebut terdengar dentingan piano yang nadanya sangat lembut, lalu di sambut dengan suara biola yang menyayat hati, suaranya bisa membuat siapa saja meneteskan air mata, tak terkecuali Suci.

"i-ini"

"sparkling city of ruin, aku di berikan oleh ayah, katanya ini asli buatan kota Geo zaman dahulu saat Bejeweld City masih ada, lagu itu di ciptakan setelah peemburuan para Jumi knight dan Jumi Guardian oleh pemburu Jumi, the Jumi hunter, Alexandra. Kata ayah, berikanlah kotak ini pada Guardian mu" jelas Jowy yang memeluk Suci dari belakang dan menghapus air matanya dengan jempol nya.

"he-hebat... Kau bisa dapat artefak seperti ini.. Dalam keadaan baik seperti ini! Da-dan ini untuk ku!? Kau serius!?" tanya Suci dengan tidak yakin.

"yup.. My Guardian~" kata Jowy mempererat pelukannya, Suci memalingkan mukanya ke arah Jowy dengan tatapan lembut. Lalu secara perlahan senyumnya mengembang, Jowy sangat terkejut melihat senyuman itu, senyuman bahagia tanpa beban dari seorang gadis kecil yang menikmati dunianya sendiri, sudah sangat lama Jowy tidak melihat senyuman itu. Dia pun tersenyum bahagia melihat Suci,

"terima kasih! Akan aku jaga baik-baik!" kata Suci dengan semangat lalu menutup kembali kotak musik tersebut.

"aku juga punya sesuatu, mungkin kau tidak perlu, atau malah tidak suka.. Tapi... Ini untukmu" kata Suci menyerahkan sebuah sweater biru muda yang di lipat rapi pada Jowy dan Jowy melihat sweater itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"buatan mu?" tanya Jowy tidak percaya dan Suci hanya mengangguk saja sambil menyalakan beberapa lilin di sana. Jowy melihat setiap detil dari rajutan sweater tersebut, ada beberapa bagian yang salah, tapi tidak terlalu terlihat, dari sweater tersebut tercium aroma lavender, aroma dari tubuh Suci. Sekarang Jowy mengerti kenapa Suci sangat bete saat ia memaksanya keluar, ternyata Suci ingin menyelesaikan sweater ini secepatnya. Jowy menatap Suci yang asyik-asyiknya melihat sekeliling altar tersebut.

"hahah.. Jelek!" ejek Jowy setelah memakai sweater tersebut, ukurannya sedikit kegedean sama dia, tapi sepertinya dia tidak keberatan.

"ya sudah sini balikin" kata Suci menggembungkan pipinya.

"tidak ah.. Hanget gini.. Sayang" kata Jowy dan Suci hanya membuang muka saja.

"merry crhistmas" bisik Jowy kembali memeluk Suci dari belakang, sedangkan Suci hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jowy.

"ng... Merry Christmas" kata Suci.

"eh? Salju!" kata David setelah merasakan butiran kristal es dinging menyentuh tangannya. You yang dari tadi di sebelahnya hanya mendongak ke atas sambil melihat ke atas dan tersenyum.

'what a wonderful white christmas for us, thanks God' batin You, lalu ia mendengar langkah-langkah kaki dari belakang mereka.

"wah! Nona You! Tuan David! Di sini rupanya!" kata Maya yang melihat You dan David duduk berdua.

"Maya? Kok keluar?" tanya David penasaran.

"karena kami ingin lihat salju pertama tahun ini turun" kata Gackt yang berjalan di belakang Maya di ikuti para butler lainnya beserta Devi dan Dulas.

"Nan

dan Fiqri mana?" tanya You

"mereka tidur, sebaiknya jangan ganggu" jawab Devi.

"salju~" kata Maya yang merasakan butiran-butiran salju dingin yang jatuh ke mukanya.

"nona-nona, tuan-tuan.. Kami ucapkan.. Merry Christmas!" kata para butler dengan senyum bahagia terlukis di wajah-wajah tampan mereka, bahkan Luca yang susag senyum pun tersenyum pada para bangsawan di depannya itu.

"ya.. Merry Christmas!" kata You dan Devi bersamaan.

"selamat hari natal" kata David pada mereka.

"Merry Xmas semua!" kata Dulas dengan semangat.

"eh, si cebol dan si banci mana?" tanya Devi menyadari kalau Jowy dan Suci tidak muncul.

"mereka sedang menikmati kencan mereka" kata Valand dengan senyum sinis. Lalu mereka memandangi salju di halaman villa dengan tenang.

-di tempat Jowy dan Suci-

"hei, kau tadi doa apa? Serius amat" tanya Suci yang duduk di bangku barisan paling depan bersama Jowy.

"hm.. Rahasia.." kata Jowy,

"lalu, kau? Bagai mana?" tanya Jowy balik ke Suci.

"rahasia juga weeekk.. " kata Suci sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jowy dan Jowy hanya tertawa pelan melihatnya.

"the evening lights, coloring the nights busy avenues

down the street brings back memories of you"

terdengar seseorang bernyanyi dari luar.

"Gackt? Dia bernyanyi?" tanya Suci heran.

"sepertinya begitu." jawab Jowy

"December Love ya, sudah lama aku tidak dengar dia bernyanyi" kata Sucu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jowy dan Jowy hanya diam saja, ia menaruh kepalanya di atas kepala Suci dan menutup kedua matanya, menikmati alunan lagu yang di nyanyikan Gackt.

"now i am watching as

lovers pass me by

finding your shadows

in the views of my eyes.

Now i am here, all alone.

Remembering the time we used laughed (together)

in the fall of the cold i'm still think of you.

Wondering if you feel the same...

save your smile for me

even althought you cried for me, remember me and love me always

love and smile for me

hold on to all that we had

remember me and love me again.

I'm so depressed living.. A quiet life now

ther is no one here, in which to hold hands.

Or protect me from the cold..

Feeling like this loneliness will tear me apart.

I am waiting and looking for your voice

to get me out the dark

snowflakes fall like the tears

that're surrounding down my face

i wanna hold on you just one more time.

I think of you night and day

wondering if you feel the same!

save your smile for me

even althought you cried for me, remember me and love me always

love and smile for me

hold on to all that we had

remember me and love me again...

being in the silence of the night

fall into my arms and i'll hold you so tight

my kiss will guide our missing hearts and tell me you'll love me again.

save your smile for me

even althought you cried for me, remember me and love me always

love and smile for me

hold on to all that we had

remember me and love me again..

save your smile for me

even althought you cried for me, remember me and love me always

love and smile for me

hold on to all that we had

remember me and love me again~"

-skip time-

Jowy berjalan di lorong villa milik Devi secara perlahan sambil menggendong Suci ala bridal style. Suci tertidur setelah mendengar alunan suara Gackt, ia sengaja menunggu agak lama sampai semuanya tidur agar tidak terjadi keributan. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar Suci, ia membukanya secara perlahan lalu menaruh Suci di atas tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya, selama beberapa saat ia memandangi muka Suci lalu mengecup kening nya. Dan pergi dari ruangan itu meninggalkan Suci yang sedang terlelap.

'sepertinya besok akan menjadi pesta besar lagi' pikir Jowy yang sedang merebahkan diri di atas ranjangnya, karena terlalu capek ia memejamkan matanya dan tertidur dengan pulas. Semuanya bermimpi indah malam itu, dan tidak sabar menunggu natal yang sebenarnya yang sudah di persiapkan oleh mereka semua.

-to be continued-

~omake~

author: yak! Aku buat omake dikit yaa... Mungkin kalian bakalan nge flame setelah negliat, eh.. Baca nih omake dikit... Kekekekekkekekke... *ditimpuk*

Jowy memejamkan matanya dan menunduk sambil merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan altar secret chruch milik keluarga Rosenkrantz.

'hei Tuhan yang maha agung.. Aku mohon.. Kabulkanlah permohonan pendosa ini.. Hanya satu permohonan ini saja yang aku mohon kepada-Mu.. Tolong.. Bahagiakanlah orang yang ada di sebelahku ini.. Kembalikanlah senyumnya yang dulu... Dari lubuk hati ku yang paling dalam, aku memohon kepada-Mu...' Jowy berdoa dengan serius dan membuka matanya sambil menatap altar kosong. Lalu membisikkan kata amin dan melihat Suci yang masih berdoa.

'Tuhan, aku harap.. Persahabatan kami semua tidak akan sirna selamanya.. Hingga akhir hayat kami semua, berkahi lah kami para pendosa sialan yang tidak berhak di berkahi oleh Mu.. Tapi aku memohon kepada-Mu, berikan jalan bagi kami.. Amin' doa Suci dan ia membuka matanya dan menatap Jowy yang melihatnya dengan sangat serius, lalu senyum tipis terulas di muka Jowy.

-end-


	10. Chapter 10 -Happy New Year-

**buat mikan dan kannon chan makasih ya atas dukungannya... ceritanya agak melancong kali ini XD**

* * *

author: yak.. Project ngebut.. Bakalan sedikit gaje dan boring..

Gackt: kalau gitu nggak usah bikin.. Sayangkan event new yearnya terbuang ama cerita bosenin..

Author: yah.. Aku usahain nggak deh.. Kayak nya respon romantic lebih banyak dari yang biasa ya.. Buat lebih ah nanti.. Kalo bisa rated M biar nosebleed semua..

Jowy: jangan! Pembaca masih di bawah umur!

David: bener. Lagi pula kau tau cara bikin lemon?

Author: lemon? Tinggal petik dari pohonnya kan

? Atau beli aja di super market!

Dulas: nih author bego kebangetan, pokoknya jangan bikin yang aneh-aneh deh..

Aiji: padahal kalo ada slightly lemon nya kan

mantep.

Valand: *lototin Aiji*

Rukan: bener, Gackt aja setuju, yakan Gackt?

Gackt: iya.. Kan

keren..

Maya: lemon? Buah kan

? Memang biasanya kita masak ato bikin teh gak pake lemon ya? Ngapai di masukkin lagi di cerita?

Yang lain: (buset dah nih bocah, inocent amat kalo soal begini) *swt*

author: berisik ah! Okeh deh! Rated T aja... -3-

"caaaaappeeeeekkk~" keluh Devi yang sedang naik gunung bareng semuanya di tengah siang bolong gini.

"berisik ah.. Sebentar lagi juga sampai" kata Suci yang masih segar bugar.

"sudah 6 kali kau mengatakan itu sejak 6 jam yang lalu" kata Nan

yang berada di belakang Devi.

"siapa sih orang bodoh yang menyutujui tidak boleh di bantu butler saat naik" gumam You yang di depan Devi.

"kekekekekekekek" terdengar kekehan setan ala Suci "itu kan

kalian sendiri.." sambung Suci.

"ya kami mana tahu kalau akan sejauh ini! Soalnya kan

Aiji bilang dekat!" protes Dulas yang di depan Suci.

"kalian bayangkan saja ya... Makna kata 'dekat' dari iblis dengan 'dekat' dari manusia itu beda apa tidak?" tanya Jowy tiba-tiba dan semuanya langsung terdiam karena menyadari hal itu.

"cuma buat liat matahari terbit aja ampe segini nya" gumam Nan. Benar mereka berangkat pagi-pagi ke puncak gunung di dekat rumah Devi karena ingin melihat matahari terbit di pergantian tahun ini.

-flash back-

tanggal 29 Desember, sudah sekitar 4 hari mereka di villa Devi, bersantai-santai dan kadang beraktivitas seperti berburu atau main game sekedarnya saja, dan di pagi hari yang cerah namun dingin ini seperti biasa, Jowy bangun lebih awal dari yang lain.

"uaaaggghhh... Dingin" guma Jowy yang langsung berjalan ke dapur, memastikan makanan sudah siap apa belum. Saat ia berjalan menuju dapur ia melihat Maya dan Aiji dari arah pintu belakang, kulit mereka pucat seperti habis dari luar.

"dari mana?" tanya Jowy pada Aiji to the point. Di sebelahnya Maya yang memakai baju maid hitam lengkap dengan bando nya, bahkan pakai sumpelan dada agar terlihat seperti cewek, sesuai janji ia dan Valand memakain baju maid yang di berikan oleh Gackt dan Rukan. sedang asyik-asyiknya melihati sesuatu di camera digitalnya.

"ah, tuan Jowy selamat pagi, maaf kami terlambat, kami dari puncak tadi, mengambil beberapa gambar" kata Aiji sambil menunduk ke Jowy.

"gambar apa?" tanya Jowy penasaran.

"ah! Lihat tuan! Matahari nya kereeeennn!" kata Maya menunjukkan gambar-gambar matahari yang baru saja mereka ambil tadi.

"waaaahh! Benar! Kalian ambil di puncak? Jauh tidak?" tanya Jowy

"tidak jauh kok.. Kalau jalan kaki biasa mungkin sekitar 4 jam-an tidak termasuk istirahat" kata Aiji.

"wah.. Benar-benar tidak jauh, kalau manjat gunung sampai puncak biasanya makan waktu lebih lama, paling cepat 24 jam" kata Jowy.

"tapi ini di tengah-tengah, jadi mungkin jaraknya semakin dekat" gumam Jowy, lalu dia teringat sesuatu.

"eh, di tempat kalian mengambil gambar apa tempatnya luas?" tanya Jowy penasaran.

"eh? Luas sekali! Kalau berkemah mungkin 40 orang muat" kata Aiji.

"baiklah, saat pergantian tahun nanti kita ke sana

ya!" kata Jowy.

"ide bagus! Malam apa pagi tuan!?" tanya Maya semangat. Lalu Jowy melihat ke luar jendela sebentar, sedang berpikir.

"ah!"

-sarapan-

semua nya kecuali para butler sarapan dengan keadaan nyawa masih pencar-pencar dengan kata lain setengah sadar. Kecuali Jowy tentu saja.

"eh, tgl 31 nanti ke puncak yuk.." ajak Jowy pada semuanya. Mendengar itu nyawa-nyawa mereka kembali nyatu bahkan nyawa Dulas yang hampir semuanya keluar dari tubuhnya balik lagi karena penasaran dengan ajakan Jowy.

"eh? Ke puncak? Naik apa?" tanya Devi.

"hiking kan? Mau pakai apa? Butler

? Yang bawa barang jadi siapa?" tanya Suci ketus.

"eh!? Hiking!? Nehi!" bantah Nan

langsung yang di ikuti anggukan dari You,Devi,dan Dulas bersamaan tanda mereka setuju dengan Devi.

"ayolah nona.. Tidak jauh kok, lihat, tadi pagi kami ambil pemandangan matahari terbit dari puncak. Keren lohhh" bujuk Aiji sambil memperlihatkan gambar yang tadi ia dan Maya ambil.

"tidak jauh kan

? Kalau dekat-dekat aja sih aku mau" kata Fiqri.

"tidak.. 'dekat' kok.." jawab Aiji dengan senyum tanpa dosa.

"oh.. Kalau begitu pergi saja, ya kan

?" tanya David sambil memandangi semua nya terutama Younita.

"sudahlah, dari pada di tengah hutan begini, nggak bisa liat apa-apa kecuali kunang-kunang. Mending ke puncak, ada kunang-kunang dan pemandangan keren lagi, lagipula jalannya tidak terlalu jauh kok" kata Suci

"baiklah kalau begitu, kami ikut" kata Nan

dan yang lain hanya mengangguk saja.

-end of the flashback-

"baik, kita istirahat di sini saja" kata Jowy yang memang menjadi pemimpin di sana, mendengar itu, manusia-manusia yang hampir mati kelelahan itu lega. Mereka membentangkan tikar di tanah dan mengeluarkan bekal yang sudah di siapkan oleh para butler. Dulas dan David langsung berebahkan diri di atas tikar, You, Nan

dan Devi memaksa Maya, Rukan dan Yee Sung memijat kaki mereka. Fiqri sepertinya tidak terlalu lelah, jadi dia hanya duduk sambil melap keringatnya saja.

"tuan Fiqri, silahkan minuman dinginnya" kata Jweirk menyerahkan sebotol minuman ion dingin pada Fiqri dan Fiqri langsung menerimanya dan menenggak minuman itu, sedangkan Suci dan Jowy membantu yang lain menyiapkan makan.

"eh chibiko, kau kok tahan sekali memakai sepatu seperti itu saat hiking gini, aku aja rela pakai sepatu skets gini" kata You penasaran pada Suci yang memakai boots dengan sol tebal seperti biasa dan stocking hitam panjang sampai ke paha, dengan celana jeans pendek atau lebih tepatnya hot pants dan kemeja putih lengan panjang yang di tutupi sweater sebahu warna biru tua.

"eh? Dah biasa kok, jadi tahan" kata Suci. You dan yang lainnya sengaja pakai baju dan celana training serta mantel dan syal yang tebal agar mereka tak kedinginan dan gampang gerak, sedangkan para butler.. Hanya mengenakan atribut musim dingin pemberian nona dan tuan mereka. Sisanya pakai baju resmi seperti biasa.

Kecuali Jowy yang pakai sweater dari Suci dan celana putih dan boot coklat, rambutnya ikat setengah agar tidak terlalu dingin.

"nih, handuk ama minum" kata Suci menyerahkan handuk putih dan minuman ion pda Jowy.

"ah, terima kasih" kata Jowy yang mengelap keringatnya sedikit lalu meminum minumannya.

"ah, sini" kata Suci mengelap keringat di bagian muka dan leher Jowy dengan handuk yang Jowy pegang.

"ih.. Kayak di serial komik cantik" kata Maya melihat adegan Jowy dan Suci.

"kau baca yang begituan?" tanya Devi dengan pandangan aneh.

"iya.. Habis keren sih.. Ceritanya bikin terharu dan deg deg an!" kata Maya dengan semangat.

"nona mau baca? Nanti saya pinjamkan deh" kata Maya menawarkan komik pada Devi.

"boleh deh, siapa tahu seru" kata Devi.

"aku juga mau" kata You

"aku juga" lanjut Nan

.

"aye! Saat di puncak nanti saya berikan pada nona-nona!" kata Maya sambil menghormat pada mereka bertiga.

"hei! Bocah-bocah! Minggir!" kata Jowy yang di belakangnya sudah ada Jweirk,Gackt,Valand dan para butler lain membawa makanan, dan mereka yang lagi tiduran di tikar pun langsung duduk di pinggir.

"silahkan makan selagi hangat" kata Gackt menaruh sepiring nasi kare buatan Rukan kepada mereka semua.

"ini perasaanku atau tikernya anget ya?" tanya Nan

penasaran.

"loh? Bukannya karena magick nya Rukan?" tanya Suci bingung.

"itu dari Yee Sung, entah kertas apa yang di taruhnya di bawah tikar tadi, jadi nya begini deh" jelas Fiqri yang lagi asyik-asyik makan.

"wah! Keren! Dapat dari mana?" tanya Dulas pada Yee Sung.

"saya membuatnya sendiri tuan" jawab Yee Sung yang sedang beberes barang-barang, sepertinya dia juga mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"nona Younita, setelah ini saya mohon untuk mengganti sepatu anda dengan boot ini, karena udara di atas semakin dingin dan salju yang sangat tebal" kata Yee Sung mengeluarkan boots hijau lumut sebetis dengan bulu-bulu di ujung nya.

"oh iya, punya nona Devi belum ku ambil!" kata Maya sambil memukul jidatnya.

"titip punya tuan putri juga ya" kata Rukan yang masih asyik makan.

"iya~" kata Maya semangat.

-setelah makan-

"kenyang~" kata Maya yang langsung tiduran di tikar setelah makan, di sebelahnya ada Devi yang melakukan hal yang sama.

"baik... Baik.. Ayo pakai sepatunya" kata Aiji yang memakaikan boot hitam pada Devi dan setelah itu memakaikan sepatu Maya, entah kenapa boot milik Maya kali ini sangat tebal dan berat. Sepertinya di taruh senjata di dalamnya.

"oke, ayo berangkat.. Put your asses up! And get going!" kata Suci dengan lantang di sambut dengan lenguhan dari teman-temannya.

Dan benar saja, di bagian atas gunung salju mulai menumpuk, tenaga yang harus di keluarkan pun makin besar, You yang ngambek karena terlalu capek akhirnya di gendong Yee Sung.

"susah punya nona besar" gumam Suci.

"emang kau tidak?" tanya Nan

pada Suci dengan santainya dan Suci tidak bisa menjawabnya. Tak lama setelah itu akhirnya mereka sampai di puncaknya. Seperti yang di katakan Aiji, tempatnya sangat luas dan di tutupi oleh salju walaupun tidak terlalu tebal.

"putiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhh!" kata Dulas kagum. Lalu dengan sigap Yee Sung dan Luca memasang tenda dan menaruh barang-barang mereka di dalamnya. Lalu Gackt dan butler lain memasang api unggun dan alat barbeque, Rukan pergi ke dalam hutan dan membawa empat potong gelonggongan kayu yang besar. Masih fresh lagi tuh kayu, untuk tempat duduk mereka. Hingga saat menjelang sore mereka selesai mempersiapkan semua dan duduk di dekat api unggun sambil minum coklat panas.

"sunseeeett! Ada sunset di sebelah barat sana!" teriak David yang sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar sana

, mendengar teriakan temannya itu Dulas dan yang lainnya langsung lari ke arah barat menyusul David.

"waaahhh!" kagum Devi melihat langit dan matahari yang mulai kemerahan itu.

"whoa!" hanya itu yang terlepas dari mulut Fiqri dan Nan

.

"the last sunset in this year, we're really lucky" kata Devi dan semuanya mengangguk.

"hebat.. Dunia luar memang hebat, tidak kusangka akan lebih indah dari pada yang di katakan buku" kata Luca memandangi matahari terbenam tersebut dengan senyum yang tipis namun tersirat kebahagiaan di salamnya.

"tidak nyesal aku capek-capek ke atas" kata Dulas.

"bener kan

kak? Apa kubilang, tempat ini sangat menarik..." kata Maya pada Aiji, dan Aiji hanya tersenyum saja.

"memang kenapa?" tanya Jowy penasaran.

"sebenarnya aku dan kak Aiji seharusnya datang bareng saat terpanggil oleh emosi nona Devi, tapi dia menolak dan akhirnya cuma aku saja yang naik ke permukaan" jelas Maya.

"oh.. Kenapa gitu?" tanya Jowy lagi.

"perlu kau ketahui, aku dulu sangat membenci manusia" kata Aiji datar dan semuanya sangat terkejut mereka langsung melihat ke arah Aiji.

"karena menurutku manusia itu.. Lebih kejam dari iblis.. Dengan mudahnya mereka mengucapkan kata-kata manis demi tujuannya, hanya demi posisi mereka menghancurkan manusia-manusia tidak berdosa.. Bagaikan iblis yang kehilangan kesadaran mereka melakukan kejahatan.. tapi.. Pendapat itu berubah setelah mendengar cerita dari Maya dan melihat kalian semua" kata Aiji.

"terutama ketulusan hati para lelaki di sini yang setia menemani orang yang di cintainya dan bahkan menghitamkan tangan sendiri, agar orang yang kalian sayangi bahagia" kata Aiji sambil melihat Dulas dengan pandangan yang hangat, semuanya juga, mata mereka berkaca-kaca mendengar pendapat Aiji. Lalu tiba-tiba Gackt dan Rukan merangkul bahu Aiji dari belakang.

"hei kakek.. Memang kau ini sudah tua.. Tapi kurang pengalaman ya!" kata Gackt

"benar, umur 300 ngapai aja selama ini!?" tanya Rukan dengan senyum jahil.

"ahahaha... Maklum, aku sibuk tak menentu di neraka sana

" kata Aiji dengan tertawa sedikit.

"tapi tidak semua manusia seperti majikan kami" kata Yee Sung tiba-tiba.

"benar, banyak manusia laknat yang seperti kau katakan di dunia ini. Jadi jangan kecewa melihat mereka nanti" kata Suci.

"no i won't" kata Aiji dengan senyum sinis.

"oh, sudah gelap, ayo kembali ke tenda.." kata Fiqri dan semuanya kembali ke tempat mereka berkemah.

"yakiniku~" gumam Suci dengan riang mengetahui kalau mereka akan memasak yakiniku. Setelah sampai di sana Gackt dan Nan

yang memaksa untuk ikutan masak, memasak yakiniku.

"pak, aku pesan dagingnya banyak ya!" kata Dulas pada Gackt.

"bu! Aku juga" kata Devi pada Nan

.

"om! Jangan pakai sayur!" kata Maya.

"berisik! Sudah makan saja seadanya!" teriak Nan

yang emosi.

"memang aku jualan apa?" gumam Gackt swt. Lalu Fiqri datang ke tempat Nan dan Gackt, ia memeluk Nan

dari belakang.

"minta!" kata Fiqri dari belakang. Dan Nan mengambil sepotong sayuran dan menyuap kannya ke mulut Fiqri.

"*munch munch* sayuran..." kata Fiqri dengan muka kecewa.

"dagingnya belum matang semua, kalau mau copet dari tempat si Dulas yang dah dapat bagian diluan tuh.." kata Nan

sambil nunjuk Dulas dan Devi yang asyik lagi makan yakiniku dengan nikmat.

"enaaaakkk..." kata Devi setelah memakan sepotong daging, lalu ia memasukkan sepotong lagi ke dalam mulutnya. Lalu Dulas melihati Devi yang asyik-asyik makan. Dan tanpa pikir panjang ia mencium bibir Devi secara tiba-tiba dan mencuri daging yang ada di mulut Devi dengan tiba-tiba. Lalu setelah itu ia mengunyahnya dan menelannya, lalu makan lagi tanpa memperdulikan Devi yang beku dengan muka yang merah padam, sumpitnya sampai jatuh karena itu juga.

"gyahahahahaha! Dasar Dulas! Suka sekali usil sama Devi!" kata Jowy yang jadi saksi kejadian itu. Lalu ia melihat ke arah piringnya dan terkejut karena dagingnya tinggal 2 potong dan sayurannya semakin banyak. Setelah itu ia melototi Suci yang asyik-asyik makan berpura-pura tidak terjadi apapun.

You dan David jga makan bareng cuma David yang kasian karena di cekokin daging yang banyak oleh You.

"nih makan" kata You memeberi daging pada David.

"eh? Tapi aku udah kenyangg.." keluh David.

"sudah habiskan, sayurmu sini.. Aku mau itu" kata You yang mencaplok sayuran punya David. "habisin sendiri, jangan kasih siapapun" kata You dengan nada yang tajam dan mengancam dan David langsung merinding melihatnya, tidak ada pilihan lain David memakan yakiniku milik You juga.

"eh.. Eh.. Aku dan Aiji akan mengadakan pertunjukkan untuk tuan-tuan!" kata Maya yang entah dapat dari mana ia memasanga sound system di sana

, bahkan Aiji sampai memasang amplifer di gitarnya.

"ohhhh! Ternyata Maya juga bisa nyanyi!" kata Suci sambil tepuk tangan.

"kami juga punya nama band sendiri!" kata Maya dengan bangga.

"ha? Apa itu?" tanya Valand.

"LM.C!" kata Maya dan Aiji berbarengan.

"LM.C? Apa tuh?"

"Lovely " jawab Maya.

"baiklah! Mari mulai!" seru Maya dan Aiji mulai memainkan gitarnya. Dan Maya hanya di vokal saja.

My Girl – LM.C

Miraa booru ni terasare yureru furoa nagameteta

Namiutsu naito raidaa mune sawagu tonight

Rasen wo egaku shisen wa tinkaa beru wo toraeru

Deai wa mukashi mo iimamo suroomooshon

Kinyou no yoru nidoto nai saikou no chansu sa bibin na yo

Hai paana dansu biito ni yureru boku no haato

You ni yoe nai yoru mo aru yubi wo surinuketa gurasu

Anotekonote sono te made mo urame urame na tonight

Kinyou no yoru arie nai saikou no chansu sa nigen na yo

Omowaseburi na shigunaru ni odoru boku no haato

Dakara 'doushite?' nante kika nai de riyuu nante aryashi nai no sa

Mabataki o tamerau boku ha konya, kimi no mono sa.

Wain reddo no sofa shizun de yuku wandaamyuujikku

Nagadenwa no aite wa doko no dare?

Chou kantan ni warikireru guusuu mitai ni naresouninai

Raibaru no hanatsu biimu ni aseru boku no haato

Dakedo kinyou no yoru nidoto nai saikou no chansu sa maken na yo

Shuuden wo nogashi ta kimi wa konya, boku no mono sa.

mereka yang mendengar nyanyian Maya mulai ikutan nyanyi Suci serta Devi nari-nari gaje di dekat Maya dan Aiji. Yang di mana, Maya ikutan nari Gaje juga.

"woooo~ seruuu! Encore!" teriak Dulas di iringi dengan teriakkan teman-teman yang lainnya.

"baiklah! Lagu ini untuk tuan dan nona yang masih merasakan masa remaja. Masih ABG-ABGnya!" kata Maya lalu mereka mulai bernyanyi.

Boys & Girls – LM.C

Boys and girls, be ambitious

Boys and girls, keep it real

Ma ni aru doori no

Mainichi no naka dobi dashita

Kimi wa otoko no ko

Otona ni narezuni

Demo kodomo demo irarenai

Toki mo arudarou

Daremo ga isogi ashi de

Sunn de yuku sekai de

Bokura wa nagareboshi ni tachidomatta

Yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu

Tatta hitotsu de

Tsuyoku nareru

Kowagari na kimi no te wo hiite

Aruite yuku

Iki wo yomashita

Mukai kaze no naka wo

Mujaki na kao de

Koi ni koi wo shite yume wo miru

Kimi wa onna no ko

Darenimo iezuni

Hitori de nakaeta nayameru

Kotomo arudarou

Daremoga aisou, warau

Monokuro no sekai de

Egaita yume ni

Uso wa tsukenakatta

Yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu

Tatta hitotsu de

Tsuyoku nareru

Kowagari na kimi no te wo hiite

Aruite yuku

Iki wo yomashita

Mukai kaze no naka wo

Jama suru mono wa

Nani hitotsu nai sa

Te wo nobaseba itsuka

Ano hoshi ni te wo todoku to

Honnki de omotteta

Daremo ga isogi ashi de

Sunn de yuku sekai de

Bokura wa nagareboshi ni tachidomatta

Inoru youni

Yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu

Tatta hitotsu de

Tsuyoku nareru

Kowagari na kimi no te wo hiite

Aruite yuku

Iki wo yomashita

Mukai kaze no naka wo

Mayoi nagara, tomadoi nagara

Sore demo kamawanaisa

Yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu

Tatta hitotsu

Iki wo yomashita

Mukai kaze no naka wo

Boys and girls, be ambitious

Boys and girls, keep it real

Boys and Girls be ambitious

Boys and Girls keep it real 4times

Hey yo hey yo hey yo 2times

Following the manuel

Jumping out of everyday

You are a Boy

Not able to become an adult

But not able to stay as a child

Times like that will come

Where everyone is in a hurry

In the world that we live in

We stopped upon a shooting star

One thing that I cannot give up

With just one

I can become strong

You were scared and I pulled your hand

We keep walking

Our breath increasing

In The Head Wind

With an innocent smile

Falling in love with lovers, seeing dreams

You are a Girl

Unable to tell anyone

You are troubled by yourself

Things like that will happen

Everyone will probably love. Laugh

In a monochrome world

To the Dream I painted

I wasn't able to lie

One thing that I cannot give up

With just one

I can become strong

You were scared and I pulled your hand

We keep walking

Our breath increasing

In The Head Wind

There is not even one thing

That is bothersome

If I reached my hand out

I would someday be able to reach the star

I had since belived that

Where everyone is in ah hurry

In the world that we live in

We stopped upon a shooting star

To pray upon it

One thing that I cannot give up

With just one

I can become strong

You were scared and I pulled your hand

We keep walking

Our breath increasing

In The Head Wind

While wandering, confused

I am okay with the

One thing that I cannot give up

Just one

Our breath increasing

In The Head Wind

Boys and Girls be ambitious

Boys and Girls keep it real [2 times]

Suci dan Maya kali ini makin aneh, mereka nari sambil angkat kedua tangan dan mengayunkannya ke kanan dan kiri lalu Maya joget ala monyet dan Suci goyang pinggul dengan asyiknya lalu entah dapat dari mana Maya pakai kaca mata hitam dan sepeda roda tiga yang di akui Aiji kalau itu milik Maya waktu kecil, dan entah bagaimana caranya Maya bisa naik sepeda itu di atas salju. Semuanya tertawa melihat aksi mereka bertiga, lalu You,Nan dan Devi mengambil pom-pom yang di berikan oleh Gackt dan entah dari mana juga ia dapat, lalu menari di sana dengan gaya cheer leader. Semuanya sangat senang malam itu, hingga saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam mereka berhenti karena mau bangun cepat, dan tidur di tenda masing-masing.

-tengah malam, di pinggir tebing-

Suci sedang duduk di pinggir tebing sambil meminum capuccino panas dan mendengarkan lagu sparkling city of ruin dari kotak musik yang Jowy berikan, ia memandang ke ufuk timur dengan pandangan kosong.

"kau di sini?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba dari belakang Suci, mendengar itSuci menunduk sedikit dan menggosok matanya dengan kasar lalu berbalik melihat orang yang ada di belakangnya. Dan ternyata orang itu adalah Jowy.

"hi.." sapa Suci dengan mata yang berair.

"mana Gackt?" tanya Jowy dengan tajam, kelihatannya dia marah.

"ku suruh pergi, jangan marah pada dia" kata Suci yang mengerti perasaan Jowy. Ia duduk di belakang Suci sambil memeluk Suci, menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya dan menyandarkan kepala Suci ke dadanya.

"hm.. Aku tidak marah pada nya.." kata Jowy. Sedangkan Suci menangis entah karena alasan apa tanpa suara.

"loh? Mana Gackt?" tanya Maya yang keluar dari tenda, para butler bergantian jaga malam, kali ini giliran Maya dan Yee Sung. Sebelumnya ada Gackt dan Valand.

"sedang mengawasi nonanya" kata Valand dengan tenang.

"mengawasi? Kenapa? Si Nona itu tidak akan apa-apa deh.." kata Maya santai.

"benar, kenapa Gackt sampai mengawasi nona Suci?" kali ini Yee Sung yang bertanya.

"hm... Nona Suci.. Punya kelemahan juga loh.." kaya Valand.

"ingatannya tidak bisa mencerna sebagus perutnya?" tanya Maya yang entah tahu dari mana kekurangan Suci.

"egh.. Bukan itu.. Maksudku kelemahannya, mungkin dia itu kasar dan kuat, fisik dan mental.. Tapi itu semua cuma kedok.. Kalau kita biarkan berpikir sendirian di mana pun dan kapan pun dalam waktu yang lama.. Dia akan menangis sendiri.. Dan melakukan hal-hal aneh" kata Valand, mendengar itu Maya dan Yee Sung langsung terbelalak.

"masa' dia secengeng itu?" tanya Yee Sung tidak percaya.

"believe it or not.. It's up to you.." kata Valand yang masuk ke tenda nya, dan muncullah Gackt.

"oh.. Sudah waktunya ya" kata Gackt saat melihat Maya dan Yee Sung sedang menuang kopi panas.

"gimana nona kecil?" tanya Maya dan Gackt keliatan sedikit kaget, lalu duduk di depan mereka.

"aku rasa si banci itu memberi tahu kalian ya? yah.. Ada

tuan Jowy, jadi tidak perlu khawatir" kata Gackt santai.

"makanya kami tidak bisa membiarkan beliau sendirian, susah untuk membujuknya kembali seperti semula.." kata Gackt yang garuk-garuk kepala tanda ia stress.

"tapi.. Semenjak bertemu kalian dan nona kalian... Nona perlahan bisa senyum walaupun senyum iblis.." kata Gackt swt.

"haha.. Bukannya itu selalu di lakukannya" kata Maya makin swt stadium akhir -?-

"ngomong-ngomong aku dengar suara tangisan yang lumayan dari tenda para nona, kenapa?" tanya Gackt penasaran.

"ah... Kerjaan Maya tuh, dia kasih komik shoujo ama mereka.. Gitu deh jadinya" kata Yee Sung.

"kau baca yang gituan?" tanya Gackt terheran-heran.

"kalau Maya jangan tanya" kata Maya dengan bangga. Dan malam itu, semua cewek di sana nangis dengan sukses.

-jam 4 pagi-

'NGGGIIIINGGGGGGGGG! JRENGGG! JREEENGG!' terdengar suara gitar yang di mainkan dengan gila-gilaan.

"Mayaaa! Aijii! Mau mati ya!?" tanya Devi yang keluar dengan sebongkah bom dan Nan

keluar dengan snifles besar.

"gyaaaa! Maaf! Kami bermaksud membangunkan kalian!" kata Maya yang langsung memasang kekkai di sekitarnya.

"hei.. Sudah hampir waktunya.. Ayo ke tebing, di sana

lebih jelas, Gackt dan yang lain sudah nunggu" kata Suci dengan tenang.

"oh.. Ayo" kata Devi menyimpan kembali bom-bom nya.

"You?" tanya Suci heran.

"sudah bangu~n" kata You sambil menggosok-gosok matanya. Lalu mereka berjalan bersama ke tempat para cowok ngumpul.

"ooii! Devii! Sini!" teriak Dulas yang lebih dulu menyadari kehadiran Devi dan yang lainnya.

"cih.. Masih pagi udah semangat" gerutu Devi.

"eh, kau semalam nggak tidur ya?" kata Nan

tiba-tiba dan Suci hanya menggeleng saja.

"ngapai aja kau semalam?" tanya You penasaran.

"nyusun acara pernikahan" kata Suci asal walaupun bener (lha?)

"ohh..." kara mereka bertiga yang ber 'oh' ria.

Lalu setelah sampai di tempat para lelaki, Gackt langsung memberikan coklat panas pada mereka.

"eh? Tunggu? Acara pernikahan? Siapa nikah?" tanya Nan

yang diluan sadar. Mendengar itu Jowy yang asyik-asyik minum kopi langsung menyemburkan kopi yang ada di mulutnya ke arah David.

"gyaaaa! Panas!" rintih David yang langsung di lap oleh Valand.

"a-apa!? Kau beri tahu mereka!?" tanya Jowy pada Suci.

"iya.. Tak masalah kan

? Toh ujung-ujungnya mereka tahu" kata Suci sambil memasukkan lebih banyak coklat dan susu ke dalam coklat hangatnya.

"eh? Menikah? Siapa mau nikah? Lu banci?" tanya Dulas yang ketularan manggil Jowy dengan sebutan banci.

"kau ini.. Dasar bebek aneh.. Hah.. Karena si kecil ini sudah memberi tahu kalian apa boleh buat, bulan satu ini aku dan dia akan menikah secara sah" kata Jowy.

"eh!?" teriak Devi kaget.

"na-nani!? Kau serius!?" tanya You yang ikutan kaget.

"bukankah si kecil ini pengen nikah pas umur 18 tahun?" tanya Nan

yang teringat kata-kata Suci saat mereka membicarakan 'kapan kau nikah?'

"sebetulnya aku juga mau.. Cuma ketipu ama Jowy serta Ayahnya.." kata Suci yang memonyongi bibirnya jadi hampir mirip Maya kalau bilang 'buuu'

"maksud mu?" tanya Nan

bingung. Lalu Suci mengeluarkan kotak musik yang Jowy beri saat natal.

"ini nih penyebabnya.. Ku pikir ini cuma hadiah saja, ternyata ganti cincin pernikahan" kata Suci dengan emosi.

"habis ayahku pengen banget aku nyandang gelar 'earl' jadi apa boleh buat. Toh pernikahannya cuma buat formalitas saja kan

" kata Jowy lemes.

"ganti cincin? Memang nih kotak apaan?" tanya You bingung, memang dia naksir juga ama kotak musik milik Suci dikarenakan banyak bling-blingnya.

"ohhh! Sparkling City of Ruin kan

?" tanya Jweirk.

"paman tahu?" tanya Maya yang penasaran.

"sedikit, saya dengar itu adalah kotak musik dengan hologram kota Bejeweld, kota

tempat para Jumi dan batu permata ada di dunia ini." jelas Jweirk.

"Jumi?" tanya Nan

.

"Jumi knight. Adalah orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan khusus dari batu-batu prmata. Ada

dua tipe. Knight yang maju ke depan sebagai penyerang, dan Guardian yang menjadi tukang healing atau penyembuh, ada mitos mengatakan kalau para Jumi tidak bisa menangis, hingga datang seorang pemuda nekat yang menangsi untuk mereka dan berubah jadi batu.. Tapi karena ketulusan hati sang pemuda dan rasa terima kasih mereka karena telah membunuh the Jumo Hunter, Alexsandra, para Jumi yang akhirnya bisa menangis berterimakasih padanya dan menyia-nyiakan air mata mereka untuk sang pemuda. Setelah itu di buatlah kotak musik dengan latar lagu Bejeweld City dengan judul 'Sparkling City of Ruin' dari para orang Geo yang terkenal dengan teknologi dan kepintaran mereka, mereka juga membuat hologram kota itu sendiri, tidak ku sangka artefak itu masih ada dan terawat dengan baik" jelas Jweirk lagi.

"kotak musik ini, di turunkan pada penerus keluarga Fon Scott selama berabad-abad, dengan cara inilah kami mengajak calon istri kami menikah" kata Jowy.

"hooo.. Coba buka!" kata Devi yang makin penasaran dan Suci membuka kotak itu, dan sekali lagi... Suara dentingan piano yang damai serta alunan biola yang menyayat hati terdengar di sana

. Semua kecuali Jowy dan Suci tentunya, bahkan Luca yang seperti gunung es saja meneteskan air mata walaupun sedikit.

"he-hebaat... Aku mauu.." kata You yang mewek.

"hei.. Masa' hari pertama tahun baru ini kalian nangis?" tanya Suci swt

"lagunyaaa.. Huweee..." kata Maya yang ingusnya di lap oleh Aiji, Aiji memang sudah berhenti nangis.

"eh? Mataharinya! Dah terbit!" kata Jowy melihat cahaya mulai terang di ufuk barat.

"mohon bantuannya lagi tahun ini ya.. Gackt" kata Suci, dan Gackt hanya membungkuk saja.

"hai, kami sama" kata Gackt.

"semuanya juga, mohon bantuannya tahun ini lagi.." kata Suci pada semuanya. Dan mereka semua saling mengucapkan mohon bantuan satu sama lain.

"oh, iya.. Ini.. Undangan" kata Valand memberikan beberapa undangan pada para noble di sana

.

"tanggal 8 januari? Wah.. Rukan, tolong kosongkan jadwalku pada hari itu" kata Nan

.

"jangan, itu hanya di gereja saja.. Aku mau kalian datang tanggal 7, saat upacara nya saja" kata Suci.

"eh? Upacara? Memang di gereja kan

?" tanya David.

"keluarga ku punya upacara adat, itu yang paling perlu dari pada di gereja" kata Suci.

"siapa saja yang datang?" tanya Dulas.

"kalian-kalian saja kalau tanggal 7, yang 8 cuma beberapa rekan bisnis dan keluarga" kata Jowy

"baiklah, tanggal 7 dan 8 ya.." kata Nan pada Rukan dan Rukan makin sibuk mencatat di agendanya.

"Yee Sung, aku juga" kata You.

"Maya"

"siap nona!"

"tidak perlu sampai kosongkan semua deh.. Tanggal 7 kalian datang saja aku sudah senang kok" kata Suci.

"bicara apa kau? Teman kami nikah, kami tak datang? Ohh... Tidaak bisaaa" kata You dengan logat china nya. Dan Suci hanya tersenyum lebar. Melihat itu Jowy tersenyum saja.

"baiklah.. Karena tahun ini aku sudah di buat tersentuh aku beri tumpangan" kata Rukan dan ia men summon 2 wizzard.

"oke! Ayo beres-beres!" kata Aiji dan mereka semua langsung lari dengan senang karena tidak harus jalan kaki.

-to be continued-

me: mau bikin yang lain nikah.. Tapi.. Ntar kenak sembur.. =="

Gackt: jadi korbanin diri gitu?

Me: ah... Gitu deh.. Ngomong-ngomong Sparkling City

of Ruin itu.. Memang kerenn.. Pas kelas 4 aja aku udah nangis dengernya.. *.*

maya: baik-baik.. Maaf ya para readers mohon maaf atas cerita yang membosankan ini ya~ nih author rada heng.. Buat Devi.. Yang sabar ya..

aku selalu mendukung mu.. u


End file.
